Adiós Mundo ¡Hola Vida!
by ByDust
Summary: Dos compañeros de clase son arrancados de su hogar sin previo aviso. Ahora deben arreglárselas en nuevo mundo. Uno habitado por criaturas fantásticas llamadas pokémon. Deberán hacer amigos, luchar y resolver misterios para no perderse en la grandeza de este nuevo universo. Y quizá de paso se den cuenta de que lo que los une es mucho más fuerte y profundo de lo que piensan.
1. ¡Adiós Mundo!

**Hooooooooooola a todos. ¡Tú! Si, tú, usuario distraído vagando por la red: bienvenido seas a mi fic.**

 **No voy a enrollarme más. Gracias por darme una oportunidad y que disfrutes de la lectura.**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Adiós Mundo!**

" _Hace tiempo que lo pienso… El mundo real es aburrido…"_

" _Es tan… frío y carente de sentido."_

" _Aunque, quien soy yo para hablar…"_

" _A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo creamos este mundo tan vacío… y a la vez mundos tan fantásticos?"_

" _Mundos ideales en los que puedes hacer lo que quieras…"_

" _Ya sabes; Literatura, Cine, Videojuegos…"_

" _Todos nacieron del mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre, ¿no?"_

" _Si tan solo pudiera…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **26 de febrero de 2016**

 _ **Beeeep Beeeep**_

" _Abrir los ojos."_

 _ **Beeeep Beeeep**_

" _Sonido Infernal."_

 _ **Beeeep Beeeep**_

 _Apágalo._

"… _Es hoy…"_

-¡Es hoy! -Eufórico, el joven de tez blanca y cabello negro saltó como un muelle de su cama; aunque, como si se hubiese escuchado un sonido de disco rayado, cambió de inmediato su expresión. -Es en la tarde…

-¿Pasa algo? -Su madre preguntó desde la puerta con ligera preocupación.

-Nada mamá. -Respondió él con marcada indiferencia.

-…Vale. El desayuno ya está. Baja cuando puedas.

-Claro. -Su madre salió del cuarto.

" _Ver al infinito por cinco minutos"._

" _Desayunar."_

" _Camino a clase."_

" _Hiatus. Solo eso."_

" _Camino a casa."_

-¿Qué tal el día, hijo? -Volteó hacia ella. La misma pregunta cada día. Y la misma respuesta.

-Genial. Gracias por preguntar. -Ya ni se esforzaba por sonar convincente. Subió las escaleras sin mediar otra palabra.

Un rato más tarde y quizá por primera vez en varias semanas, sentía emoción, y vaya si la sentía.

" _¡Solo faltan dos minutos! ¡La espera me está matando! Si alguien me interrumpe ahora juro que lo…"_

-¡ELOI! -Una voz aguda y molesta, según el propio mencionado, irrumpió en el ambiente.

-Hijo, tu amiga Nicolle está aquí. -La mujer no tuvo contemplaciones en sonar feliz, y hasta casi aliviada ante la presencia del único ser humano con quien su hijo parecía intercambiar más de cinco palabras seguidas. -No es mi amiga. -Sentenció Eloi, apático.

-Lo sé. Los dejo. -Propuso su madre antes de retirarse.

-…¡¿Qué quieres decir con…

-Hola tarado. -La voz de antes interrumpió su reclamo.

" _Maldita tsundere sin dere."_

-¿Qué haces aquí Blanc? -La castaña de baja estatura y piel casi transparente hizo un puchero. Odiaba que la llamaran por su apellido.

-Vaya saludo. Te veías mal en la escuela, ¿Pasó algo? -Su pregunta aparentemente atenta contrastó con un bien logrado tono de asco. La chica entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Eloi.

-No dije que podías pasar… -Nicolle solo frunció el ceño con desaprobación. -Estoy bien. Gracias. -Respondió secamente. Nicolle suspiró.

-Como digas. ¿Quieres hacer algo? -Desvió la mirada, a pesar de que sus ojos no se habían encontrado en ningún momento. La respuesta tardó en llegar.

-Blanc, agradezco el gesto, pero estoy en mitad de algo importante. -Nicolle pareció sorprenderse ante la afirmación de Eloi. Entonces, de reojo vio la pantalla tras el chico, y no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-No me digas; estás esperando a que el contador llegue a cero. ¿Qué pasa luego?

-No te interesa. Es sobre un juego. -Contestó, seguro de que dejaría de preguntar si decía eso.

-Oh… ¿Puedo ver?

" _Nicolle Blanc interesada por un videojuego. ¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora?"_

-Si quieres… -Eloi se apartó un poco, dejando vista libre.

El contador había entrado en el último minuto sin que el chico lo notara, y mientas los números iban bajando, le costó más esconder su emoción.

-¿Exactamente qué esperamos?

-Shhhhh.

-¡No me shhhhhushees! -Exclamó Nicolle con fingida molestia.

-Ya, lo siento. Es un anuncio de pokémon. -Se disculpó Eloi, con su habitual apatía.

-Oh…

Nicolle nunca había tenido un gran interés en los videojuegos, pero tenía curiosidad sobre como emocionaban a la gente; a Eloi, concretamente.

-¡Quedan diez segundos!

Nicolle decidió guardar silencio y observar.

 **00:00:08**

 **00:00:07**

 **00:00:06**

 **00:00:05**

 **00:00:04**

 **00:00:03**

 **00:00:02**

 **00:00:01**

Nicolle se percató como la expresión de emoción de Eloi se convertía en una de concentración, como si no quisiera perderse detalle alguno.

Luego de que un "señor chino" hablara por un rato, una secuencia diferente empezó. Títulos de juegos con sus fechas de salida desde 1996 comenzaron a aparecer, mientras que la expresión de Eloi parecía revertirse.

 **And, in 2016**

Eloi ahogó un grito, mientras que la chica seguía intentando descifrar lo que veía.

 **Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon**

-¡OOOUUUUUUU SHEEEAAAAAA! -Eloi gritó sin previo aviso, eufórico.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! -Fue la reacción inmediata de Nicolle, al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar proyectarse hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahí arriba?! -Exclamó la madre de Eloi un segundo después desde abajo. Nicolle tardó un momento en reaccionar.

-¡Nada! ¡Lo siento, señora Fave!

Cuando volteó, Eloi parecía haber recuperado la compostura y vuelto a su estado de concentración.

-¡Que me da igual el chino! ¿No van a decir nada más?

Nicolle se mostró curiosa. ¿Qué podría haber provocado tal reacción? Aun así, decidió ser prudente y esperar a que el video acabara.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? -Inquirió con sarcasmo. Eloi tomó aire.

-Blanc. Aunque te lo explicara creo que serías incapaz de comprender lo que esto significa para mí. -Era extraño ver a Eloi Fave tan… vivo. Y no precisamente malo. -Cuando le tienes tanto cariño a algo es difícil no reaccionar así.

-…Y yo que empezaba a darte por perdido. -Afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

" _¿Me está… sonriendo?"_

Un pitido extremadamente agudo detonó súbitamente. Ambos taparon instintivamente sus oídos de inmediato.

-…Ha parado. -Confirmó Nicolle tras lo que parecieron minutos. Pero lo que vio luego la dejó asombrada.

La habitación entera había quedado totalmente descolorida, el aire parecía no soplar y un ambiente tétrico se instaló en el sitio. Eloi parecía tan confundido como ella.

 _ **QUE ASÍ SEA**_

Una voz indescifrable llenó todo el espacio. Justo después, todo comenzó a temblar. Nada salió de su sito; en su lugar, la propia habitación parecía caerse a pedazos, sin que hubiese nada tras las paredes.

Ambos gritaron. Todo parecía desaparecer, y luego… solo había oscuridad.

 **. . .**

-Urgghh -Eloi se quejó. Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y apenas notaba su cuerpo. -Con dificultad trató de levantarse. Consiguió ver hacia arriba. El sol cegador estaba a la mitad del cielo. Como de la nada, las fuerzas volvieron a su cuerpo, y de inmediato se incorporó. -¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Dónde está todo?!

Todo lo que lo rodeaba había sido reemplazado por pasto y árboles.

De repente, escuchó un agudo grito.

-Ni… ¿Blanc? ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Tarado! -Ni estando en peligro perdía su encanto.

Eloi se puso de pie, y divisó a Nicolle a lo lejos. Corrió rápidamente hacia ella, y lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

Frente a él, Nicolle corría de un lado a otro siendo perseguida por… eran…

 **¡Pooch! ¡Pooch! ¡Poochyena!**

-¡¿Qué esperas idiota?! ¡Haz algo!

Eloi salió de su estupefacción y procedió a tratar de ahuyentarlos. Recogió unas cuantas piedras y empezó a lanzárselas en forma de advertencia.

" _No pueden tener más de nivel 17, ¿no?... ¿Qué estoy pensando? Es imposible… ¿no?"_

Las amenazas de Eloi surtieron efecto. Los pequeños dejaron en paz a Nicolle y huyeron hacia el bosque.

Nicolle se detuvo, mientras se quejaba por el cansancio.

-Es… Imposible. -articuló Eloi en un susurro.

-Uff… nunca había visto… uff… perros como esos. Gracias, supongo.

" _¿O no?"_

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Eloi, una que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-No eran perros.

-…¿Eh?

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Espero os haya gustado el concepto y los personajes que he introducido. Recordad que podéis darme sugerencias y decirme lo que queráis en los comentarios.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, aquí me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Un Comienzo Intimidante

**¡Hooooooooola a todos!, bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este fic. Quiero agradecerles por la buena recepción que tuvo el primer capítulo. La verdad es que mentiría si dijera que este es mi primer fic, pues tengo como otras cuatro cuentas, pero siempre hace ilusión ver los primeros favs y la primera review. ¡Gracias de verdad!**

 **Bueno, no los entretengo más. ¡Vamos al lío!**

 **Capítulo 2: Un Comienzo Intimidante**

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no eran perros? -Preguntó Nicolle.

 _¿Estoy soñando? Si es así, no quiero despertar._

-Eran poochyenas. -Respondió Eloi sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué diablos es un poochyena? -Nicolle volteó hacia Eloi, pero este siguió viendo por hacía donde los poochyenas había huído.

-Son pokémon. -Nicolle lo miró extrañada.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

 **¡Pooch! ¡Pooch!**

Antes de que Eloi respondiera, ambos oyeron un sonido familiar.

-Volvieron. -Confirmó Eloi, pero esta vez no estaban solos.

 **¡Might! ¡Mightyena!**

-¿Qué? ¿Esos también son pokemones? -Cuestionó Nicolle con sarcasmo.

-Te corrijo luego, ahora ¡Corre! -Eloi tomó a Nicolle del brazo y luego ambos pusieron pies en polvorosa.

-O… oye, ¡Que puedo correr sola!

 _¡No podemos correr más rápido que ellos!_

Huyeron hacia los árboles que los rodeaban; con algo de dificultad lograron despistarlos un poco entre los mismos, pero no tardaron en perder el aliento. Eloi tropezó y se llevó consigo a Nicolle. Ambos cayeron por una pendiente y acabaron estampándose contra un gran árbol. Ambos se quejaron audiblemente.

 **¡Mightyena!**

Sus perseguidores no tardaron en detectarlos. En cuanto los tuvieron a pulso el que parecía ser el líder lanzó un fuerte mordisco contra ellos.

-¡Cuidado! -Eloi empujó a Nicolle a un lado y por los pelos ambos se salvaron del ataque, el cual fue a dar directo contra el árbol.

 **¡Might!**

El resto de la manada no perdió tiempo y los rodearon de inmediato, mientras el líder se recomponía.

 **¡SCEEEEPT!**

Desde lo alto, un grito lleno de furia resonó. Como salida de la nada, una sombra aterrizó frente a ambos.

 **¡SCEPTILE!**

La manada centró su atención en el recién llegado.

 **¡TILE!**

El Sceptile soltó un grito que resonó por todo el bosque. De inmediato, desde los árboles empezaron a surgir decenas de otras criaturas.

 **¡Tree! ¡Cko! ¡Cko!**

 **¡Grovyle!**

Viéndose superado en número, el Mightyena alfa soltó un bramido, indicando una retirada, para después huir despavorido. Los demás seres salieron en su caza. Olvidándose de los dos asustados humanos.

-¿Qu-qué acaba de pasar? -Preguntó NIcolle claramente impactada.

-Deberíamos irnos antes de que vuelvan.

-Vale…

Se pusieron de pie y, luego de quitarse algunas ramas y hojas del cabello y la ropa, empezaron a buscar una salida.

-Ya enserio… ¿Qué diablos está pasando? -Nicolle empezaba a recomponerse del susto y del golpe.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro. Tengo un par de teorías. Puede que todo esto sea un sueño, puede que el café que me tomé antes tuviera drogas muy fuertes o puede que…

-¿Puede qué…?

-Dudo que lo creas. -Eloi recuperó su sonrisa al decir esto último. Nicolle no tardó en notarlo.

-Acabo de ver a un dinosaurio verde atacar a una manada de lobos-perro-cosas… ahora mismo tengo una mente bastante abierta.

-Puede que… estemos en el mundo de los pokémon. -Nicolle no pudo más que mostrarse incrédula, incluso con lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Dices… ¿Cómo en la tele? Digo, solo lo vi un par de veces de niña, y no recuerdo que fuese tan intenso. -No podía creer que estuviese considerando la posibilidad.

-Puede que ese concepto estuviera un poco idealizado.

-...Antes dijiste que esos bichos eran pokemones, ¿no? Explícate.

-Ah sí, casi lo olvido. La verdad no me gusta ser tan quisquilloso con esto, pero el plural de "Pokémon" es "Pokémon", no "Pokemones" ni "Pokemons".

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido gramatical. -El ambiente empezaba a aligerarse. -Espera, ¡Eso no fue lo que pregunté!

-Ni siquiera preguntaste nada, solo dijiste: "Explícate". Y lo que dije antes es solo que esos "bichos" son pokémon, poochyenas, en concreto: Pokémon de tipo siniestro bastante comunes y algo agresivos en la naturaleza. Los más grandes eran mightyenas, su evolución. Lógicamente son más fuertes que su preevolución, aunque nunca me había puesto a pensar en cómo se estructurarían sus manadas. Quizá sean como los lobos y coyotes de nuestro mundo. Tal vez los mightyenas…

-¡Eloi Fave! ¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto? -Eloi se sorprendió ante la repentina interrupción, dándose cuenta de que estaba soltado datos sin parar mientras sonreía como idiota.

 _Diablos, ¿enserio estoy manteniendo una conversación con ella? ¡Céntrate!_

-Lo siento, ya paro. -Eloi guardó silencio y perdió la sonrisa. Se concentró en evitar murmurar mientras pensaba.

-No, no… -Nicolle se mordió el labio inferior, pero Eloi no lo notó. Ni siquiera la veía. -…no me molesta. De hecho… es interesante. -Nicolle casi nunca se permitía sonar como sonaba ahora… insegura. Carraspeó. -Solo para saber qué diablos pasa, claro. -Esto último lo dijo en voz alta y clara.

… _¿Qué diablos le pasa?_

 _Bueno… quizá no venga mal discutirlo con alguien._

Eloi dudó por unos segundos.

-El "dinosaurio verde" de antes era un sceptile. Dudo que quisiera salvarnos; creo que como "el guardián de los bosques" o algo así. -Nicolle sonrió para sí misma. -Probablemente solo protegía su árbol.

-Mejor. -Susurró Nicolle.

-Respecto a cómo llegamos aquí, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. ¿También oíste esa voz? ¿No?

-La oí, si. Dijo algo como "Que así sea" ¿Se te ocurre a qué se refería?

-No, pero algo me dice que voy a averiguarlo. -Eloi parecía demasiado optimista.

-Si de verdad estamos en otro mundo… ¿Crees que podamos volver?

-¿Acaso quieres volver? -Cuestionó Eloi como si lo que acababa de decir Nicolle fuese herejía.

-¡Pues sí! Nuestra vida está en casa…

-Habla por ti misma. -Por un momento, Eloi volvió a sonar tan frío como antes. -Mejor discutamos eso cuando sepamos más.

-Como quieras. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera es posible ¿no? -Eloi no respondió. Mientras tanto, los árboles que los rodeaban iban siendo cada vez menos, hasta que parecían acabarse más adelante. -¡Eh! ¡Mira! ¡Es la salida!

-¿De qué otra forma explicas esto? -Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Nicolle, quien volteó para ver a que se refería el chico. Eloi veía hacia arriba. -Ya me preguntaba dónde estaban. -Nicolle imitó a su compañero.

-Si aún no lo era, ya es oficial: Estoy loca. -Sobre ellos un espectáculo de colores se cernía, cientos de pokémon bicho los observaban desde las copas de los árboles. Algunos revoloteaban y otros cuidaban de sus crías más pequeñas, mientas decenas de capullos gigantes colgaban de las ramas.

-Butterfree, dustox, beautifly, incluso hay vivillon y mothim, todos con sus pequeños. ¿Llevan ahí todo este rato?

-¿Mantequilla qué? -Eloi soltó una pequeña risa. De algún modo, esto sorprendió a Nicolle casi tanto como la escena que tenían delante.

-Venga, salgamos. -Nicolle no tardó en seguirlo. Todo esto era demasiado para ella.

-¿Acaso no hay nada normal en este sitio? -Comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Parece que tienes suerte. Mira allí. -Eloi señaló un sitio a no más de un par de kilómetros, donde varias luces empezaban a distinguirse mientras el sol se ocultaba. -Probablemente sean de una ciudad o pueblo.

-Por dios vamos. Estoy demasiado cansada en demasiados sentidos. Juro que si veo otra cosa rara voy a…

-¡EHHH! ¡Viajeros! -Desde el cielo, un chico les gritaba, montando un dragón naranja. -¡¿Quieren un aventón?! -A Nicolle le dio tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

-Oye… creo que a ese lo conozco.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **¡Bien! Otro capítulo terminado. La verdad es que trato de llevar esta historia con un tono un tanto más "realista" y espero les agrade el concepto. De momento, ¿Qué les parece?**

 **También me gustaría hacer este fic relativamente largo, aunque tampoco quiero caer en el error de tener una trama episódica. Aparte, quiero centrarme totalmente en los personajes OC que he introducido, sin embargo (y aunque no lo tengo planeado) no descarto incluir algún entrenador mítico de la saga. Trataré de llevarlo lo mejor que pueda.**

 **En fin, les agradezco un montón si han llegado hasta aquí y espero nos leamos pronto.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Extranjeros

**¡Hooooooola a todos! Pues ahora mismo me ha dado por actualizar, así que… lo haré... Que bien se me dan las intros… ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Y disfruten de la lectura!**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece, por si alguien lo dudaba. T.T**

 **Capítulo 3: Extranjeros**

Nicolle suspiró. Tenía que mantener la calma. La situación en la que estaba era sin duda desesperante, pero si no se tranquilizaba le daría algo. ¿Debía aceptar que esto de verdad estaba pasando? Quizá. De cualquier forma, necesitaba descansar y meditar en lo que estaba viviendo.

-Ya puedo morir feliz. -Dijo Eloi de repente, mientras miraba hacia arriba totalmente embelesado. Definitivamente Eloi estaba llevando la situación mejor que Nicolle.

La chica pensó en lo que Eloi había dicho antes. "Habla por ti misma" ¿De verdad pretendía quedarse en ese sitio? ¿Qué hay de su vida normal? Entonces Nicolle recordó lo que Eloi le había dicho hace rato: "Aunque te lo explicara, no lo entenderías". Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez ella no era capaz de entenderlo. Tal vez debería haberse alejado de Eloi cuando este se lo pedía… No, no era momento de pensar en eso.

-Es un… Chari… algo, ¿no? -Tenía que ser positiva.

-Es un jodido charizard. -Mientras tanto, Eloi no podía parar de sonreír. -¡Claro! ¡Gracias! -Respondió al chico que les hablaba desde lo alto.

El jinete, varios años mayor que los chicos en tierra, hizo bajar a su montura rápidamente desde el cielo. Eloi y Nicolle se asombraron al ver a la criatura más de cerca. Definitivamente un charizard de carne y hueso no podía ser algo que se viera todos los días, ni hablar ya para los dos "extranjeros".

-Vaya, han tenido un mal día ¿no? -Era una buena forma de decirlo, y era natural que el jinete se diese cuenta, pues ambos estaban un poco para el arrastre.

-Algo así -Respondió Eloi.

-No tienes ni idea. -Corrigió Nicolle.

-Bueno, pues están de suerte; hoy estoy de buenas y no me importa llevarlos sin cobrar. -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Cobrar? -Eloi se mostró curioso.

-Claro, ¿Acaso tengo pinta de entrenador? ¡Solo soy un humilde "taxista"!

-Ya veo. Tiene sentido que ese servicio exista. -Eloi parecía estar en modo analítico. El jinete lo miró extrañado.

-Claro que lo tiene… ¿de dónde son? Si no es molestia. -Eloi se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado transparente. Debían tener más cuidado.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… venimos de un pueblo bastante lejano en dónde no hay mucha disponibilidad de servicios ¿sabes? -Eloi trató de sonar conviencente.

-Ah, vale. Bueno, siento haberos interrogado de este modo. Suban a bordo, y no se preocupen; este muchacho tiene fuerza de sobra. -Aseguró mientras le daba unas palmadas a su charizard.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. -Culminó Nicolle antes de que ambos subieran al pokémon. Nicolle no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito en cuanto el charizard comenzó a elevarse, y en cuanto obtuvo velocidad no dudó por un segundo en sujetarse del torso de Eloi.

-Te diría que me soltaras si no fuese tan hipócrita hacerlo. -Dijo Eloi con marcado temor, al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo que Nicolle con su conductor. Este último rio sin contemplaciones.

-Es su primer vuelo ¿No? -Sin duda, transparentes.

Unos minutos más tarde, charizard aterrizó a las entradas del lugar que habían visto a lo lejos, que resultó ser una ciudad bastante amplia. Ambos, con algo de dificultad, bajaron del pokémon mientras se tambaleaban.

-Uff… Tendré que acostumbrarme a eso… -Se quejó Eloi mientras las arcadas le hacían tapar su boca.

-Lo harán. -Los animó quien los había traído. -¿Tienen pokémon?

-¿Por qué preguntas ahora? -Cuestionó Eloi. Mientras tanto Nicolle se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, aunque bastante más confundida.

-Los entrenadores pueden quedarse gratis en el centro pokémon que está unas cuadras al norte, pero si no lo son tendrán que buscar un hotel. -Explicó el chico.

-Oh, ya veo. No… no tenemos pokémon. ¿Sabes dónde hay un hotel?

-Claro, conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano. Pueden encontrar varios bastante cerca. El más cercano está dos cuadras hacia allá. -Dijo señalando hacia el este.

-Bien. Muchas gracias por la ayuda. -Eloi estaba realmente agradecido. Durante toda su vida, las ocasiones en las que se había topado con una persona tan amable fueron tan pocas que las podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

-No tenemos palabras. -Nicolle también hablaba con sinceridad. Tenía que admitir que el mundo real apestaba, pero aun así…

-No ha sido nada. Bueno, yo ya he acabado mi jornada, así que me retiro. ¡Buena suerte, extranjeros! -Acto seguido, el jinete elevó el vuelo junto a su pokémon.

-Que tipo más agradable. -Eloi tenía una gran habilidad para sonar apático hasta cuando estaba agradecido. -Vamos Blanc. Hay que encontrar ese hotel. -Dijo sin voltear a ver a su compañera, para luego empezar a caminar en la dirección que les habían indicado.

-Oye. ¿No te olvidas de algo? -Eloi frenó en seco.

-Dinero… No tenemos. -Confirmó Eloi dándose cuenta de su error.

-Yo casi nunca llevo nada encima, pero quizá alcance con lo que…

-No, Blanc. Yo también traigo algo, pero nuestro dinero no vale nada aquí.

-…Entonces…

-…Entonces…

Se miraron el uno al otro con clara incertidumbre. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que no solo se trataba de hospedaje; si su dinero no servía no podría ni siquiera comer. Por primera vez en el día Eloi se dio cuenta de lo comprometida que era su situación mientras que la preocupación de Nicolle no hacía más que aumentar.

-¡Di algo! -Replicó Nicolle.

-¿Por qué yo? Estamos en las mismas, idiota. -Era extraño como los insultos de Eloi iban acompañados de su habitual apatía.

-¿Qué tu no eras el que todo lo sabe de este sitio? -Respondió Nicolle con cierta indignación.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa que hacer en esta situación?

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

-Pelear no nos ayudará. -Dijo Nicolle por fin. -Quizá si acepten nuestro dinero. -El rostro de Nicolle se iluminó por un segundo. -¡Mira! Una heladería. -Señaló Nicolle unos metros detrás de Eloi. -Iré a preguntar. -Eloi decidió no detenerla. Quizá solo estaban exagerando. -Nicolle fue rápidamente hacia el local que había señalado. Eloi vio como saludó al tendero con una sonrisa, para luego meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar un billete arrugado. El tendero la miró extrañado, le dijo algo que Eloi no alcanzó a oír y que hizo que la expresión de Nicolle se apagara. Luego de esto, la chica volvió.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Eloi, aunque estaba casi seguro de la respuesta.

-No sirve… -Respondió Nicolle frustrada. -Eloi se mantuvo indiferente, haciendo que Nicolle se preguntara como lograba mantener la cabeza fría.

-Caminemos un rato, quizás se nos ilumine el coco. -Propuso Eloi.

-…Vale. -Aceptó Nicolle, sin poder visualizar más opciones.

Ambos empezaron una caminata por la ciudad. Antes que nada, decidieron ir al sitio que antes les habían indicado, el hotel. Por supuesto no ganaron mucho con ello; Nicolle incluso se negó a preguntar siquiera. Anduvieron un rato más, en el cual Nicolle no pudo parar de cuestionarse a sí misma si era lógico lo que pasaba por su mente. Quizá solo estaba siendo terca. Es decir, la propia ciudad que la rodeaba estaba repleta de esas criaturas que a Eloi tanto le gustaban. Las veía pasar a su lado, por los callejones, acompañando a las personas e incluso en algunos negocios, a la vez que Eloi se paraba de tanto en tanto para soltar datos sobre algunos de ellos. Había desde pequeños pokémon que parecía perritos hasta grandes y musculosos luchadores, y todos parecían cumplir una función. Luego de casi una hora llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde se extendía un amplio parque que, siendo ya bastante tarde, estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de una que otra pareja, o algún pokémon haciendo de las suyas.

-Quizá debamos quedarnos aquí. -Propuso Eloi.

-¿En este sitio? ¿De veras? -Cuestionó Nicolle algo extrañada.

-Si. No tiene pinta de que mucha gente venga aquí de noche.

-Además de ladrones y violadores… -Contestó Nicolle con algo de seriedad en su sarcasmo.

-Bueno… pues no creo que nadie deje a dos extraños con pinta tan sospechosa quedarse en su casa, así que creo que esta es la mejor opción. -Sentenció Eloi.

-¿Y qué haremos por la mañana? -Preguntó Nicolle, no sin razón.

-Arceus dirá. -Respondió Eloi apenas dejando notar un tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Quién?

-Olvídalo, busquemos un sitio. -Nicolle suspiró por enésima vez ese día. Tuvo que resignarse, pues no tenía ninguna idea mejor. Antes de que se dieses cuenta Eloi ya se le había adelantado.

-Oye, ¿Crees que nos arresten por dormir aquí? -Preguntó sin esperar respuesta, mientras se tumbaba sobre un castillo inflable que había cerca.

-¿Qué hace eso ahí?

-¿Pretendes que lo sepa? -Sí, Nicolle debía resignarse; finalmente lo hizo e imitó a su compañero entrando al castillo.

-Buenas noches… supongo.

-Oyasumi. -Respondió Eloi como si fuera lo más normal.

-…Esa la he pillado.

El castillo no era precisamente lo más cómodo del mundo, pero lo era lo suficiente como para que ambos lograran conciliar el sueño, lo cual no les resultó muy difícil dado su gran cansancio.

-¡Hey! ¡Despierten!

-Gretel… vamos... cinco minutos más… ni que me hiciera falta ir a estudiar… -Respondió Nicolle entre sueños.

-¡DESPIERTEN! -Nicolle abrió los ojos de golpe. La primera imagen del día no fue lo que hubiese deseado. Frente a ella una pequeña criatura flotante con aspecto de trapo viejo y ojos tricolor la miraba fijamente, pero lo que realmente la hizo empezar a dar patadas como loca fue el darse cuenta de que decenas de esas criaturas revoloteaban a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -Eloi se despertó como un rayo al sentir la conmoción, e instintivamente imitó a su compañera al ver la escena. Al unísono ambos salieron como un rayo de su improvisada posada, haciendo volar a quienes los rodeaban, solo para sentir un fuerte calambrazo que los paralizó.

-¡Eso debería decir yo! -Frente a ellos un agente de policía los observaba con indignación al lado de un pokémon. Este suspiró al ver sus caras de terror. -Ya déjalos magneton. El ser metálico de tres cabezas que levitaba al lado del oficial, apagó sus ojos dejando libres a Eloi y Nicolle.

-¡Noteniamosdondequedarnosynonosquedóotraquedormiraquílosentimos! -Tanto el oficial como Eloi se sorprendieron ante el repentino arrebato de la chica.

-¿Qué dijo? -Preguntó el oficial perdiendo por un segundo su expresión severa.

-Oficial, lo siento. -Eloi habló algo alterado, pero no tardó en recuperar su quietud. -Llegamos ayer a la ciudad y no teníamos dinero para pagar un hotel así que tuvimos que quedarnos aquí.

-¿Qué no saben que el centro pokémon también recibe a gente en su situación? -Preguntó el oficial. Eloi y Nicolle intercambiaron miradas entre de odio y de vergüenza. Acto seguido ambos se disculparon al unísono. El oficial los examinó rápidamente.

-Lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez. Tengan, es un mapa de la ciudad. -Luego de sacar el objeto de su bolsillo y lanzárselo a Eloi, el oficial se fue andando con paso firme. -Ambos se disculparon por tercera vez para luego suspirar al mismo tiempo.

-Somos idiotas. -Dijo Eloi extrañamente animado.

-Dilo por ti, tú eres el que sabe. -Respondió Nicolle sin realmente querer acusar a Eloi de nada. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un segundo, y como si de un pacto silencioso se tratara, estallaron en una enérgica carcajada. Los momentos luego de esta fueron algo incómodos, pero a ambos les sentó bien.

-¿Vamos a ver si en el centro nos regalan comida? -Sugirió Eloi.

-¿Por qué estás tan animado? -Nicolle no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Tienes un fantasma detrás. -Nicolle lo vio extrañada, pero en cuanto vio que Eloi no se retractaba, volteó lentamente sobre su hombro. El sobresaltó la hizo tropezar, teniendo suerte de volver al castillo inflable. -Creo que le agradas. -Viéndolo a detalle no daba tanto miedo, pero a Nicolle la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Él a mí no. Vámonos. -Sentenció Nicolle, mientras se levantaba, esquivando al pequeño fantasma.

-Es un shuppet, por cierto. -Dijo Eloi, entretenido. Era divertido ver a Nicolle Blanc tan alterada. Aunque tenía que admitir que en el fondo le daba algo de pena.

-No me interesa. -Respondió Nicolle adelantándose. A estas alturas, Eloi apenas recordaba por dónde le habían indicado que estaba el centro, por lo que agradeció en silencio el regalo del oficial. -¡Deja de seguirme! -Eloi oyó un grito. Al voltear vio a Nicolle discutiendo acaloradamente con el shuppet de antes, mientras que este solo la miraba curioso.

-Quizá no sea tan mala. -Dijo en voz alta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **2118 palabras y en aumento mientras escribo esto… ¡Si es que soy el amo! Vale, no XD. Me di cuenta que los capítulos eran muy cortos y he querido mejorar eso. Sé que tampoco es la ostia de largo, pero al menos da para unos minutos leyendo. Eeeeen fin. Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden: Cualquier sugerencia, consejo, corrección o lo que quiera pueden dejármelo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **#Acualizandoamedianocheparaluegoimprimiruntrabajoparamañana**


	4. Menesteres

**Hoooooola a todos. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir esta parte, pero creedme que he estado DEMASIADO liado estos días. Espero que el resultado valga la pena la espera.**

 **Sin más preámbulo.**

 **Capítulo 4: Menesteres**

Un gran y estilizado edificio se cernía sobre Eloi y Nicolle, su curiosa arquitectura hacía clara alusión a su propósito, a saber, el de tratar con pokémon. Nicolle parecía especialmente incómoda al ser seguida de cerca por el shuppet de antes. Ambos, con cierto nerviosismo, subieron las escaleras de la entrada principal y se dirigieron al mostrador desde donde los observaba una mujer joven de cabello rosa.

-Quizá en este mundo haya más colores naturales de cabello. -Sugirió Eloi disimuladamente.

-¿Tú crees? -Respondió Nicolle. Mientras tanto, el shuppet revoloteaba animosamente; parecía bastante cómodo estando cerca de Nicolle.

-¡Bienvenidos al centro pokémon de Ciudad Sileo! Mi nombre es Anari. ¿En que puedo servirles? -La recepcionista los recibió con mucha energía. Eloi tomó la palabra.

-Buenas, pues, verá, recién llegamos a la ciudad, y pues, con el viaje nos quedamos sin dinero y…

-Oh, ya veo. -Anari no lo dejó terminar su explicación. Al parecer estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones. -Si me facilitan sus licencias de entrenador…

-Lo siento, no somos entrenadores. -Interrumpió Eloi. -Pero, un agente nos dijo que deberíamos venir de todos modos.

-…Bien, -la chica de repente parecía decepcionada. -Podemos dejar que se queden una o dos noches, pero luego tendrán que arreglárselas solos -Su tono se volvió algo cínico.

-Lo agradeceríamos mucho. -Agregó Nicolle. Anari rodó los ojos, sin molestarse en disimularlo.

-Entonces… -La chica sacó una carpeta de detrás del mostrador que los separaba. -Díganme sus nombres, edades y relación.

-Claro, soy Eloi Fave, tengo 17 años.

-Yo me llamo Nicolle Blanc y tengo su misma edad. Somos… -Nicolle vió a Eloi de reojo. -Am…

-Conocidos. Nos conocimos hace unos días. -Eloi tomo la palabra. Nicolle frunció el ceño por un segundo, luego le dio un codazo a Eloi. -¿Qué? -La pregunta de Eloi pareció totalmente honesta. Nicolle arrugó la nariz. -Anari posó su mirada sobre ambos rápidamente y luego procedió a anotar los datos con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo más? -Preguntó la chica con tono algo estricto. Ambos asintieron. -¿Por qué llevan un shuppet si no son entrenadores? -Nicolle reaccionó de inmediato, vio a su alrededor buscando sin éxito al mencionado, y luego vio que la recepcionista señalaba sobres su cabeza. Allí estaba.

-No sé porqué me sigue… -Nicolle habló fríamente. -Está pegado a mí desde hace rato, pero no es mío. -La empleada le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

-Está bien. -La chica terminó el registro y puso la carpeta sobre el mostrador. -Pueden pasar a lobby; es la sala a mi derecha. -Señaló. -¿Necesitan algo justo ahora?

-Desayuno, no estaría mal. -Respondió Nicolle con energía renovada. -No hemos comido nada desde ayer.

-Vale, iremos en un rato. -Anari, como por arte de magia, recuperó la energía de su saludo. -¡Que disfruten de su estadía! -Ambos se retiraron algo confusos, esa chica tenía una personalidad muy rara. Mientras se iba, Eloi vio de reojo el registro, y se sorprendió al ver que la chica había dibujado un corazón entre sus nombres, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia.

El lobby era bastante amplio, varias personas descansaban en los cómodos sofás que adornaban toda la sala o hacían sus cosas en los ordenadores disponibles.

Eloi se dirigió instintivamente al sitio más apartado y con menos gente. Le extrañó ver que Nicolle hizo lo mismo, como si le fuera lo más natural; se sentaron a lados opuestos de la pequeña mesa transparente que separaba los extremos del sofá circular. El shupett se quedó del lado de NIcolle. Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio incómodo, pero otra persona irrumpió en la escena.

-Disculpen, joven y señorita. -Un hombre de tez oscura y elegantemente vestido los saludaba. Ambos prestaron atención con cierta indiferencia. -No quiero ser indiscreto, pero no he podido evitar oír que necesitan ingresos urgentemente. -Asintieron. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa. -Pues quizá podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. -El hombre frenó de repente su hablar, como animándolos a responder.

-¿A qué se refiere? -Nicolle tomó la iniciativa con cierto recelo.

-Me alegra que pregunte, jovencita. -El hombre se irguió más de lo que ya estaba, y con aire de magnate, continuó. -Primero permítanme presentarme como es debido: Mi nombre es Leherer Bonsai y me dedico al estudio de los pokémon. Si quieren pueden llamarme Profesar Bonsai. -Nicolle notó como Eloi sonrió fugazmente. -Si no me equivoco, tengo el placer de hablar con Eloi Fave y Nicolle Blanc, ¿No es así?

-Ha dado en el clavo. -Respondió Eloi. Ambos empezaban a cansarse de tantos rodeos.

-Bueno, el asunto de cual me disponía a hablares es el siguiente: Últimamente en esta ciudad todo el mundo parece estar ocupado, y desde que mi último ayudante se fue a "cumplir sus sueños", en sus propias palabras, tengo que arreglármelas yo mismo para realizar todas mis investigaciones.

-¿Y el punto es…? -Eloi empezó a tener curiosidad.

-Sin más rodeos, ¿Les interesaría trabajar un tiempo como ayudantes en mi laboratorio? -Eloi y Nicolle se sorprendieron genuinamente.

-¿Nos está ofreciendo trabajo? -Nicolle pensó que debía estar desesperado para recurrir a dos desconocidos, aunque quizá ellos deberían estarlo aún más para aceptarlo.

-Por supuesto, ¿Hay algún problema? Son ya bastante mayorcitos, ¿No? -Nicolle miró a Eloi con confusión, el cual parecía comprender mejor la situación. Aun así, en respuesta solo alzó los hombros.

-¿En que consiste el puesto? -Dijo Eloi finalmente. Bonsai sonrió ampliamente.

-Solamente necesito que hagan algo de trabajo de campo para mí los fines de semana. El resto del tiempo es suyo. Los dejaría quedarse en el edificio cuando quieran, y podría darles una paga semanal de… -El hombre se puso pensativo por unos segundos. – 1,000 pokécuartos. -Nicolle quería susurrarle a Eloi "¿Eso es mucho?", pero estaban demasiado lejos como para que él la escuchara y Bonsai no. De cualquier modo, esta parecía ser una oportunidad demasiado buena.

-Estaría… bien, supongo. -Dijo Nicolle.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? -Eloi parecía emocionado.

-Esa es la actitud que quería ver, Van a desayunar, ¿No? -Nicolle asintió. -Bien, tengo asuntos que atender -Bonsai vió rápidamente un reloj en su muñeca. -Si gustan, volveré aquí en una hora.

-Está bien. -Finalizó Eloi. El hombre los vio rápidamente a ambos, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Un gusto jóvenes! -Exclamó de espaldas antes de irse por donde había venido.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -Inquirió Nicolle.

-Creo que ya tenemos trabajo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo raro que es esto? Tenemos 17, ¿sabes? -Nicolle parecía inquieta.

-Oye, tú fuiste quien aceptó.

-¿Tú no lo habrías hecho? Pero si lo piensas bien…

-¿Podría ser un asesino o un violador? ¿De vuelta con eso? -Nicolle abrió la boca, pero Eloi continuó. -Blanc, en este mundo los niños se van de casa a los diez años. -Nicolle enarcó las cejas.

-¿De verdad? Vaya… quizá no esté del todo mal. -Nicolle soltó una risa seca al decir esto último. De nuevo había un silencio incómodo instaurado en el ambiente. Eloi tomó una revista de la mesa que los separaba. La portada decía "Pokémon de Hoy" -Oye… ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? -Eloi alzó los ojos.

-Eso hago.

-No. Por mi nombre. -Respondió Nicolle poniendo énfasis. A Eloi parecía no importarle. Esa actitud comenzaba a molestarla.

-Pensé que preferirías Blanc.

-Pues no. La verdad odio ese apellido. -Djo Nicolle con cierto resentimiento. Eloi pareció, por primera vez, mostrar interés en lo que decía.

-…Lo tendré en cuenta. -Eloi sintió curiosidad, pero decidió no meterse. En ese momento notó que el shuppet parecía más emocionado. -…Vaya. He tardado en pillarlo.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, olvídalo… Nicolle. -La mencionada sonrió.

Poco después un empleado del centro llegó con el desayuno.

-No quiero saber de qué son estos huevos. -Dijo Eloi.

-Gracias por quitarme el apetito.

A pesar de sus quejas, ambos atacaron los platillos ferozmente. Intercambiaron contadas palabras en el lapso siguiente. Finalmente, el Profesor Bonsai volvió. Después de saludarlos de nuevo, les pidió que lo siguieran. Al irse, Eloi notó como la recepcionista los miraba de reojo.

El hombre parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no conocían la ciudad, pues en el transcurso al sitio les fue mostrando diversos lugares de interés. Luego de un rato, llegaron a su destino. Bonsai los pasó adelante; por dentro el lugar era bastante predecible. Por un lado habían muchas estanterías repletas de libros, por otro, ordenadores y otras máquinas extrañas, y en el centro un gran escritorio con libros y otros objetos que se podrían categorizar como "científicos" colocados aparentemente al azar. Además, el cuarto tenía grandes ventanas que daban mucha iluminación. Había dos puertas a la izquierda, y dos a la derecha, de una de las cuales colgaba un cartel que decía "LIBRE".

-No es mucho, pero ha sido útil durante años. -Introdujo el Profesor Bonsai.

-Es muy bonito. -Nicolle parecía ilusionada con la situación. El shuppet mientras tanto no parecía tener intención de dejarla.

-Bueno, permítanme guiarlos. Este es mi estudio, en donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo. -Bonsai daba largos pasos por todo el cuarto mientras hablaba. -A la izquierda tienen mi habitación y la cocina. -Dijo mientras abría la segunda puerta, dejando ver una cocina simple, pero bastante cuidada. - Y por aquí… -Mencionó mientras daba zancadas al otro lado del cuarto. -…Tenemos el baño. Solo hay uno, así que espero que podamos compartirlo sin percances. Y por último, -Dijo dirigiéndose a la última puerta. -tenemos la habitación de invitados. Vengan, este es su cuarto. -Eloi y Nicolle, que hasta el momento había permanecido en el sitio, se acercaron a la puerta. -Tiene dos camas, un ordenador y un armario. Espero que sea suficiente. -Bonsai terminó su discurso de presentación. Eloi y Nicolle parecía sorprendidos de lo mucho que había cambiado su situación de un momento a otro.

-Vaya… -Dijo Eloi.

-¿De verdad podemos quedarnos aquí? -Bonsai solo asintió con una sonrisa. -Wow… No podremos pagárselo.

-Ni lo mencionen. La ayuda que me brindarán será de vital importancia de cualquier forma. Bueno, los dejo para que se instalen. Cuando estén listos vengan a la parte de atrás y les haré entrega de lo que necesitarán. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por donde habían entrado.

-Vaya, parece que va enserio. -Dijo Nicolle. El shuppet empezó a revolotear por toda la habitación.

-Si… supongo que habrá que hacer lo que podamos mientras tanto. ¿No roncas, o sí? -Preguntó Eloi de repente.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Pues, somos compañeros de cuarto. -Nicolle se dio cuenta entonces. No solo sería la primera vez que compartiría una habitación, sino que además lo haría con un chico. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, pero Eloi pareció no notarlo.

-Eh… no… no ronco. -Respondió con un hilo de voz. -¿y tú?

-Tranquila, Nicolle. -La mencionada pareció sorprenderse de lo rápido que Eloi se había acostumbrado a llamarla así. -Duermo como un bebé… pero sin llorar cada cinco minutos, no te preocupes. -Nicolle sonrió de forma insegura. Eloi parecía estar soltando palabras más libremente. -Oye, ¿crees que los móviles funcionen aquí?

-Si tuviese el mío habría llamado por ayuda hace… Espera. ¡¿Llevas tu móvil?! ¡¿Por qué no has llamado a nadie?! -Eloi hizo una mueca al escucharla.

-Dudo que tengamos cobertura en este sitio. -Nicolle se dio cuenta de que su arrebato no venía tanto al caso y se tranquilizó. -Aun así… -Dijo Eloi mientras examinaba las paredes. -¡Ajá! -Exclamó al ver junto al armario. -Parece que los enchufes son iguales en este sitio.

-¿Entonces qué te dice que no hay cobertura? -Reincidió Nicolle. Eloi suspiró pesadamente.

-Oye. Quizá dé la impresión, pero no soy tan insensible, ¿vale? Mira. -Eloi sacó su móvil y le mostró la pantalla a Nicolle. -¿Ves? Sin cobertura. Pensé en llamar a alguien desde que llegamos aquí, pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que era inútil. De cualquier forma, ni siquiera tengo saldo. -Explicó.

-Oh… -Nicolle se sintió estúpida por haber desconfiado tanto. -Lo siento… Supongo que era lógico, ¿no? -Nicolle trató de esbozar una media sonrisa, sin mucho éxito. Por un instante, Eloi se compadeció de ella.

-…Olvídalo. -Dijo Eloi desviando los ojos, sonando casi reconfortante, pero volviendo rápidamente a su tono de siempre. -Vamos a ver de qué hablaba Bonsai. -Dijo, y luego salió del cuarto. Nicolle sonrió.

-Lo sabía… -Susurró.

-¡Venga, Nicolle! ¡Qué no tenemos todo el día!

-No estás muerto.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Uffff, vaya semanita. ¿Alguna vez habéis sido los únicos a quienes les importa el trabajo en un grupo? Si es así me comprenderéis. En fin, que se le va a hacer, hay que seguir pa' lante.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que les haya entretenido un rato. Sin nada más que decir, aquí me despido.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Nuevos Amigos

**Hoooooola a todos. Por fin volvemos a vernos. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Recién finiquité los últimos exámenes del año y estoy un poco muerto ahora mismo… En fin, al menos he vuelto en una pieza y con buenos resultados. ¡Tengo el resto del año lib…!**

 **De repente, una figura extremadamente musculosa sin facciones definidas rompe el techo del sitio tomando del cuello al autor.**

 **-¿Qué dices? ¿No te escucho? -Dice burlona la figura para luego lanzarlo hacia una esquina repleta de peluches de Calamardo.**

 **Tú…** _ **Practicas…**_ **¿Cómo te atreves? -Su voz apenas salía.**

 **-Te has pasado la vida vagueando ¿No? ¡Ahora aprenderás de la vida real! -Dijo con desdén la figura mientras cargaba un rayo de energía.**

 **No… ¡No lo hagas!**

 **-¡O-CHO-HO-RAS-DIA-RIAS! -Exclamó, mientras lanzaba un poderoso ataque.**

 **¡AAHHHHHHHH!**

 **No quedó ni rastro de él, al mismo tiempo que una misteriosa voz era arrastrada por el viento:**

 _ **Exagerado… Exagerado…**_

…

 **Me he flipado un poco, ¿No?**

 **En fin…**

 **Capítulo 5: Nuevos Amigos**

-Oye. -Nicolle llamó la atención de Eloi, quién frenó su andar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer después de esto? -Nicolle parecía preocupada.

-¿Después de qué? -La preocupación de la chica se tornó en molestia.

-Oye, lo he entendido, ¿vale?: te gusta este sitio. Aun así, ¿de verdad pretendes que te siga como un pollo sin cabeza en lo que sea que estemos haciendo? ¡Deberíamos estar buscando la forma de salir de aquí!

-¿Y por dónde se supone que empezarás? -Eloi hablo con su tono habitual, sazonado con algo de desdén. -Aún si yo quisiera irme, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Mejor sigue la corriente mientras aún te soporto. -Quizá fue demasiado duro. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, y aunque definitivamente no lo admitiría, no sería capaz de abandonarla a su suerte en un mundo que no conoce.

Nicolle suspiró con resignación.

-¿Qué tengo que saber? -Preguntó un poco a regañadientes.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre el Río Nilo, ¿No te jode? -Respondió sarcásticamente. Eloi gruñó. -Ya, lo siento. Solo quiero que me digas como diablos funciona este sitio, porque, sinceramente, no tengo ni la más remota idea. -Al menos parecía empezar a colaborar.

-...Vale. -Eloi tomó aire. -En este sitio la economía, educación, entretenimiento, todo lo que puedas pensar, gira en torno a los combates pokémon. -Nicolle inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. -Los combates son como una especie de… deporte; hay todo tipo de competiciones, torneos y lo que casi siempre es lo más importante: Una liga en la que participan los mejores entrenadores, que es como se le llama a quienes combaten con pokémon.

-Esos suena a maltrato. -Eloi rio para sus adentros.

-Puede parecerlo, pero los pokémon son seres inteligentes y competitivos por naturaleza. Incluso en libertad pelean entre ellos. Los entrenadores simplemente les dan la oportunidad de desarrollar todo su potencial. Claro… también hay personas que se aprovechan de ellos, pero no son la mayoría. -¿Eso no lo había sacado de un video de Youtube?

-Bueno… suena simple. -Nicolle parecía algo aliviada.

-En realidad hay mucho más que deberías saber, pero puedes irlo aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Después de todo parece no se llevan del todo mal -Dijo Eloi mientras señalaba al shuppet. Nicolle se proponía decir algo que Eloi identificó como otra queja. La interrumpió. -Mira; mejor dejemos las cosas claras. -Debían finiquitar la cuestión -Entiendo que estés confundida y que quizá lo último que quieras sea "adaptarte". Quiero decir… apenas llevamos aquí un día y no ha sido nada fácil. Probablemente seguir la corriente te suene a locura, pero… al margen de si quieres estar aquí o no… -Un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Eloi. ¿Acaso estaba siendo tan hipócrita? – Creo… que lo mejor que podemos hacer… -Si. Así era. -Es esforzarnos, ¿no? -La forma en la que Eloi dijo esto último carecía totalmente de la seguridad que solía manifestar. Aun así, consiguió hacer pensar a Nicolle.

-Veamos que pasa. Creo que Bonsai fue a la parte de atrás. -Finalizó Nicolle sin dar muchas pistas de lo que pensaba. Rápidamente salieron por la puerta delantera y rodearon el edificio.

En la parte trasera se extendía un amplio patio con varios árboles e incluso un pequeño estanque; en medio de este, el Profesor Bonsai repartía alimento a varios pokémon que parecían adorarlo. En cuanto vio a sus invitados, se apresuró a terminar su labor y les dirigió la palabra.

-Qué rápidos. Me gusta eso. -Afirmó Bonsai como saludo a sus huéspedes de insegura mirada.

-Tampoco es como si tuviéramos mucho que desempacar. -Respondió Nicolle.

-Eso supongo… De hecho, si no resulta indiscreto, ¿Por qué no traen ningún equipaje? -Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Nicolle. ¿Debían decirle la verdad? Por suerte, Eloi se apresuró a reír con desgana y contestar.

-Pfff… si lo supiera… hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Ahora mismo no estoy del todo seguro de donde puedan estar nuestras cosas. -Una respuesta algo vaga, que, si bien no pareció satisfacer la curiosidad a Bonsai, sirvió para dejar de lado el tema.

-Ya veo. Lamento si pregunto demasiado. -Respondió Bonsai. -Volviendo a lo que nos atañe, ¿Alguna vez han tenido pokémon?

-No realmente. -Eloi pensó en los miles de pokémon que había entrenado y criado virtualmente. ¿Sería mínimamente similar a hacerlo en la vida real?

-Si le soy sincera, no se mucho sobre ellos. -Nicolle sintió que no podría haber dicho algo más cierto.

-¿Qué hay de ese pequeño que te sigue? ¿No es tuyo? -En este punto, Nicolle ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia al punto de a veces olvidar que la seguía.

-Él… o ella, comenzó a seguirme esta mañana y no me ha dejado. Es un… ¿Shuppet? ¿No?

-Así es. Parece que de verdad le agradas.

-Quizá… -La chica vio de reojo a Eloi, quien le dirigió una mirada de motivación. -Podría quedármelo. -El shuppet pareció emocionado ante la respuesta de Nicolle.

-Es una buena opción. -Aseguró Bonsai.- Si lo deseas te facilitaré una pokeball para atraparlo. -Nicolle no estaba muy segura de que era una pokéball pero asintió igualmente. -En cuanto a ti, Eloi, me gustaría hacerte entrega de un pokémon de mi propiedad. -Los ojos de Eloi se iluminaron. Bonsai silbó una tonada específica y algunos de los pokémon de alrededor se acercaron. -He estado cuidado a estos pequeños un tiempo. Ninguno de ellos ha tenido nunca un entrenador, así que creo que podrán llevarse bien. Bien, ¿Elegirás uno?

Eloi estaba genuinamente emocionado. Frente a él, en carne y hueso, lo observaban cuatro pokémon esperando su decisión. Los identificó rápidamente como Odish, Magby Spheal y Helioptile. Ante tales opciones, tenía su elección bastante clara.

-Me gustaría… Helioptile. -Eloi se esforzó por no demostrar demasiada emoción.

-Vaya, tienes buen ojo. -Afirmó Bonsai. -De hecho, esta helioptile tiene cierta particularidad: Posee una habilidad muy poco común…

-¿Poder solar? -Eloi se apresuró a suponer, haciendo que Nicolle se preguntaba a qué se refería con "habilidad". Bonsai pareció sorprendido con la respuesta del chico.

-Exactamente. Parece que sabes bastante.

-Eh, si. He leído muchos libros sobre pokémon… -Eloi rogó al cielo que Bonsai no preguntara cuáles.

-Ya veo; espero que leas muchos más. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si te presentas a tu nueva compañera? -Bonsai sacó una pokéball del bolsillo de su pantalón, hizo a Helioptile entrar en ella y se la ofreció a Eloi.

Por un segundo, el chico sintió sus piernas temblar. ¡De verdad estaba pasando! ¡Iba a tener un pokémon de carne y hueso! ¡Iba a convertirse en un entrenador! Rápidamente alargó el brazo para tomar la pokéball frente a él.

-Bien… ¡Helioptile! ¡Sal! -Helioptile salió de su pokéball algo confundida. Eloi se puso de cuclillas para verla mejor. -Hola Helioptile. Soy Eloi, y a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador.

Helioptile exámino a Eloi de arriba abajo y lo vio a los ojos por unos segundos.

 **¡Helio!**

Finalmente dio un grito de clara aprobación. Al parecer Eloi le agradaba.

-Bien, parece que te ha aceptado como su entrenador. -Aseguró Bonsai. -Entonces, Nicolle, ¿deseas atrapar a shuppet? -Nicolle dudó por un segundo, pero rápidamente las palabras de Eloi volvieron a su mente. Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir la corriente.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Pues entonces, -Bonsai sacó otra pokéball de su bolsillo, sin ocupante esta vez. -Toma, hazte cargo.

Nicolle tomó el objeto que Bonsai le ofreció, y sin estar aún muy segura de cómo se usaba, se dirigió al shuppet y lo sostuvo frente a este.

-Bien, shuppet, ¿quieres venir conmigo? -Preguntó con cierta falta de confianza. Aun así, el shuppet no perdió tiempo y de inmediato tocó por sí mismo la pokéball para ser capturado.

-Casi parece que lo estaba esperando. -Confirmó Bonsai. -Bien, ¿les gustaría ponerles motes a sus nuevos compañeros?

-Yo paso. -Sentenció Eloi secamente.

-Bueno… sí. Me gusta Holmes, ¿Qué te parece shuppet? -El shuppet parecía contento. -Parece que le gusta.

-Efectivamente. -Añadió Bonsai.- Ahora que hemos terminado las presentaciones, ¿Les apetece combatir?

-Téngalo por seguro. -Era raro ver a Eloi teniendo una reacción tan positiva. Bonsai sonrió de forma pícara.

-¿Eh? ¿Hacerlos pelear? ¿Ahora? -Nicolle no parecía muy emocionada con la idea.

-Venga, no te asustes. -Contestó Eloi -Solo ordénale atacar. -Vamos, Helioptile. -Eloi parecía totalmente seguro de su victoria. -¡Usa impactrueno!

Silencio incómodo.

-Vas a…

-Sólo sabe destructor, ¿verdad Bonsai?

-Eres agudo como una espada. Ojalá te hubieses dado cuenta antes.

-Entonces… -Nicolle estaba genuinamente confundida.

-Destructor es de tipo normal, que no afecta al fantasma. -Explicó Eloi robóticamente.

-Ah. -Nicolle no tenía ni idea de qué había dicho.

-¿Era una prueba? -Preguntó Eloi.

-Como una espada. -Se limitó a contestar Bonsai. -Me temo que dadas las circunstancias tendrán que esperar un poco para tener su primer combate. -Eloli parecía decepcionado. -De cualquier forma; me gustaría darles su primara tarea.

-Ah, sí. Claro. -Nicolle se alivió al haberse evitado el combate.

-Quería pedirles que entregaran unas piezas a una colega en el Pueblo Lapislázuli. ¿Saben cómo llegar? -Ambos dieron respuesta negativa. -Bueno… saliendo del laboratorio solo tienen que avanzar unas tres cuadras hacia la derecha y a su izquierda verán una salida de la ciudad. Desde allí no tiene pérdida, solamente es un camino hasta la siguiente ciudad. Una vez allí no deberían tener problemas; el sitio es bastante pequeño y el laboratorio de que buscan es el edificio más grande. ¿Lo han entendido todo?

-Tres cuadras a la derecha y el único camino. Fácil. -Rememoró Eloi.

-Excelente. No está demasiado lejos, así que no tengan contemplaciones en entrenar a sus nuevos amigos. -Animó el Profesor. Acto seguido, dirigió a ambos de nuevo al interior del edificio donde les hizo entrega de varios objetos electrónicos y algunos documentos. -Asegúrense de no extraviar nada, por favor.

-No se preocupe. -Respondió Nicolle. - Tendremos mucho cuidado. -Ambos salieron del edificio fueron rumbo a su objetivo.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasó antes? -Cuestionó Nicolle. -Lo del combate, quiero decir. Aún no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. -Eloi ignoró esto último.

-Es bastante simple. ¿Recuerdas el piedra papel y tijeras?

-Claro, ¿Quién no?

-Pues con los pokémon pasa algo similar. -Ese brillo que Eloi adquiría al hablar de pokémon estaba presente. -Cada uno tiene uno o dos "Tipos" o "Rasgos" que se relacionan entre sí, ya sea siendo fuertes, débiles o neutros contra otros, o como con lo de antes, inmunes.

-Así que el "Tipo fantasma" Es inmune al "Tipo Normal". -Conjeturó la chica.

-Exactamente. Shuppet es tipo fantasma, y Helioptile tipo Eléctrico y Normal, pero ahora mismo solo tiene ataques de tipo normal.

-Creo que lo entiendo. ¿Cuántos tipos hay? -Preguntó Nicolle con curiosidad. Tenía que admitir que cuanto más sabía del tema más interesante se volvía.

-18 en total: Normal, Agua, Planta, Fuego, Eléctrico, Volador, Lucha, Fantasma, Psíquico, Siniestro, Hielo, Acero, Roca, Tierra, Bicho, Veneno, Dragón y Hada. -Nicolle quedó pasmada ante tal respuesta.

-Eloi Fave, ¿Por qué puedes recordar eso pero no unos cuántos símbolos de la tabla periódica? -Nicolle recordó una vez en que su maestro de química le pidió a Eloi que nombrara diez elementos con su Abreviación. No pasó del Helio…

-Oh, perdón señorita, no quería ofender a la mejor de la clase. -Respondió sarcásticamente. -Y si crees que eso es lo peor, deberías oírme recitar las 721 especies de pokémon conocidas.

-¡721! ¡¿De verdad las sabes todas?!

-No. -El semblante de Nicolle cayó en una mueca asesina. -Bueno, si me los pones enfrente los identificaré a todos, pero ni de coña me los sé de memoria.

-¡Vete a fregar!, ¿En que universo eso es útil?

-¿En este? -Nicolle se dio cuenta; en ese sitio ella era la que tenía mucho de aprender.

-…Touché.

-Nah, tienes razón. En nuestro mundo es estúpido aprender algo tan inútil ¿No?

-Pues menos mal que lo hiciste; sino ahora estaríamos en aprietos.

-Supongo que años y años de viciar por fin dan frutos. -El ambiente era sorprendentemente ligero para los estándares de su relación. -Oye, ahora que recuerdo. -Eloi sacó su móvil. Si quieres aprender, tengo aquí esto. -Le mostró a Nicolle una tabla de la que a primera vista no entendió nada en absoluto. -Es la tabla de tipos, x2 es cuando es muy efectivo, ½ cuando es débil, x0 cuando es ineficaz y los guiones representa que es neutro.

-¿Todos los videojuegos implican estudiar? -Eloi rio.

-No creas. Solo lo necesitas para jugar bien, pero puedes no hacerlo. Si quieres repasarla dímelo. Bueno, ¿cuánto nos falta? -Preguntó Eloi buscando la salida que Bonsai les había indicado.

-Oye. Creo que pasamos de largo. -Respondió Nicolle señalando una salida bastante obvia una cuadra atrás de dónde estaban. -¿Podemos dejar constancia de que fue tu culpa, Sr. Hablador?

-Muy graciosa. -Dijo arqueando una ceja. -Vamos a entregar lo que sea que sea esto.

 **Yyyyyyyyyy fin.**

 **Pues no he tardado ni nada. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y haya valido la pena la espera (de nuevo). Les pido perdón si tardo en actualizar, pero me temo que voy a estar hasta el cuello por un tiempo. Aun así no teman, Volveré.**

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin, dejen su opinión si quieren y ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Zanahorias y Pañuelos

**Pues no he tardado ni nada ¿Eh?**

 **No os quito más tiempo.**

 **Capítulo 6: Zanahorias y Pañuelos**

El aire urbano que dejaban atrás contrastó enormemente con el prado verdoso y lleno de vida fronterizo a la ciudad que abandonaban. Era sin duda extraño ver una diferencia tan marcada teniendo tal paisaje una ciudad bastante poblada a unos pasos de distancia. Eloi no tardó en darse cuenta de este hecho, lo cual hizo volar su mente de nuevo para discernir el funcionamiento de un mundo que creía conocer a la perfección, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de lado aspectos increíblemente básicos, quizá porque le generaban cierta aversión.

Lo que era indudable es que el sitio en el que se encontraba superaba tecnológicamente por mucho a su lugar de origen, cosa lograda casi con total seguridad gracias a la colaboración de humanos y pokémon.

-¿Sabes que? Nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo funcionarían ciertas cosas aquí. -Dijo Eloi. Aunque Bonsai había asegurado que el siguiente poblado no estaba demasiado lejos no había ni rastro de este nada más salir de la ciudad, por lo que Eloi pensó que no estaría mal conversar mientras andaban.

-¿Ah sí? -Respondió Nicolle con curiosidad. Tenía que reconocer que, aunque aún no se sentía muy cómoda con su situación, no podía negar que todo lo que había descubierto hasta el momento resultaba extremadamente interesante.

-Si… piensa esto: En nuestro mundo cubrir la demanda energética es uno de los problemas más sonados a corto y largo plazo, ¿no?

-Y que lo digas.

-Pues mientras en casa no podemos hacer cesar las guerras por materiales que nos dan un poquito más de energía aquí hay criaturas capaces de crear electricidad de la nada… totalmente gratis.

-Eso hace pikachu, ¿no? -Esa respuesta molestó un poco a Eloi, que inevitablemente recordó como hace algunos meses miles de personas que no sabían nada de su saga favorita se emocionaban por atrapar un pikachu. De cualquier forma, no era una persona a la que le importase demasiado lo que los demás hacían, así que esto no dejó demasiada huella en él.

-Si… y muchos otros. Y estaba pensando… siendo la energía un recurso tan común y probablemente poco valorado, ¿Qué será el petróleo de este mundo? Si me entiendes.

-Buena pregunta. Quizá no haya algo tan valioso. -Eloi estaba manejando totalmente la conversación, cosa que hizo a Nicolle preguntarse porque nunca antes había visto esa faceta suya.

-Eso espero…

-¡Cuidado! -Desde lo alto de una ligera pendiente que recién bajaban una voz algo grave, pero para nada seria los sobresaltó a ambos. -¡Háganse a un lado si no quieren quedar más planos que un stunfisk! -Una advertencia algo infructuosa, pues para cuando el chico que bajaba erráticamente en bicicleta terminó de indicarla ya había adelantado varios metros a Eloi y Nicolle que por poco alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado. -Uf, menos mal. Ya pensaba que me caería otra denuncia. -Dijo el chico con aire sarcástico e infantil.

-¡Abu! ¡¿Qué Diablos haces?! -Desde algo más arriba una chica le gritaba al recién llegado, mientras que los casi golpeados no pudieron evitar notar el gran parecido que tenía con el mismo. Ambos eran pelirrojos de ojos verdes y tenían una complexión similar, llevando al pensamiento de que eran familia. La chica bajó también en bicicleta con algo más de cuidado. -¿Están bien? -Preguntó con algo de preocupación.

-Eh… sí. Supongo. -Respondió Nicolle algo sorprendida.

-Claro que lo están. Venga, vamos. -Añadió el chico. La chica rodó los ojos y se dirigió de nuevo a los dos afectados.

-Lo siento por mi hermano; es un poco tonto. -Dijo sin contemplaciones. -Siento el susto, pero llevamos prisa. Quizá los podamos compensar en otra ocasión. -La chica hizo un ademán de disculpas y se propuso a continuar.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, cabeza de zanahoria. -Eloi no pudo evitar hacer ver lo obvio, pero por lo visto su tono frío combinado con su burla no le sentó muy bien al chico. Quien se frenó en su fuga.

-¿Perdona? No se que diablos es un zanahoria, pero creo que no fue algo bonito. -Afirmó con tono amenazante.

-Abu, déjalo. Tenemos prisa. -Insistió la chica.

-Me da igual, voy a arreglar esto aquí y ahora. -Aseguró más emocionado que enfadado. -Pelea conmigo.

Eloi estaba dispuesto a disculparse con tal de evitar problemas, pero en cuanto vio a Abu sacar una pokéball su vena de entrenador pudo más.

-Cuando quieras. -Contestó con aire de superioridad. La chica se quejó en desaprobación, pero pareció resignarse rápidamente. Nicolle sintió curiosidad y decidió observar en silencio.

-Vas de chulo, ¿Eh? Veamos que tal lo haces. ¡Ve! -El chico no perdió tiempo y reveló su pokémon, uno naranja con aspecto de nutria.

-Buizel. _"Como anillo al dedo"._ Bien, ¡Ve Helioptile!

Ambos pokémon se encontraron frente a frente. Abu hizo el primer movimiento.

-¡Buizel! ¡Bomba sónica! -Un pensamiento pasó velozmente por la mente de Eloi.

\- _"Oh no_. _Si ese ataque acierta más de una vez el combate acabará demasiado rápido"_. ¡Helioptile! ¡Esquiva! -Helioptile consiguió esquivar el ataque, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo recibiera. Eloi debía actuar rápido. -¡No dejes que te dé! -Debía esperar el momento justo para atacar.

-¡Sigue usando bomba sónica! -Definitivamente no había punto de comparación entre un combate por turnos en un videojuego y uno en la vida real; helioptile se estaba manejando muy bien para ser su primer combate, era obvio que estaba en sus genes, pero los reflejos de Eloi se quedaban atrás.

-¡Sigue esquivando! _"Tiene que haber una forma. ¡Presta atención maldita sea!... ¡Eso es!"_ ¡Rápido! ¡Usa destructor! -Justo después de que Buizel atacara Helioptile consiguió contraatacar. - _"¡Bien! Hay un pequeño tiempo muerto entre cada uno de sus ataques que puedo aprovechar."_ -Eloi se sorprendió a si mismo al haberse fijado en ese pequeño detalle. – _"Este tipo no tiene pinta de tener muchas luces. Venga, aprovéchate de eso"._ -Eloi siguió con la misma táctica y logró asestar varios ataques.

-¡Oye! ¡No creas que no veo lo que haces! -Gritó Abu.

- _"Diablos."_

-¡Buizel! ¡Rompe tu patrón de ataque! -Buizel comenzó a atacar sin un patrón definido haciendo más difícil contraatacar.

- _"Vale, quizá lo haya subestimado"_ ¡Sigue esquivando! -Helioptile lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar recibir un ataque que la hizo volar por los aires. – _"Oh fuck, ese ataque lo ha destrozado…"_ ¿Eh? -A duras penas, Helioptile se levantó, y antes de que Abu se decidiera a dar el golpe final, un destello surgió de las orejas de Helioptile. Electricidad. Abu parecía confuso, pero Eloi lo entendió y no perdió tiempo. -¡Usa impactrueno!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡E-esquiva! -Muy tarde, el ataque de Helioptile había acertado de lleno a Buizel y había bastado para acabarlo. -¡No! ¡Buizel!

-¡Sí! ¡Ganamos! _"¿Ha subido de nivel a mitad del combate? Bien pensado: ¿Siquiera existen los niveles? Tendré que acostumbrarme."_ -Abu hizo volver rápidamente a su pokémon claramente molesto.

-¡Rayos! Vaya primer combate… -Dio un largo suspiro. Eloi aprovechó para mirar de reojo a las chicas. La hermana de Abu seguía con su expresión irritada mientras que Nicolle sonreía de un lado. -Supongo que has ganado justamente. ¿Estamos bien? -Preguntó, mientras le extendía la mano a Eloi.

- _"Tu primer combate ¿Eh? Supongo que solo es un poco sobreexpresivo."_ …Claro hombre. -Respondió Eloi tratando de sonar reconfortante. -No has estado mal tampoco. -El chico sonrió ampliamente recuperando su apariencia jovial.

-¡Gracias! -Vió de reojo a su hermana. Que le dedicaba una mirada recriminatoria. -Bueno, supongo que debería pedir perdón. Lo siento por lo de antes. -Su disculpa no sonó forzada, aunque si un tanto resignada. -Ahora tenemos que irnos si nos disculpan.

-Gracias por recordárlo genio. -La chica tomó la palabra. -Nos vemos. -Terminó antes de reanudar la marcha en su bicicleta. Abu siguió su ejemplo.

-¡Espera la revancha! -Gritó Abu antes de alejarse mucho.

-Vaya sujeto… -Hizo notar Eloi. Luego se agachó para darle unas palmaditas a Helioptile, quién agradeció el gesto, aunque un poco débil por el atque recibido. Eloi la metió en su pokéball -La curaré en cuanto pueda. -Aseguró. -¿Seguimos?

-Claro. -Retomaron su rumbo. -Eso ha sido bastante genial, debo admitir.

-¿Qué te he estado diciendo? -Eloi estaba definitivamente orgulloso de su victoria y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

-El… buizel y Helioptile van a estar bien ¿verdad? -Nicolle parecía seguir un poco incómoda con la idea de los combates.

-Claro, la medicina es muy avanzada en este mundo. Para sanar a un pokémon solo debes hecharle un spray que se vende en cualquier tienda y quedará como nuevo. -Explicó Eloi.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial!

La conversación entre ambos continuó por derroteros similares, con Eloi explicando a Nicolle todo lo que necesitaba saber del mundo en el que estaban. No pasó mucho antes de que se toparan con más entrenadores dispuestos a combatir, aunque Eloi tuvo que negarse recordando que Helioptile no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

- _"¿Por qué Bonsai no nos dio pociones y pokéballs? ¡Eso es de primero de profesorado pokémon!"_

No pasó mucho antes de que empezasen a divisarse edificios a lo lejos; Pueblo Lapizlázuli estaba frente a ellos.

-Vaya, bonito pueblo. -Informó Nicolle, no sin razón. La vista era bastante disfrutable; era curioso ver como la civilización se combinaba con la naturaleza. El paisaje era ante todo rocoso, las casas estaban construidas sin quitarle su espacio a las formaciones naturales y en muchos casos aprovechándolas. Los caminos eran de tierra, pero no estaban en absoluto descuidados, sino decorados con elementos naturales. Aún así, un edificio rompía de forma curiosa la estética del sitio. Muy similar al laboratorio de Bonsai, aunque bastante más ínclito, se erguía una construcción parcialmente acristalada con un vasto patio.

-Muy de acuerdo. -Aseguró Eloi. -Bonsai dijo el edificio más grande. Es bastante obvio ¿No?

Ambos se abrieron paso respondiendo al algún saludo casual de los habitantes del pueblo, hasta llegar al gran edificio. Tocaron la puerta.

-Ya voy. -Una voz femnina y lúgubre respondió desde el otro lado. Eloi y Nicolle oyeron como alguien arrastraba los pies hacia ellos. La puerta se abrió. -¿Eh? ¿Más niños? ¿Qué quieren? -La mujer joven frente a ellos arrastraba las palabras casi tanto como sus pasos, y su postura despreocupada junto a su apariencia descuidada solo lo acentúaba más aún.

-Emm, venimos de pare del Profesor Bonsai. -Respondió Eloi. -Traemos unos materiales.

-¿Oh? Así que Leherer ha conseguido nuevos… -Los vió sin una expresión determinada por un instante. -…mensajeros. -Eloi iba a responder pero la mujer continuó. -Pasen, pasen. Ahora los atiendo. -Ambos decidieron obedecer y pasar adelante. -Siéntense por ahí. -Su anfitriona señaló unos cojies puff que desentonaban bastante con el resto de la sala, la cual era bastante parecida al despacho de Bonsai, a excepción de algún que otro objeto también disonante con el cuarto. -Ya vuelvo. -Sin decir más, dejó el cuarto y pasó a uno adyacente.

-La gente es muy extravagante aquí ¿no? -Señaló Nicolle.

-¿Acabas de notarlo? Esto parece un anime o algo.

-¡¿Está bromeando?! ¡¿Cómo que Mizu lo ha hecho mejor?! -Una voz conocida sonó desde el otro cuarto. –¡Si he combatido varias veces de camino y ella solo una!

-No sé si lo recuerdas pero no ganaste ni una. Además gastaste todos los revivir que compramos.

-¿Esos son…

-¿Los hemanos zanahoria? Creo que sí. El mundo es un pañuelo ¿no crees?

 **Y Fin.**

 **Wow, de verdad lamento la tardanza, ¿podéis creer que tenía toda la idea del capítulo hecha, pero me quedé estancado tratando de hacer lógico el combate? En fin, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por todas las reviews animadoras que me habéis dejado. ¡No sé que haría sin vuestro apoyo! Espero que os haya gustado y espero no tardar un mes esta vez XD.**

 **Otra cosa, en los capítulos anteriores me he líado con lo del pensamiento; Os habréis dado cuenta de que los diálogos internos de Eloi han vuelto. Si… me lié un montón con eso en los primeros capítulos, pero los seguiré utilizando desde ahora. Cuando tenga tiempo editaré los capítulos anteriores para darle más coherencia al asunto, ¿vale? Vale. ¿Con quién coño hablo? Debería volver con el psicólogo…**

 **En fin.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Cambio de Roles

**Hombre… técnicamente no he tardado "un mes" ¿Verdad?**

 **Ya hablamos luego…**

 **Por cierto, me he abierto una cuenta de deviantart para que veáis los bocetos que tengo de los personajes. Espero que no os sangren mucho los ojos XD. Os dejo el link abajo.**

 **Capítulo 7: Cambio de Roles**

-¿Y? Siempre lo digo: ¡Lo importante es la actitud!

-Y ese es exactamente tu problema.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Quieres decirme algo hermanita?

-Como si sirviera de algo.

-¿Perdona?

-Suficiente. -No era algo común, pero cuando hablaba alto y claro lo hacía con autoridad.

-…Perdón. -Dijo Abu.

-Lo siento. -Añadió Mizu. Su interlocutora suspiró audiblemente.

-No les confié a sus pokémon para que se traten así. No hay nada de malo en competir, pero mejor sepan hasta dónde llegar. -Tanto Mizu como Abu adoptaron su actitud de lillipup regañado; quizá fuesen agua y aceite, pero si se trataba de obtener un objetivo común cualquiera diría que podían leerse la mente. -…Como sea. ¿Han atrapado algo mientras venían?

-Yo solo rattatas. -Respondió Abu fingiendo orgullo. -¡Son una maldita plaga!

-Yo conseguí algo interesante. -Mizu sacó una de sus pokéball y libero a un pokémon pequeño y esponjoso con ojos muy grandes que parecían ver al vacío.

-Vaya, es raro ver Espurr salvajes por aquí. Has tenido suerte. ¿Piensas quedártelo?

-¿Lo dudas? ¡Es la cosa más linda que he visto! -Respondió La chica mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño pokémon. -Además se lleva genial con Riolu. ¿Verdad Espurr?

 **Purr rrrrr.**

El pequeño apenas cambió su expresión perdida, pero su ronroneo daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Bueno, no nos entretengamos más. -Sugirió la mayor. -Las piezas que pedí acaban de llegar. Les pediré que pasen. -La mujer se levantó de su escritorio y se asomó por la puerta limitándose a gesticular una llamada. -No sabía que Bonsai tenía nuevos recaderos. -Comentó mientras volvía.

Dos personas conocidas entraron a la habitación. Tanto Mizu como Abu no pudieron evitar hacer un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, mientras que los recién llegados parecían tranquilos.

-Hey. -Pronunció el chico de cabello negro mientras saludaba con la mano. -Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

La científica bamboleó su mirada entre ambas parejas.

-¿Se conocen?

-Combatimos antes. Me dio una buena paliza. -Aseguró Abu con resignación.

-Estuvo bastante igualado. _"Literalmente gané por pura suerte, siendo realistas."_ -Soy Eloi, por cierto. Tú eras… _"El puto amo con los rostros. Retrasado mental con los nombres. Vamos, lo de siempre"_

-Abu. -Contestó alegremente.

-Yo soy Mizu.

-Eh… Nicolle. -Añadió, dándose cuenta de que era su turno.

-Ya que han acabado de presentarse, traigan las cosas acá. -Pidió la mujer dirigiéndose a su escritorio. -…Soy Ari, por cierto, Ari Tomoda. -Eloi Y Nicolle Obedecieron y dejaron su carga sobre la mesa. -Gracias.

-¿Puedo preguntar para que es todo esto? -La curiosidad de Eloi lo llevó a indagar, pero como respuesta recibió una mirada de parte de Ari que no pudo descifrar.

-No. -Respondió rotundamente. Eloi decidió no insistir. -Agradezco sus servicios, ya pueden retirar… -Justo antes de que Ari terminara su frase, un ligero tamborileo empezó a sonar, el cuál rápidamente se convirtió en un fuerte sonido. -Perfect Timing. -Había empezado a llover. -Supongo que ninguno de sus pokémon sabe día soleado, ¿no? -Eloi sonrió ante la mención del ataque, mientras que negaba con la cabeza. -Está bien. Deberían esperar a que pase en el salón. Eso también va para ustedes. -Continuó mientras señalaba a los hermanos. - Es difícil concentrarse con ustedes aquí. -Eloi y Nicolle obedecieron, mientras que Mizu intentaba convencer a Abu de no responder.

 _-"Pero si parece que Kyogre ha despertado."_

-Ahhhhhh -Abu gimió mientras se desperezaba. -Amo estas cosas. -Mencionó mientras se desparramaba en uno de los puff. -¿De dónde son? -Preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a la pareja de extranjeros mientras tomaban asiento. -Quiero decir, nunca los había visto por aquí, y he vivido aquí por quince años.

-Ehhh. -Eloi se quedó en blanco.

-D-de Aureus. -Dijo Nicolle. Eloi la vio extrañado. Ella respondió señalándole discretamente un mapa detrás de los dos hermanos. Simplemente escogió un sitio al azar.

- _"Chica lista."_

-¡Aureus! Pues deben de estar asándose, con el frío que hace ahí.

-…Si. Es difícil acostumbrarse. -Eloi se detuvo a ver el mapa, intuyendo que era de la región en la que se encontraban. La palabra "Cataris" lo titulaba. – _"Región Cataris ¿Eh? Suena bien." ¿_ Y qué hay de ustedes? -Indagó, buscando cambiar de tema. -Digo… Acaban de empezar ¿no? ¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Podría preguntarles lo mismo. -Contestó Mizu.

- _"Mierda"_

-Acaban de decir que viene de Aureus. -Abu se adelantó.

-Ah claro. Es un sitio tan apartado que nadie va hasta allí a regalarte un pokémon ¿Verdad?

-…Exacto. -Ambos hablaron a la vez aliviados de no tener que responder a la pregunta.

-Ojalá lo nuestro fuese tan simple. -Declaró Abu con cierta renuencia.

-Mamá y Papá son Pokeresentistas. -Explicó Mizu con un tono algo cínico.

- _"Oficialmente necesito un diccionario."_

-Siempre están con "Los combates son violencia", "Es peligroso ser entrenador." -Prosiguió el chico emulando una voz grave. -…Supongo que insistimos tanto que acabamos hartándolos.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no te burles, pero es cierto.

- _"Vale. Eso ayuda. No sé si de verdad ha pasado en este mundo, pero si así fue, se ve que el equipo plasma dejó más huella de la que creía."_

-Preferimos no hablar de eso. -Concluyó Mizu.

-Claro, claro. No queremos ser una molestia. -Nicolle se apresuró a disculparse con timidez tratando de romper la tensión. Mizu esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

-No hablas mucho, ¿Verdad Nicolle? -La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué esa línea no iba para Eloi? ¿Cuándo habían cambiado papeles? Al parecer su falta de conocimiento sobre el mundo en el que estaba le hacía temer iniciar una conversación.

-¿Eh? Yo… no… solo. -La chica intentó defenderse con un pequeño sonrojo. -Supongo que ¿no me gusta interrumpir?

-Eres linda.

-¡Abu! -El chico pelirrojo se ganó una colleja por parte de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad.

-Lo siento. Es MUY tonto.

-Y que lo digas. -Comentó con descuido Ari mientras pasaba fugazmente por la habitación dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser la cocina evitando cualquier respuesta.

-Me lo dicen mucho. Gracias. -Nicolle respondió con una sonrisa confiada, tomando por sorpresa a sus oyentes.

-¿Y ese cambio de actitud? -Mencionó Mizu. Nicolle sonrió de nuevo.

-Como dije, es solo que no me gusta interrumpir. -Reafirmó Nicolle con lo que parecía renovada voluntad y un porte elegante. Eloi se extrañó. La chica molesta que conocía nunca había sido tan… recatada. -¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? -Los hermanos asintieron. –Llevo un rato pensando y no puedo decirlo: ¿Quién es el mayor?

-¡Yo! -Informó rápidamente Abu. -Como por dos minutos. -Añadió con aires de superioridad.

-Y siempre se le sube a la cabeza.

-Ah, ¿son mellizos? -Nicolle no se lo esperaba. Con lo diferentes que eran en personalidad era difícil creer que fuesen hermanos, mucho menos mellizos.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo a veces. -Ambos dijeron a unísono. -Aunque a veces pasa esto. ¡Cállate! -Continuaron. Nicolle contuvo su risa mientras Eloi sonrió ligeramente.

-Pero nos queremos. -Aseguró Abu logrando que Mizu asintiera en consonancia.

-Ya, lo entiendo. Debe ser lindo tener alguien en quien confiar. -Comentó Nicolle.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Son familia?

-No, somos… -Eloi vio de reojo a Nicolle antes de continuar, quién le devolvió la mirada con cierto intríngulis. -Amigos, supongo. _"Un título no le hace daño a nadie."_ Íbamos juntos a la escuela y… decidimos viajar juntos. " _Vale. Definitivamente tenemos que concretar esa historia. Ojalá pudiésemos contarle la verdad a alguien sin que nos tomen por locos."_

-¿Tú también eres entrenadora? Me parece que aún no lo sabemos. -Preguntó Mizu.

-Eh… Algo así. Tengo un shuppet, pero no me gusta mucho pelear.

-¡Deberías probarlo! ¡Pocas cosas hay más emocionantes! -Sugirió Abu con mucha energía. -De hecho, ambos deberían probar suerte en el gimnasio.

-Creo que aún es pronto para eso. ¿No has aprendido nada? -Corrigió Mizu. -Oh, ojalá lo hubiesen visto: nada más recibir su pokémon este señorito se fue corriendo al gimnasio sólo para que Isiwa barriera el suelo con su cara. Fue glorioso.

-¿Hay un gimnasio en esta ciudad? -Indagó Eloi con curiosidad. -No vi ni rastro de él ahí afuera.

-Eso es porque está bajo tierra. -Explicó Mizu. -Allí los pokémon de roca del líder Isiwa tienen la ventaja. La entrada está cerca del centro pokémon.

- _"Centro pokémon…"_ Me había olvidado. -Comentó Eloi repentinamente. -¿No tendrán una poción para Helioptile? No la he curado desde aquel combate. -Contó, llevándose miradas algo severas de los pelirrojos.

-¡¿Aún no lo has curado?! -Abu se dejó llevar, y por primera vez Mizu no parecía avergonzada por él.

-Si no curas a tus pokémon cuando debes acabarán detestándote. Dale esto. -Aseveró Mizu mientras sacaba una poción de su bandolera.

-Lo siento. -Eloi se disculpó mientras tomaba el objeto. -Me olvidé completamente. -A continuación, sacó la pokéball de Helioptile de su bolsillo y la dejó libre. -Ten, pequeña. -Aplicó con cuidado la poción al cansado pokémon. Este agradeció el gesto y obedeció cuando Eloi la hizo volver; al parecer no se había enfadado. -Te la pagaré la próxima vez que nos veamos. -Aseguró.

-Olvídalo. Dijimos que los compensaríamos por lo de antes. Solo promete que no serás tan descuidado.

-Prometido. Ojalá Bonsai nos hubiese dado algo para empezar. ¿Ustedes tienen pokédex? -Preguntó Eloi ganándose miradas curiosas por parte de los otros dos entrenadores.

-¿Bonsai no les dio una pokédex? -Preguntó Ari mientras volvía a la habitación. Llevaba una bandeja con varias tazas. -Les traje algo de café. -Les comentó mientras pasaba por cada uno entregándoles la bebida.

-Oh, gracias. No nos dio ninguna pokédex, ni pokéball… ni nada realmente aparte de los pokémon.

-Este Leherer… cada vez es más descuidado. Tengo unas extras que les podrían servir. -Indicó antes de volver a su oficina.

-¿Ella siempre es tan hospitalaria? Porque no me daba para nada esa impresión. -Indagó Nicolle asegurándose de que la mayor no pudiese oírla.

-Es algo fría al principio, pero demasiado rápida para encariñarse con la gente. Su aspecto de alma en pena y su forma de hablar tampoco ayudan. -Respondió Mizu en voz baja.

-Nos deja quedarnos aquí. Es como nuestra hermana mayor. -Agregó Abu. –¡Pero en cuanto consiga vencer a Isiwa dejaré el nido para convertirme en el mejor entrenador de la región! -Aseguró con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Eso espero. -Ari volvió con las manos llenas. Se veía casi cómica tratando de llevar todos los objetos al mismo tiempo. -Ten esto. Y tú. -Torpemente, entregó dos dispositivos rectangulares del tamaño de un móvil a Eloi y Nicolle. Eran de color rojo, divididas por la mitad y solo tenían un botón; parecían bastante resistentes y desde la parte de atrás se extendía un gancho para ajustarlas en el cinturón. -Y esto. -Continuó mientras les hacía entrega de Diez pokéballs a cada uno.

-Genial… -Señaló Eloi mientras trataba de descubrir como funcionaba el dispositivo entregado.

-No lo agradezcan, es parte del trabajo. Y hablando de trabajo, debería volver al mío. Con permiso. -Solicitó, como si no fuese la anfitriona. Acto seguido se retiró de nuevo a su área de trabajo.

-Ya entiendo lo que decían. ¿Pero que nunca sonríe? -Preguntó Nicolle haciendo alusión a la expresión apagada de la mayor.

-Es difícil arrancarle una sonrisa. -Respondió Mizu.

-Me recuerda a alguien. -Declaró Nicolle mientras veía de reojo a Eloi.

-…¿Qué? Soy así. -Se defendió Eloi antes de pulsar el botón de su pokédex. Ambos lados se extendieron mientras revelaban una pantalla táctil con varias opciones: _Pokédex Regional_ , _Pokédex Nacional_ , _Reproductor de Música_ , _Reproductor de Video_ , _Cámara_ , _Grabadora de Voz_ , _Buscador_ , _Holófono_ , entre varios otras. -Esto sí que es una pokédex.

Nicolle hizo lo propio con la suya. La interfaz era muy parecida a la de un teléfono inteligente de su mundo, pero mucho más avanzada.

-Mola ¿No? Al final les ha salido a devolver la lluvia. -Abu llamó la atención de los dos forasteros embobados con su nueva adquisición.

-Ya lo creo. -Eloi se apresuró a tocar la opción de pokédex nacional, pero primero se abrió una ventana emergente que pedía llenar varios datos, incluyendo correo electrónico. – _"Diablos. Dudo que mi cuenta de Gmail valga de algo aquí. Había un ordenador en aquella habitación; seguro que allí consigo los datos para hacer esto."_ -¿Pueden creer que no recuerdo mi correo? -Disimuló. -Ya la llenaré más tarde. -Afirmó mientras dejaba a un lado la pokédex. Nicolle lo imitó.

El cuarteto procedió a concentrarse en sus bebidas. Abu comentó que algunas bayas usadas para hacer café se obtenían de excremento de mankey, haciendo a las dos chicas casi escupir su café y perder el interés en sus tazas durante un rato. Nicolle expresó con escarnio que estaba enormemente agradecida por el dato mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa asesina. Eloi se quedó igual pues ya había visto un documental sobre ello. Eventualmente, incluso Ari se unió a la conversación para finiquitar el debate de si se podía atravesar la región montado en un pidgey. La respuesta fue un rotundo no, a pesar de los argumentos de Abu (Que lo había visto en una película).

Una media hora después la lluvia amainó.

-Venga ya… cuando había encontrado la posición perfecta. -Abu se quejó.

-Ni siquiera sabía que eso era humanamente posible. -Declaró su hermana mientras veía al chico pelirrojo tratar de tenderse por completo en su asiento de poco más de un metro de diámetro. -¿Qué eres? ¿Un Persian?

-No. Soy un Hitmonlee. -Respondió antes de ponerse de pie de un salto. -¡Bueno! ¡Es hora de entrenar!

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Si de verdad quieres vencer a Isiwa será mejor que te esfuerces. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? -Preguntó Mizu al dúo que hasta ahora se había limitado a escuchar.

-Nos volvemos a Sileo, supongo. -Contestó Eloi. -Pero antes… Abu. -Se dirigió al chico con una mirada acusadora.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué he hecho ahora? -Abu se sintió ligeramente intimidado ante la mirada fría que le dedico el chico.

-Caí en ello hace un rato… ¿No olvidaste algo cuando combatimos?

-…Diablos. Vaaaleee. Seré un tío legal. Ten. -Abu extendió la mano y le dio a Eloi un par de billetes.

-Vaya, vaya. -Articuló Mizu mientras jalaba la oreja a su hermano. -Por las prisas ni lo noté. Supongo que aquí nos despedimos. -Prosiguió, dirigiéndose ahora a Eloi y Nicolle. -Por el momento.

Después de las respectivas despedidas, Abu y Mizu se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

 **-** ¡Ari! ¡Volveremos más tarde! -Informó Mizu. Ari solamente asintió.

-También deberíamos irnos. -Hizo notar Nicolle tras la partida de los otros. -Muchas gracias por dejarnos pasar aquí la lluvia, y por el café.

-…No fue nada. -Aseguró antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su oficina. -Que les vaya bien.

Eloi y Nicolle salieron del edificio y se dirigieron hacia la salida del pueblo.

-Oye. -Eloi llamó la atención de Nicolle.

-¿Si?

-He estado pensando… _"Venga. Di lo que tienes que decir y cállate."_ Antes… cuando íbamos a luchar, he de admitir que estaba un poco ansioso, y me decepcioné un poco cuando pasó lo que pasó. Pero lo que me asombró fue… que no fue cosa tuya. -Eloi le estaba evitando la mirada, pero parecía que estaba tratando de decir algo serio. -Lo que quiero decir es… Gracias.

-…¿Eh? -Eloi Fave agradeciéndole algo. Eso Si que era algo que no se veía todos los días. -¿Por…

¿Quieres luchar? -Bien. Eso la tomó por sorpresa, al menos lo suficiente para dejar el tema, que probablemente era lo que Eloi quería. -Será más justo ahora que ya has visto lo básico ¿no?.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? -Luchar… Si luchaba… ¿Sería una entrenadora? ¿Estaría aceptando formar parte de ese mundo? O quizá solo lo estaba pensando demasiado. Aparentemente esto significaba algo para Eloi… quizá podría…

-Si. Quiero decir, Holmes aún no ha tenido la oportunidad, ¿Verdad? -Eloi habló distante, pero no como siempre… está vez parecía que no era a propósito.

-Bueno… supongo que no pierdo nada. -Eloi finalmente la vio a los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido. Sonrió.

-Bien. -Espetó Eloi sonando demasiado condescendiente para su gusto. Rápidamente carraspeó y volvió a su tono habitual. -Yo ya he hecho esto, así que te daré el primer golpe. -Concedió mientras sacaba la pokéball de Helioptile.

Nicolle no perdió tiempo y sacó a Shuppet.

-Ehh… Bien, Holmes: Haz lo mejor que tengas.

 **Shhhhhuu.**

Holmes se rodeó de un aura de oscuridad y, tras proferir un escalofriante susurro desapareció ante sus ojos.

-¿Eso es normal?

-No es lo que esperaba. Me ha dejado un poco en pañales.

 **¡Pett!**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Holmes reapareció detrás de Helioptile propinándole un fuerte golpe que la mandó a volar.

- _"¿QUEEEEEEEEE?_ _¿Eso fue… golpe fantasma? ¿A qué nivel lo aprende? Quizá… ¿Lo aprende por movimiento huevo?_ -Helioptile se recompuso con algo de dificultad.

-Eso fue…

-¡Helioptile! ¡Usa impactrueno! -Eloi no tardó en contraatacar.

-¿Eh? ¡D-defiéndete! -Ordenó Nicolle sin demasiada seguridad. Shuppet creó un pequeño campo de fuerza que bloqueó el ataque.

- _"¡¿También protección?! ¡¿De dónde ha salido este bicho?!"_ ¡De nue… -Antes de que Eloi terminase de dar la orden, Holmes atacó por si mismo proyectando su sombra hacia Helioptile en una fracción de segundo derrotándola de inmediato.

- _"…"_

-Eh… ¿Gané? -Nicolle parecía casi tan impactada como Eloi por el excelente desempeño de Shuppet.

-Creo que sí. -Eloi devolvió a Helioptile a su pokéball.

Shuppet rápidamente voló hacia Nicolle y comenzó a revolotear enérgicamente a su alrededor.

-¡B- bien hecho, Holmes! -Nicolle lo felicitó. -Aunque no entiendo cómo ocurrió. La verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.

-Creo que tu shuppet tiene muy buenos genes. -Eloi salió de su estupefacción y empezó a analizar lo que había pasado. -Verás, para tener pokémon fuertes mucha gente los cría.

-¿Criarlos?

-Si. No sé cómo funcione en este sitio, pero supongo que aquí se refleja en su habilidad innata para el combate. Además, Holmes tiene ataques que no debería tener con su nivel actual. Supongo que los heredó de sus padres.

-Pero este no era de nadie… ¿verdad?

-No sé… quizá fue una mera coincidencia y sus padres eran pokémon salvajes muy fuertes, o… -Eloi cambió su expresión a una más seria.

-¿O? -Indagó la chica con curiosidad.

-Yo mismo crie muchos pokémon en los juegos, y… cuándo uno resulta no ser cómo esperabas, usualmente los dejas ir sin más para que no estorben…

-Eso… suena cruel.

-Nunca me lo pareció… eran solo píxeles al fin y al cabo… pero esto…

-¿Crees que lo abandonaron? -Holmes se detuvo, se situó delante de Nicolle y le dedicó una mirada extraña.

 **¡Shuppet!**

Tras unos segundos soltó un grito alegre mientras hacía algo parecido a sonreír. A continuación, volvió por si mismo a su pokéball.

-No parece muy triste. -Comentó Eloi. -De cualquier forma, creo que te has hecho con un gran fichaje. Que envidia. -Añadió algo de sarcasmo a su última frase. -Quizá lo averigüemos en el futuro. Venga, pasemos por el centro antes de volver. -Propuso restándole importancia al tema y dirigiéndose de vuelta al pueblo. Nicollelo siguió.-A ver… -Continúo mientras sacaba los billetes de antes de su bolsillo. -Son 500 pokécuartos; alcanzará para algunas pociones.

-Espera… ¿eso no es la mitad de nuestra paga?

-La verdad es que nuestra paga es un poco una mierda.

-¡Y esperas hasta ahora por decirlo!... ¡Oye! Gané, ¿No deberías pagarme? -Atinó la chica mientras le cortaba el paso.

-Compartiremos lo que compremos… -Explicó rodando los ojos. -Ahora…. El pueblo no es mucho más que esto, y no veo el centro por ninguna parte.

-Yo tam- ¡Eh, mira! -Exclamó Nicolle mientras señalaba una modesta construcción de madera a unos metros. -¿Qué no es el mismo símbolo del centro de Sileo?

-Lo parece. Vamos a preguntar.

Ambos se dirigieron al edificio y tocaron la puerta.

-¡Adelante! -Una voz respondió desde dentro. Ambos entraron. El interior del edificio no difería mucho de su exterior. Era de poco más de 15 metros cuadrados dejando espacio a un pequeño mostrador tras el cual había una máquina de las utilizadas en los centros pokémon, varios asientos de madera rodeaban la sala. Detrás del mostrador se encontraba un joven de pelo azul. -Ahora los atiendo. -El chico les dirigió la palabra, y luego continuó hablando con quienes habían llegado antes que ellos. Frente a él había dos hombres. El mayor de ellos peinaba canas y llevaba una gabardina marrón muy gastada, el menor no parecía llegar a los treinta y vestía un uniforme policial. -Perdón por la interrupción. -Se dirigió a ellos mientras Eloi y Nicolle se dedicaban a esperar.

-No te preocupes hijo, es tu trabajo. -Con una voz rasgada, el hombre de mayor edad le restó importancia a su disculpa. -Continúa, por favor.

-Claro. Cómo les decía la última vez que lo vi fue hace más de un mes. No recuerdo mucho, pero sí noté que estaba muy nervioso. No dijo que le pasaba ni a dónde iba, y yo no pregunté.

-Ya veo. -El más joven respondió mientras tomaba nota.

-¿Has visto a alguien sospechoso últimamente? -Preguntó de nuevo el mayor mientras el oficial tomaba notas.

-Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Bien. -El mayor prosiguió. -Agradezco tu colaboración.

-No ha sido nada señores. Ojalá hubiese sido de más ayuda.

-De eso nada. Bueno, tenemos que irnos. -El hombre de mediana edad se dispuso a irse, seguido del menor. -Salúdame a tu madre, y cuídate. -Pidió al chico antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, no sin antes reparar en los dos recién llegados. -Jóvenes. -Se limitó a decir antes de salir.

- _"¿Quién eres? ¿Handsome? ¿Ni siquiera vas a esperar la respuesta?"_

-Perdón por la espera. Mi nombre es Muki ¿En qué puedo servirles? -El chico por fin se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Queríamos curar a nuestros pokémon. -Respondió Eloi.

-Enseguida. Permítanme sus pokéballs. -Ambos obedecieron. Muki las recibió y las colocó en la máquina.

-Por cierto. ¿Sabes donde podemos comprar pociones? -Preguntó Eloi mientras la máquina trabajaba.

-Aquí mismo. -Contestó Muki. -Es lo normal en los centros pokémon, pero este apenas lo parece ¿no?

-No se parece en nada al de Ciudad Sileo. -Nicolle se unió a la conversación.

-En realidad no tenemos centro en este pueblo. -Muki se recostó sobre el mostrador mientras explicaba. -Este apaño fue un esfuerzo conjunto de la comunidad. La profesora Ari fue de gran ayuda. Con su presencia aquí quizá incluso logremos que el gobierno construya uno de verdad. -Una melodía familiar sonó antes de que pudieran responder algo. -Ya está. -Confirmó dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la máquina. Tomó ambas pokéball y las llevó a sus dueños. -¿Entonces van a comprar algo?

-Claro. -Eloi se apresuró a responder. -¿Cuánto cuestan las pociones? _"~Deberías saberlo.~"_

-Cien normales, quinientos super. Uhmm. Debería poner un cartel con los precios. -Nicolle abrió los ojos como platos por un instante. Eloi no bromeaba al decir que su paga era una mierda. -Es algo cansino tener que decirlo siempre.

-Llevaremos cinco normales. Gracias. -Y eso fue todo. El intercambio de bienes y efectivo fue probablemente lo más normal que ambos habían hecho en un rato. El dependiente se despidió de ellos enérgicamente.

Con su misión cumplida y aún varias horas de luz por delante, ambos emprendieron su regreso a Ciudad Sileo. Esta vez Eloi no dejó pasar un par de oportunidades de combatir. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a la acción en directo. Aún si los combates por turnos no mostraban la verdadera naturaleza de una batalla pokémon, el conocimiento que Eloi tenía sobre la mayoría de pokémon de sus rivales jugó en su favor. Estando ya cerca de la ciudad, tan solo había utilizado dos pociones. Nicolle, por su parte, decidió permanecer como espectadora. Cuando finalmente estaban a un par de cuadras de lo que podían llamar su lugar de residencia los rayos de sol empezaban a tornarse naranjas. Finalmente volvieron al laboratorio de Bonsai.

-Volvimos. -Anunció Eloi tras pasar por la puerta. -¿Profesor? -Decidió llamar de nuevo ante la falta de contestación.

-¡En la cocina! -Respondió Bonsai desde la misma. -Cuando Eloi y Nicolle se asomaron por la puerta lo vieron subido en una silla enroscando una bombilla. -Hola chicos. Esta bombilla se fundió y estaba cambiándola. ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Sin contratiempos? ¿La lluvia no los cazó fuera? -Interrogó mientras bajaba de su apoyo, viéndose algo extraño dado que daba la impresión de alcanzar el techo sin necesidad de este.

-Bien. Si y no.

-Le entregamos todo a la profesora Ari. -Añadió Nicolle.

-Además nos dio pokédex. -Señaló Eloi sacando el artefacto.

-Cáspita. Sabía que olvidaba algo. Mis disculpas. No suelo dar pokémon a muchas personas. -Se explicó, pero rápidamente le quitó importancia al tema. -Han hecho un buen trabajo. No tengo más encargos que darles por hoy. Quizá podrían salir un rato para familiarizarse con la ciudad. -Sugirió.

-Emmm. Yo paso. -Sentenció Eloi sin pensarlo mucho.

-Yo también. -Nicolle se unió a la causa. Bonsai frunció el ceño durante solo una milésima de segundo antes de adoptar una sonrisa calmada.

-Ustedes dos son muy parecidos. -Dio un suspiro inaudible. -Deberían ir a descansar. En ese cajón hay espagueti instantáneo para cuando quieran cenar. -Señaló. -Siento no ofrecerles algo mejor, pero la cocina no es mi punto fuerte.

-No se preocupe. Ya ha hecho demasiado por nosotros. -Contestó Eloi forzándose a sonreír. Nicolle asintió también.

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Vaya día… -Hizo notar Nicolle.

-Dímelo a mí. Creo que es el día en el que más he hablado en seis meses. ¿Qué cama quieres?

-Izquierda. No soporto levantarme por el otro lado.

-¿Quién se fija en eso?

-Cállate. -Terminó la chica antes de desplomarse en su cama. Por primera en más de veinticuatro horas podía descansar dignamente. Ni siquiera quería pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Eloi pasó del descanso y se dirigió al escritorio. Al ordenador más específicamente.

-…¡Oye! ¿Hay internet? -Preguntó la chica al ver que Eloi encendía el dispositivo.

-Será más fácil comprobarlo si esperas a que termine de encender. -Respondió Eloi con sarcasmo.

-Que te calles…

-...Ya está. Si. Lo hay. Me pregunto si habrá algún navega… ¿En serio?

-¿Qué?

-Hay un icono de una pokéball rojo verde y amarillo llamado Pookégle.

-¿En serio?

-No me copies las frases. _"Debería buscar un correo electrónico"._

-Deberías buscar un correo electrónico.

-…Claro. _"¿Ahora se roba mis pensamientos?" -_ Hasta la interfaz es idéntica a Google. Supongo que eso es una ventaja. …PokéMail. Obviamente.

-Lo de poner el sufijo "poké" a todo es común por aquí, ¿no?

-Por desgracia sí. Voy a abrir una cuenta para la pokédex.

-A todo esto. ¿Qué es la pokédex exactamente? -Preguntó Nicolle sacando la suya. La encendió y comenzó a pulsar los iconos una y otra vez, obteniendo siempre el mensaje de registro.

-En una enciclopedia de pokémon. Aunque estas parecen más ser un todo en uno.

-Es básicamente un móvil, me parece… Oye.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes toda la información del mundo justo ahí. Haz algo más que abrir un correo. -Sugirió la chica mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-¿De verdad crees que no lo haré? -Cuestionó con sarcasmo. -De hecho, si vas a hacer algo mejor hazlo antes de que la acapare toda la noche.

-…Olvídalo. Lo haré mañana. -Afirmó la chica antes de volver a desplomarse en su cama.

-Como quieras. -Finalizó Eloi antes de finalizar el registro. – _"Ya lo meteré en la pokédex luego. Ahora, es momento de concretar teorías."_

 **[Digglett bajo tierra]**

- _"Bueno… es decepcionante."_

 **[Incidentes con Hypno]**

- _"Parece que solo es un cuento para asustar a los niños… ¿Si digo que esto es decepcionante seré mala gente?"_

 **[Incidentes con Drifloon]**

- _"Más de lo mismo…"_

 **[Interior de las pokéball]**

Eloi entró al primer enlace.

 **Se crea un habitad predeterminado para cada especie conocida. Las comodidades de este dependerán de la calidad de la pokéball utilizada. Los entrenadores deben recordar que siempre pueden cambiar de pokéball a sus pokémon.**

 **-** _"Eso es nuevo."_

 **Debemos mencionar que, aunque el habitad dentro de la pokéball sea confortable, la mayoría de pokémon prefieren estar fuera, por lo que se recomienda darles un soplo de aire fresco a menudo.**

- _"Debería tenerlo en cuenta… ¿y esto?"_ -Al final del artículo que Eloi leía, se recomendaba otro que llamó su atención.

 **Pokeresentistas. ¿Revolucionarios o Extremistas?**

- _"Veamos de que va todo esto."_ -Al empezar a leer el contenido, Eloi no tardó en notar que no había sido escrito desde una perspectiva precisamente neutra, pues claramente trataba de favorecer por cualquier medio a los entrenadores. Aún así logro dilucidar algunas cosas.

 **No es ético dar órdenes de combate a criaturas que casi rozan la inteligencia e incluso la moral humana.**

 **Los pokémon luchan por naturleza.**

 **Hay muchos precedentes de violencia contra los pokémon por parte de los entrenadores.**

 **La mayoría de abusos son casos aislados. Los entrenadores honestos entienden la naturaleza digna de los pokémon y nunca los obligan a luchar.**

 **Retener a criaturas en contra de su voluntad es esclavitud.**

 **Las leyes de la Federación Pokémon dicen claramente que si un pokémon se niega a formar parte del equipo de un entrenador este debe ser liberado.**

Eran algunos de los argumentos expuestos.

- _"Je. Con el poco protagonismo que tiene a veces me olvido de que existe la Federación Pokémon… Supongo que mi bando está claro. Aun así, debería estar atento a lo que esta realidad prueba ser." -_ Eloi vio la hora en la esquina de la pantalla. - _¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo pasó tanto tiempo? ¿Y cómo es que aún no tengo hambre? ¿Jet lag? O… ¿Jet lag interdimensinal?_

-Oye. -Su compañera de cuarto habló con voz cansada. -O terminas o te vas. La luz es muy molesta. -Eloi tardó unos segundos en contestar. Aunque empezaba a llevar bien su presencia a veces no podía dejar de pensar en ella como una carga.

-Pensé que llevabas un rato dormida. _"Algo de cortesía no hará daño. ¿Eso va para ella o para mí?"_

-¿Bromeas? -Contestó Nicolle aún con la cara enterrada en la almohada. -La luz molesta. La silla chirrea y murmuras cuando piensas. ¡Eres como jaqueca andante!

- _"Ahora mismo va para ella."_ -Vale, vale. Me iré a dormir. Pero antes. -Eloi se detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que a los pokémon no les gustan mucho las pokéballs. -Explicó mientras tomaba su pokéball y liberaba a Helioptile. -No creo que haya problemas con dejarlos dormir fuera. No hagas travesuras ¿Vale? -Pidió a Helioptile. Nicolle se volteó vagamente sobre su hombro para ver lo que Eloi hacía. Con desgana se puso a toquetear el suelo hasta dar con la pokéball que allí había dejado.

-Sal Holmes. -Ordenó sin mucha energía. El pequeño shuppet obedeció y la vio curioso por unos segundos. -No quiero que duermas ahí dentro. Solo no te escapes. -Pidió. El pequeño sonrió y se dirigió prestamente a una esquina superior de la habitación dónde se quedó inmóvil.

-Eso… es un poco _creepy_. Es un fantasma después de todo. -Comentó Eloi.

-Como sea. -Dijo Nicolle antes de volver a acomodarse.

-¿No vas a hacer un comentario sobre lo peligroso que podría ser?

-No voy a cumplir tus expectativas. Además… -Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Confío en el.

-¿Por?

-No lo sé. Es solo que antes, cuando luchamos… me pareció que era de fiar.

-…Ya veo. _"¿Será esta la conexión Pokémon-Entrenador de la que tanto hablan? No puedo decir que no haya adquirido cierta confianza en Helioptile en poco tiempo, pero no lo llamaría una conexión especial… Quizá sea más fácil conectarse con pokémon más parecidos a los humanos…"_ -Bueno. Buenas noches. -Dijo, antes de terminar de apagar el equipo y dirigirse a su cama.

-Buenas noches.

- _"Venga. No es como si pudiera descubrir todo sobre este mundo en una noche. Debería descansar._

…

…

…

… _¿Pero qué… ¡¿Pero qué cojones estoy haciendo?!"_ -Sin previo aviso, y por primera vez en casi dos días, Eloi sintió aprehensión. - _"¡¿Qué… qué diablos ha pasado?! ¿Qué pasó con el mundo? ¿Qué coño con esa voz? ¿Qué pasó con mi madre? ¡¿Y por qué demonios no he pensado en todo esto antes?! Debo de haberme dejado cegar por la emoción… Venga. Céntrate. No entres en pánico. *Inhaaaala* *Exhaaaala* Vayamos por partes. Preguntas: ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo es siquiera posible que exista este mundo? ¿Qué pasó con el otro?... No tengo ninguna respuesta. ¿Palkia? No. Aún si existe aquí ¿por qué diablos afectaría a nuestro mundo?... ¿Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?... ¿Por qué ese pensamiento me da escalofríos? ¿Yo… quería… esto? ¿no? Yo… yo…_

-Dije que murmuras mientras piensas. -Recriminó la chica frenando el cada vez más errático tren de pensamiento de Eloi. -¿Insomnio?

-…Algo así. _"Ella debe llevar todo esto tiempo preocupándose por esto… y yo siendo tan inflexible… ¿Cómo lo ha soportado hasta ahora?"_

-Sé de eso. Creéme. -Nicolle parecía hablar desde la experiencia. -¿Mucho en qué pensar?

-Podría decirse…

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Yo solo… estaba pensando en mi madre. -Admitió, aunque ocultando el resto de sus preocupaciones. -Me pregunto si estará bien.

-Debe de estar muy preocupada por ti.

-…Supongo que así es. _"No voy a hablar de esto."_ ¿Y tus padres? -Devolvió la pregunta. Nicolle soltó una risa muda.

-Probablemente nadie ha notado mi ausencia.

-Oh… Espera. ¿Nadie? ¿En casi dos días?

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace tiempo. -Su repentina afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Eloi.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

-¿Sabes quién es mi padre? -Preguntó con un tono neutro.

-¿Tú padre? -Interpeló como esperando una explicación. Pero esta no llegó. -Es… Jason Blanc ¿No? _"El viejo truco de fingir que te cuesta recordar algo que no podrías olvidar… Era el jefe de mi padre."_

-Entonces sí que lo sabes. -Nicolle sonrió para sí misma. -El y mi madre están de viaje de negocios. Y los demás en casa saben que me ausento mucho tiempo.

-¿Te… ausentas? _"¿Al punto de que no se preocupan si no vuelves a dormir?"_

-Si. No me gusta estar en casa. A veces me quedo en algún hotel… y raras veces en casa de Daisy. ¿La conoces? ¿De nuestra clase?

-Si… La conozco. _"¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Y por qué me ha preguntado si conozco a su padre?"_ -El silencio reinó por varios segundos, pero una inesperada risa de la chica lo rompió.

-Vaya Sr. Fave. ¿Acaso extrañas tu casa? ¿Has entrado en razón? -Preguntó con sarcasmo.

- _"Que te den."_ Cállate. No haré más ruido. -Fueron sus últimas palabras del día antes de buscar una posición cómoda para dormir. Nicolle suspiró.

-Qué duermas bien.

- _"…Mañana… Mañana será diferente..."_ -Pensó. Quizá por enésima vez.

 **Me parece que he estado procrastinando un poco la procrastinación, si me entendéis. Igual este ha sido el capítulo más largo con diferencia.**

 **LO SIENTO. I´M SORRY. GOMENASAI. ENTSCHULDIGUNG. OPROSTITE… Sí. Lo estoy buscando en Google y ni siquiera me molesté en ver que idioma es el último.**

 **Pero ya enserio. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir esto. No tengo excusa, pero intentaré mejorar a partir de ahora. La verdad es que he estado planteándome que rumbo quiero que siga la historia y espero que lo que he decidido os guste.**

 **Además, estoy escribiendo otro fanfic completamente diferente (Porque evidentemente he demostrado que soy perfectamente capaz de ser constante con otro… ¿Verdad?). No voy a decir nada. Ya lo veréis en un par de días y comprobaréis si os gusta o no.**

 **Cosas chulas:**

 **Persian y Hitmonlee tienen flexibilidad por habilidad.**

 **Si. Quien se olvidó de que quien pierde el combate paga fui yo XD.**

 **Isiwa Katai es el nombre de la líder de Lapislázuli. Su nombre viene de la fusión de "Ishi" e "Iwa", japonés para "Piedra" y "Roca" respectivamente y "Katai" que significa duro. Así que literalmente significa "Piedra dura". Lo sé, soy muy creativo. La verdad es que casi todos los nombres significan algo en japonés o latín, lo que me hace bastante gracia.**

 **Eloi Fave: "Eloi" por lo visto significa "El elegido". "Fave" no significa nada en particular.**

 **Nicolle Blanc: Elegí "Nicolle" únicamente por sus raíces francesas (No hace falta especificar, pero me gusta creer que son franceses) y en mi cabeza "Blanc" es apellido pijo, aunque no tenga nada que ver.**

 **Leherer Bonsai: "Leherer" es una deformación de "Lehrer", "Maestro" en alemán. "Bonsai" es para seguir con la costumbre de los nombres de árbol y es además bastante irónico, pues Bonsai mide más de 1.90.**

 **Ari Tomoda: ¡Adivinadlo! Decirlo sería un spoiler muy chiquito, pero spoiler al fin y al cabo.**

 **Abu y Mizu Issohoni: Vienen de las palabras para "Agua" y "Aceite" en japonés ("Mizu" y "abura" respectivamente) y su apellido viene de "Issho ni"; Literalmente "juntos".**

 **Realmente me gusta darle significado a cada cosa que escribo XD.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Os agradezco un montón que sigáis leyendo y espero que haya llenado vuestras expectativas.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **El link:** art/Personajes-de-Adios-Mundo-Hola-Vida-720299768?ga_submit_new=10%3A1513402668 **Perdón por la calidad. Los diseños de Bonsai y Nicolle no me acaban de convencer… probablemente los cambie. Recientemente me he comprado una tableta gráfica así que en cuanto coja práctica con ella os daré una mejor versión. En fin...**


	8. Volviendo a Empezar

**Capítulo 8: Volviendo a Empezar**

 _Abrir los ojos._

…

…

…

… _¿Y el sonido infernal?_

Aún adormilado, Eloi se irguió en su cama y vio perezosamente a su alrededor.

 _Cerebro estúpido… ¿Por qué siempre eres así por las mañanas?_

Bostezó mientras se estiraba.

-Buenas tardes.

 _¿Eh?_

Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que escuchaba.

-…Odio esa frase. Nunca es realmente la tarde cuando te lo dicen. -Optó por una respuesta burlona.

-Son literalmente las doce con doce minutos. -Eloi levantó la cabeza. Moviéndose como pudo sin salir de la cama echó un vistazo al ordenador que la chica usaba.

-Oh. Está bien. Tú ganas. -Se quedó sin ganas de responder algo ingenioso. -¿Qué haces? -Preguntó. Su entonación casi le hacía parecer como si nunca hubiese visto un ordenador.

-Investigo. -Nicolle trabajaba simultáneamente en varias pestañas y un documento de texto. -Espero que no te moleste que tomara tus cosas. -Eloi casi protesta al escuchar esa frase, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. -¿Quién lleva su cargador en el bolsillo?

-…Nunca sabes cuándo te hará falta. -Respondió sin saber muy bien que actitud tomar.

-Era una pregunta retórica, pero como digas. El cable encaja con el ordenador y la pokédex. Dime algo. -La chica escribía, buscaba, copiaba, pegaba y conversaba a la vez. Parecía como si estuviese en su elemento. -¿No te parece demasiado conveniente? -Ya menos atontado por el sueño, el chico empezó a protestar.

-Para el carro. ¿Ves las legañas? -Se señaló ambos ojos. -Dicen: "No hables hasta que nos vayamos." -Se puso de pie torpemente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo antes de tomar el pomo se detuvo. -¿Bonsai está ahí? -Nicolle lo vio por encima del hombro.

-Salió. -Se limitó a decir. Habría cuestionado la razón de su pregunta, pero conocía muy bien esa necesidad de evitar a la gente por las mañanas.

Eloi salió de la habitación con dirección al baño. Regresó a los pocos minutos.

-Estuve a punto de meterme a la ducha… Necesitamos ropa. -¿Dónde están Helioptile y Shuppet?, por cierto.

-Fuera. Bonsai les dio de comer y les dejó salir un rato.

- _"Quizá esto suene tremendamente estúpido puesto en palabras, pero acabo de caer en el hecho de que los pokémon comen"._ Ah, vale.

-Ya que parece que tu cerebro terminó de arrancar, repito la pregunta: ¿No te parece demasiado conveniente?

-¿Lo del cable? -Eloi volvió a sentarse en la orilla de su cama.

-No solo eso. Piénsalo. -La chica apenas paraba de teclear para hablar. -Se supone que estamos en un mundo totalmente ajeno al nuestro. ¿Por qué los enchufes y cables son iguales? La gente ni siquiera parece de otro país. ¿Cómo es que este planeta tiene las condiciones para que no muramos? -Finalmente alejó las manos del teclado.

-Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas. _"La verdad es que también lo pensé antes… Pero me di cuenta de ESE detalle."_ -¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la voz?

-¿Lo de "Que así sea"?

-Dudo que me equivoque al suponer que nos lo decía a nosotros. Nos trajo a un sitio donde sabía que podríamos vivir. Donde sabía que querríamos vivir, y supongo que eso abarca comodidades y demás.

-Entonces estás diciendo que quien sea que nos trajo aquí lo hizo porque "se lo pedimos".

-En cierta forma.

-Entonces estás admitiendo el hecho de que me arrastraste aquí contigo. Porque si de algo estoy segura es de que yo no pedí venir aquí. -La indiferencia con la que dijo esas palabras no tenía nada que ver con la mirada en su rostro.

-" _Esa mirada es nueva. Tengo miedo."_ Eh… ¿Daño colateral? -Nicolle rio. Rio como si acabase de ceder ante lo hilarante de un chiste negro.

-Así que estoy perdida en un mundo desconocido como "daño colateral". Fantástico.

- _"Visto de ese modo tiene motivos para estar enfadada."_ Lo siento. -Su rostro no se decidía a formar una expresión de culpa.

-Supongo que podría haber sido peor. Podríamos habernos asfixiado, ser aplastados por la gravedad o algo peor.

- _"¿Se da el lujo de bromear? … Vale. Incómodo. Necesitamos un cambio de tema."_ Y… ¿Qué investigas?

-Lo que tú deberías. Anoche trasnochaste viendo fotos de topos y-

-Digletts. -Uso un tono algo sabelotodo, tratando de erradicar el ambiente del tema anterior.

-Digletts. -Dijo a regañadientes. -De cualquier forma. No hiciste nada útil.

-Investigué lo que me interesaba.

-Supongo que ahí tienes la diferencia entre tú y yo. -Se giró en la silla. Le ofreció a Eloi una pokédex. -Aquí tienes. -Eloi la tomó y confirmó que era la suya. Además, su cuenta ya estaba iniciada.

-¿Me has robado los datos? -Una falsa indignación llenó su rostro.

-Dejaste un documento en el escritorio con tu correo y la contraseña.

-Ah. Cierto. _"Vale. Admito la posibilidad de que eso fuese una mala idea. Pero no puedes culparme por mi mala memoria para los códigos alfanuméricos ¿no?"_ ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Te escribí un resumen con cosas útiles.

-Dos cosas: ¿Desde cuándo eres tú la que hace eso? Y ¿Desde cuando eres mi secretaria?

-Desde que probaste ser un incompetente. -Su tono fue más sarcástico que acusatorio.

-Oye, me rindo. ¿Vale? -Alzó las manos en son de paz. -Lo leeré. Y Gracias. Supongo.

-Ni lo menciones. En serio. No lo hagas. -Se llevó la mano al mentón y vio al suelo. -He leído un par de cosas. Este mundo tiene una historia muy extraña.

-Me hago una idea. _"Hay animales que cambian el clima, el sistema mundial se basa en un deporte y básicamente los dioses existen. Claro que tiene una historia extraña."_

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos contaron los mellizos sobre los Pokeresentistas? -Su tono se volvió inesperadamente serio.

-Sí. Leí algo sobre ello anoche.

-Viene de lejos, aparentemente. Parece que hace treinta años pasó algo muy chungo. Los Pokeresentistas lo llaman "Incidente Libertad", y los demás simplemente "El Incidente".

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hubo un ataque en la central de una organización llamada "Federación Pokémon". Parece que fue un atentado planeado, pues hubo múltiples atacantes. Muchas personas murieron y nunca se identificó a los autores.

-¿No los capturaron?

-Los atacantes no eran más que peones. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada sobre quien estaba detrás del acto. Y en treinta años no ha vuelto a ocurrir nada similar.

-Parece que el tema de los combates es más complejo de lo que pensé en un principio.

-¿Tú que crees?

-Pues… no llevamos mucho aquí. -Su lengua chasqueó. -Bueno, piensa en Helioptile y en Holmes. No parece que les desagrade estar con nosotros o combatir. Pero supongo que no será así para todos. -Eloi cayó en algo en ese momento. -Espera. Es estúpido. La Federación Pokémon es la que regula el trato de los entrenadores a los pokémon. ¿Por qué la atacaría a ella precisamente?

-Parece que hacen un pésimo trabajo. Ya sabes. Incompetencia, Corrupción… Al final este mundo no es tan diferente al nuestro. -El silencio cayó en la habitación.

- _"Espera, espera, espera. ¿No vas a tirar de ese hilo para tratar de convencerme de que debemos volver? Porque es lo que estoy esperando."_ ¿Y tú que piensas?

-No lo sé. -Soltó un profundo suspiro. -Si ayer por la mañana me hubieses preguntado mi sincera opinión te diría que no puede ser bueno. Pero… Tienes un punto. A ellos no les desagrada.

-¿Sabes qué? -Eloi se puso de pie de nuevo. -Dejémoslo. No conseguiremos nada si hablamos de lo mismo todo el día. Por cierto, ¿qué día es?

-Domingo. Quizá Bonsai nos dé algo que hacer cuando vuelva.

-Pues lo haremos. -Se dirigió a la salida del cuarto y abrió la puerta.

-¿Y mañana qué?

-Mañana… -Se quedó pensativo por un rato. – _"No voy a buscar un modo de irme. Eso seguro… ¿Lo hará ella?"_ -…No te adelantes.

-¿Dormiste bien? -Eloi se sobresaltó y se volteó rápidamente haciendo que Nicolle soltará una risita. -Debería haberte dado un munchlax. Te llevarías bien con uno.

-¡Bonsai! ¡No me dé esos sustos! -Gruñó, aún en posición defensiva.

-Mis disculpas. Les tengo noticias.

-¿Buenas o malas? -Eloi cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la pared. Ambos prestaban atención.

-Eso dependerá de ustedes. -Bonsai los vio a ambos una vez más, pero ninguno de ellos respondió. -He estado trabajando en cierto proyecto financiado por La Federación. Por bastante tiempo. Quizá demasiado.

-¿Podemos saber de qué se trata?

-No. -Respondió de inmediato.

- _"He oído eso antes…"_

-Antes necesito que respondan algo. Digamos que me han pedido una prueba. Estamos desarrollando un dispositivo que teóricamente facilitará mucho la vida de los entrenadores, y como pueden imaginar, debe probarlo un entrenador.

-¿Y qué quiere preguntarnos? -Esta vez fue Nicolle quien preguntó.

-¿No se lo imaginan? -No les dio tiempo para responder. -Quiero que empiecen su viaje como entrenadores. Perdón. Quiero pedirles que lo hagan. -Su tono denotaba cierta exasperación reprimida. -Y que prueben el prototipo que hemos desarrollado. -Sonrió al final de la frase.

-Oh. -Eloi se sorprendió gratamente. Habría querido decir "por supuesto" de inmediato, pero en cambio volteó a ver a la chica. Se veía confundida. – _"…Un empujoncito."_ ¿Podría darnos un momento? -Bonsai lo examinó con la mirada.

-Claro. Estaré en mi escritorio. -Salió solemnemente de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-No hables, escucha. -Eloi habló rápido, antes de que Nicolle pudiera siquiera pensar que decir. -Lo explicaré rápido. -Se le notaba cierta desesperación, a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo por sonar más flexible que de costumbre. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura exacta. -Te conté antes que aquí los niños se van de casa a los diez años. Como a nosotros, les dan un pokémon y empiezan a viajar para hacerse más fuertes. Ahora oye: Quiero que digas que sí. -Nicolle abrió la boca. -Shhh. -Eloi se llevó el dedo a los labios. -No he terminado. No lo estoy decidiendo por ti, y tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo. -Suspiró. -He llegado a una conclusión: No deberíamos separarnos, y si lo que hacemos mañana no es lo que Bonsai dice hay altas posibilidades de que cada quien se vaya por su lado. -Paró por un segundo para examinar las reacciones de la chica. Ella guardó silencio esperando que continuara. -No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegamos aquí, y no sabemos ni por dónde empezar a buscar. Te digo, de la forma más sincera que puedo, que lo mejor que podemos hacer es empezar a movernos. Empezar a viajar nos beneficia a ambos. Y… eso es todo. -El silencio reinó por varios segundos. Eloi expectante y Nicolle pensativa. Al final ella sonrió.

-¿Por qué dices que no deberíamos separarnos? -Preguntó con cierto descaro. Eloi se paró derecho y se rascó la nuca.

-…Porque somos lo único normal aquí, supongo. -No le dirigió la mirada, y se esforzó por hablar monótonamente. Nicolle parecía satisfecha.

-Creo que tienes razón. -Nicolle se puso también de pie. Eloi se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa a la que la chica contestó.

-Pues está decidido. Deberíamos decirle a Bonsai. -Tras asentir, ambos siguieron su camino a la habitación principal. Bonsai estaba acomodando papeles en su escritorio, con cierto aire ceremonial propio de alguien que procura hacerlo al milímetro. Dos asientos ya los esperaban justo frente a él.

-De acuerdo. -Tomaron asiento. -Aceptamos. -Bonsai terminó de acomodar los documentos, como si fuese de vital importancia fuesen totalmente paralelos a la mesa. Sacó un estuche grande y pomposo de detrás del escritorio y sacó unos lentes finos del mismo. Se los colocó y, tras examinarlos a ambos cuidadosamente a ambos, habló.

-Tal y como esperaba. Necesito que firmen esto. -Tomó un par de folios de la parte de arriba de la pila y se los entregó. -Son acuerdos de confidencialidad. Léanlos cuidadosamente. Entre otras cosas los compromete a no revelar información del proyecto en cuestión a nadie que no sea parte del personal del mismo.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos mientras leían los contratos.

-Me parece bien. -Finalmente dijo Eloi. Nicolle estuvo también de acuerdo. -¿Tiene una pluma? -El par firmó. Bonsai recibió de nuevo los contratos y los colocó en un archivo aparte. Juntó las manos en un aplauso.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, por fin, permítanme presentarles esto: -Bonsai metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó tres pequeños dispositivos. Los puso sobre la mesa.

-Son… ¿auriculares? -Supuso el chico.

-Son módulos de traducción. Como ya he mencionado, llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando en un proyecto para facilitar las vidas de los entrenadores. Se trata de una manera de comunicación directa con los pokémon.

-¿Esto traduce lo que dicen? -Nicolle parecía genuinamente sorprendida, y Eloi no era menos.

-No exactamente. Esta en una fase bastante primitiva. Los experimentos han demostrado una funcionalidad eficiente, pero se limita a traducir algunas emociones y pensamientos concretos. Deberían probarlo con sus pokémon. Bonsai vio hacia una de las ventanas que daban al patio trasero, ahora abierta. Silbó un tono ligeramente distinto al que habían escuchado antes y ambos pokémon, Holmes levitando y Helioptile aprovechando un árbol inteligentemente plantado, entraron.

- _"Oye. Que eres mío. No le hagas taaanto caso."_

 **¿Shhh?**

 **¿Helio?**

-Solo presionen este botón para activarlo y colóquenselo. -Indicó el mayor mientras les mostraba como hacerlo. Los dos chicos hicieron lo propio. -Déjenme explicarles. -Eloi y Nicolle tardaron un par de segundos en darse cuenta que Bonsai no les hablaba a ellos. -Ahora sus entrenadores pueden entenderlos a un nivel muy básico. ¿Hay algo que quieran decirles? -Ambos pokémon se emocionaron. Helioptile fue la primera.

 **-Quiero jugar. ¿Podemos jugar?**

 **-Me agradas.**

-Funciona. -Eloi tomó a Helioptile en brazos. -Así que te gusta jugar. No lo olvidaré. -Le acarició la cabeza. Cuando volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa esta saltó nuevamente hacia el y escaló hasta su hombro. -Wow. ¿Te gusta estar ahí? Supongo que puedo dejarte. -Se fijó en Nicolle, viendo como trataba de seguir con la vista a Holmes quien revoloteaba enérgicamente alrededor de ella.

-Parece que no hay ningún problema. Deberían dejarlos fuera más a menudo para facilitar las cosas. Ahora préstenme sus pokédex un momento. -Obedecieron. Bonsai conectó ambos dispositivos a su computadora, y después de un par de operaciones, las devolvió. -Les hice un par de modificaciones. Si abren esta aplicación pueden modificar algunos parámetros de la traducción como la escala de sonido, el volumen y otras cosas que deberían descubrir por su cuenta. También pueden desactivarlos a distancia. Lo repetiré una vez más: Nadie que no esté directamente implicado en el experimento debe saber al respecto. De momento deben saber que tanto yo como la Profesora Tomoda somos sus contactos directos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Y si alguien nos pregunta por los auriculares? -Cuestionó el chico.

-Por eso tienen ese diseño tan genérico. De hecho, están basados en los auriculares a distancia de Leppa. Además, también funcionan como auriculares normales, si reproducen algo en sus pokédex. Por si alguien se pone pesado al respecto. ¿Algo más?

-¿Por qué solo uno para cada uno? -Esta vez fue Nicolle quien preguntó.

-Es más barato. -La rapidez con que contestó y la honestidad total en sus palabras fueron abrumadoras. -Si alguien pregunta pueden decir que los compraron juntos y los comparten. Si no hay más preguntas -Dejó un breve silencio dándoles pie para preguntar. -pasamos al tema del viaje; La Federación les concederá un presupuesto inicial de cincuenta mil pokécuartos a cada uno. -Dos pares de ojos se abrieron de más por un segundo ante la cifra. -Dado que han perdido su equipaje deberían pasarse por el centro comercial de la ciudad para comprar algo de ropa y recursos.

- _"Preferiría una tienda de segunda mano, pero no hará daño."_

-Luego pueden volver a Lapislázuli; allí está el gimnasio más cercano. Aunque no recomiendo que intenten desafiarlo de momento. Deberían centrarse en empezar a formar un equipo equilibrado.

-Entonces supongo que es la despedida.

-Oh, para nada. Los monitorearé constantemente, y recibirán muchas llamadas mías. A partir de ahora trabajan para La Federación Pokémon. Pueden sentirse orgullosos.

- _"Y así como así, esto acaba de ponerse mucho más interesante."_

-El centro comercial está al otro lado de la ciudad. Les llamaré un taxi.

-De acuerdo. -Ambos dijeron al unísono.

Al cabo de un rato un taxista se presentó en la entrada del edificio. Aparentemente alguien de confianza para Bonsai. Los dos subieron al taxi y pusieron rumbo al centro.

 _-"Diablos, esta ciudad es enorme. Pensándolo bien ahora tendré que camina mucho. Espero no morir y eso."_

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Eloi esperaba.

 _-"De-ma-sia-da Ge-nte~"_

 **-¿Preocupado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Tenso? ¿Ayuda?**

-¿Eh? Oh. Estoy bien. No te preocupes. -Helioptile se acomodó en su regazo. – _"Parece que sabes leerme bien… es normal teniendo en cuenta cuanto debemos compenetrarnos al combatir, supongo."_

Las personas que pasaban yendo de aquí para allá frente a él ocupadas en distintas actividades ya era más de lo que solía frecuentar.

- _"Me pregunto que tan cutre será que haya elegido un chándal genérico y un pantalón holgado. Al menos el chándal tiene una pokéball… Bien pensado, esa debe ser la cosa más genérica por aquí."_ -Una chica mayor se sentó al lado suyo, más cerca de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-Buenas. -Saludó sin alejar la vista de su libro de bolsillo.

-Hola.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

- _"De todos los que esperan por aquí, ¿tenías que elegirme para hacer conversación casual?" -_ Sí. A una amiga.

-¿Amiga?

- _"¿Soy solo yo o me está tirando los tejos?"_

 **-¿Desconcertado?** -Esta ves fue Holmes quien se posó en su hombro sorprendiéndolo ligeramente.

- _"…Cuidado con lo que dices. Podría mutearte ahora mismo."_ Sí. Amiga. " _Nicolle… No tardes. ¡Diablos! ¡Es una chica probándose ropa! ¡¿Cómo no va a…"_

-¿Qué tal está? -La voz de su compañera lo devolvió a la realidad.

- _"…Acabas de destruir muchos memes. Y me alegra. Hmm. No sé porque esperaba algo diferente."_ -Te queda bien.

-Gracias. Aunque ayudaría si me dijeras qué es esto. -Añadió mientras señalaba al diseño de su propia sudadera.

-Es la sonrisa de un gengar. G-E-N-G-A-R. Búscalo luego en la pokédex. ¿No hace algo de calor para llevar capucha?

-Algún día hará frío, digo yo. -Justificó, a la vez que se quitaba el abrigo. -¿Y esto?

-¿Por qué eliges diseños que ni sabes lo que son?

-Tú responde y ya.

-Parece la silueta de un froakie.

-Haré como que lo he entendido. Ahora vuelvo. -Volvió a entrar en el probador, saliendo de nuevo con su ropa normal en menos de un minuto. -¿Entonces ya estamos?

-No sé tú. Por mi parte ya me he cansado de llevar las pokéballs y pociones en los bolsillos. Voy a buscar una mochila o algo.

-Bien pensado.

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona asignada de la tienda. Se dividieron entre los pasillos mientras observaban los distintos tipos de bolsos y mochilas. Eloi dio varias vueltas sin encontrar nada.

" _Joe. No soy muy tiquismiquis con la ropa, pero todas son como muy chillonas."_ -Fijándose detenidamente en todas las que pasaba, y rechazándolas una tras otra finalmente llegó a una que llamó su atención. Era una bandolera grande y espaciosa con correa negra y cuerpo ligeramente más claro. En una esquina se podía apreciar una representación de los ojos y gema de un umbreon, además de los motivos de su cuerpo. La tomó del estante y la movió de arriba abajo. Tras examinarla cuidadosamente tomó la decisión de llevarla consigo, pero en cuanto la apartó de frente su rostro vio algo que no esperaba.

Nicolle lo observaba desde el otro lado del estante. Ambos con la misma mirada extraña en el rostro. ¿El motivo? Probablemente lo que el otro sostenía. Ambos dieron vuelta lentamente a lo que habían elegido hasta dejarlo frente al otro, confirmando que, efectivamente, habían elegido el mismo diseño. Tras un escaso silencio ambos profirieron una corta y ambigua risa.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que hay en esta?

-Averígualo tú misma. Vamos a pagar.

-¿Puedo convencerte de que pagues lo mío?

-Solo si tú pagas lo que yo pague. _"¿Eso ha tenido sentido o no?"_ -Ambos se dirigieron a la caja y cancelaron lo que llevaban. De inmediato volvieron a la sala central del centro comercial. -Reto superado. Ahora nos queda volver a donde Bonsai para tomar una ducha y la cosa se pondrá interesante. -Empezaron la caminata hacia la salida del edificio.

-Eso espero. Ya que parece que vamos a estar aquí una temporada espero que al menos no sea aburrido.

-Te aseguro que no lo será. _"Desde luego será más divertido que quedarse en casa viendo anime… ¿o no?"_ -

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eh? -El chico dejó de andar al darse cuenta que Nicolle se había quedado varios pasos por detrás. Volvió sobre sus pisadas mientras veía hacia el mismo punto que ella. -Es una caja, chica. -Su respuesta le hizo ganarse un ligero golpe en la barbilla. -Qué violenta, jo´er. El de la derecha es un Lillipup y el otro un Eevee. -Nicolle se movió nada más oír la respuesta dirigiéndose hacia la caja de cartón colocada al lado de una banca. Eloi la siguió un poco por instinto.

-¿Quién los habrá dejado aquí? -Nicolle se puso de cuclillas mientras veía a los dos pequeños. El eevee se mostró un poco atemorizado mientras el lillipup trataba de defenderlo.

 **-No le hagas daño.** -Una voz firme y determinada sonó en los auriculares de ambos.

-Ya, ya. Tranquilos. No quiero hacerles ningún daño. -Acercó lentamente y con cuidado su mano al lillipup hasta que este dejó de gruñir y adoptó una actitud más dócil.

 **-¿No daño?**

El eevee pareció calmarse también en consecuencia. La chica acarició las cabezas de ambos.

-Espero que no fueras por ahí haciendo lo mismo con los perros de casa. -Articuló Eloi mientras se inclinaba también para verlos de cerca. Helioptile también se mostró curiosa, bajando por su brazo para acercárseles.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! -Una mujer vistiendo un delantal y un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza corrió rápidamente hacia ellos. -¿Acaso quieren llevárselos? -Espetó con demasiada agitación.

-Oh. Lo sentimos. Solo estábamos curioseando. -Nicolle se apresuró a disculparse a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-¡No, no, no! Lo siento. -la mujer hablaba entre jadeos. -Lo digo enserio. Les he estado buscando un dueño por días, y en el momento en que me despisto dos entrenadores se fijan en ellos. Vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué les buscaba usted hogar? -Curioso, Eloi decidió indagar.

-¿No es obvio? Soy de la guardería pokémon. -Señaló el pañuelo en su cabeza al decir esto. -Encontramos a este par bajo un auto totalmente perdidos y sin saber valerse por sí mismos. Hicimos carteles para localizar a su dueño, pero no ha querido hacer acto de presencia. Por eso decidimos buscarles un hogar.

-Ya veo. Pobrecitos. Pero somos entrenadores novatos. No creo que-

-¡Para nada, para nada! Estos chicos necesitan a alguien en quien confiar. La experiencia es lo de menos. Ni siquiera tiene que ser un entrenador quien los adopte. -La mujer sonreía mucho. Se notaba honestidad en sus palabras, pero era difícil no verla como si fuese una especie de infomercial.

-¿Puedo llevar al eevee? -Nicolle tomó la palabra, mientras volvía a fijar su atención en el mencionado.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Es cosa tuya. _"Dudo que te lo estuviese pidiendo o a ti, yo mismo."_ Serás tú quien lo cuide.

-Por mí bien. -La chica tomó al eevee y lo alzó en brazos.

 **-¡No! ¡Amigo!** -El pequeño pokémon empezó a patalear de repente. Nicolle ladeó la cabeza. La mujer se puso algo nerviosa.

-Ehh… Chico, ¿no te gustaría llevarte al lillipup? -Sugirió con cierta falsedad maquillada.

 **-¡No me iré sin amigo!** -Ambos chicos reaccionaron ante las palabras del eevee.

- _"Ya veo. Aunque no pueda entenderlos ella lo sabe bien. No se irá sin el lillipup. Supongo que por eso nadie ha querido adoptarlos. No quieren tener a dos pokémon de tipo normal…"_ -Bueno… _"¿Debería tener un lillipup? Me gusta stoutland pero…"_

- **¡No se la lleven!**

- _"Qué sí. Que sí. Me ha quedado claro. ¿No puedes solo…"_

 **-¡Sin ella no puedo ser valiente!** -Eloi vio al lillipup como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- _"¿Qué acabas d- Este sentimiento…"_ Claro. ¿Por qué no? -Dijo la más rápido que pudo. Levantó al lillipu de forma algo brusca, ganándose de hecho un suave mordisco, y prácticamente lo usó para esconder su cara. -¡Gracias! ¡Vamos Nicolle! -Se dio la vuelta velozmente tomando a Nicolle del brazo.

-¡Hey! -Exclamó la chica mientras erra arrastrada. -¿Qué diablos haces? -Exigió, aunque más sorprendida que enfadada. -¡Gracias! -Alcanzó a decir a la mujer. Esta alzó la mano en despedida, bastante confundida.

-¡Cuídenlos bien!

Nicolle decidió guardar silencio hasta que ya estaban algo lejos.

-Oye. Ya puedes soltarme. -Finalmente dijo. Eloi frenó en seco. La soltó, sostuvo más gentilmente al lillipup y se aclaró la voz.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué el repentino arrebato? -Preguntó mientras acunaba al eevee. -¿Qué nombre te pondré?

Eloi puso frente a sí al lillipup. Estaba algo alterado, pero parecía feliz. Su mirada era un punto extraño entre desafiante y confundido.

 **-¡Gracias! ¡Eres bueno!**

Eloi sonrió. Ese tipo de sonrisa que haces cuando encuentras algo a lo que aferrarte.

-Digamos que se lo debía a alguien.

 **/**

 **Sí. Soy consciente de que la última vez que actualicé esta histora fue hace más de cuatro meses… ¿Feliz NaviFindeañoNuevoETC?**

 **Quiero comentaros unas cuantas cosas. Primero, hoy celebramos que he actualizado dos veces en menos de un mes. ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeen! Aunque si solo leéis esta historia no lo habréis notado.**

 **Lo sé. Lo sé. Soy más lento que un caracol congelado caminando sobre clavos (?), pero me lo tomo enserio.**

 **Me pone MUY nervioso ver este documento lleno de subrayones rojos. ¡Ni el nombre Nicolle existe según Word!**

 **Los auriculares de Leppa, que probablemente nadie haya entendido a la primera. Viene de la Leppa Berry, o Baya Zanama en español. Es decir, la versión de las manzanas del mundo pokémon.**

 **No se a que hora leeréis esto, pero que sepáis que lo estoy terminando sobre las una y cuarto de la madrugada. Os lo digo para que no me matéis si hay demasiados errores. Mañana lo revisaré y corregiré lo que haga falta-Hecho XD. Pero ahora mismo quiero… *Se desmaya.**

 **No pretendo dejar lagunas en esta historia. De hecho, ya tengo muchas respuestas. Y sí. Me haré de rogar para revelarlas. No os preocupéis, me aseguraré de que todo cuadre al final. También os invito a que os paséis por mi cuenta de Deviantart "ByShyGuy". Antes os dejé un link olvidando el hecho de que no se puede copiar un texto en Fanfiction XD (Aunque en realidad si que se puede si sabes cómo…) Tengo algunos dibujos de los personajes y un día de estos subiré el mapa de la región. Igual me lo he pensado demasiado, pero me gusta lo que ha salido. Lo malo es que he descubierto que dibujar con tableta es más difícil de lo que pensaba XD. Súmale a eso que mi ordenador podría ser tostadora a tiempo parcial y tenemos que probablemente tendré que seguir dibujando a lápiz por una temporada. Supongo que al menos debería aprender a pintar… ¿Algún consejo?**

 **En fin, ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	9. Paso Raudo

**Ehhh... vale. Os explicaré un poco. Si queréis solo leer el capítulo omitid esto que no me enfadaré. Básicamente mi paquete de Office ha decidido petar. Puedo arreglarlo, peor mientras tanto Wordpad funciona bien. Espera, ¿qué coño es Wordpad? ¿Y por qué esto si funciona? *Una visita a Wikipedia después* Vale, me ha quedado algo más claro. Espera, voy a comprobar si puedo subir esto a FF... Vale sí. En fin, lo solucionaré cuando pueda, pero mientras esto siga funcionando me da pereza XD. Que ya dejo de dar la lata, ostia. ¡vamos allá! -¡O eso era lo que los hechiceros de la tecnología querían hacerme creer! Porque ahora a Word le ha dado por volver a funcionar perfectamente. Disculpadme mientras caigo en una eterna espiral de desesperación y disfrutad el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 9: Paso Raudo**

-¡Mordisco! -Lillipup arremetió con todas sus fuerzas. El swinub enemigo casi consigue esquivar el golpe, pero acabó recibiéndolo. Cayó debilitado.

-¡Maldita sea! Eres bueno. -El chico devolvió su pokémon a su pokéball.

-No es para tanto. -Después de entregar parte de su dinero, se fue corriendo.

-¿Tienes que luchar con todos los que lo piden? -Preguntó Nicolle, que se había limitado a observar.

-No hagas como que no te parece divertido. -La chica tardó unos segundos en romper su expresión seria.

-…Supongo que un poquito. Pero enserio. Ese fue el último. Tenemos que llegar a Lapislázuli antes de que anochezca.

-Venga. Vuelve Lillipup. -El pequeño obedeció y volvió a su pokéball. Empezaron a caminar. -Si estamos a punto de llegar, chica.

-Si llegamos temprano puedes seguir entrenando ahí. Incluso tendrás el centro cerca.

-Ahí te doy la razón.

- **Quiero luchar más.** -La voz de Helioptile se escuchó desde el hombro de Eloi.

-Más tarde. pequeña. Lo están haciendo muy bien los dos. Toma. -Le dio una croqueta. -Gózatela. Son más caras de lo que podrías pensar. ¿Qué tal van Holmes y… ¿Cómo la llamaste? -Se dirigió a Nicolle. -¿Pond?

-¿Pond? ¿Enserio? Se llama Amy. ¿Cómo haces para confundirte así?

-Oh, necesitas saberlo. -Afirmó el chico con decisión. -Pero no ahora.

-Cómo sea. No sabría juzgarlo.

-Creo que van bien. Aún no han perdido ninguna, ¿verdad?

-Tampoco es que hayamos luchado mucho. Y tú mismo lo comprobaste, Holmes es demasiado fuerte.

-También es cierto.

No pasó demasiado antes de que Lapislázuli se hiciera perfectamente visible. Una vez allí hicieron una visita rápida al rústico centro del pueblo, siendo atendidos por el mismo chico.

-~Aquí tienen. -Les devolvió a sus pokémon, y ambos agradecieron antes de salir del edificio. Eloi se fijó en el cielo.

-Aún hay luz de sol, ¿Vas a quedarte un rato? -Le preguntó a su compañera.

-…Supongo que no hará daño. -Y así lo hicieron. Aprovechando el paso relativamente continuo de entrenadores por la entrada del pueblo consiguieron entrenar bastante en un par de horas. Finalmente, la cantidad de retadores bajó hasta ser prácticamente nula.

-Supongo que eso es todo por hoy. -Dijo el chico.

-Deberíamos ir yendo.

-Secundo la noción. -Pusieron rumbo a un sitio ya conocido, hasta encontrarse ante el gran edificio.

-Igual deberíamos haber avisado antes.

-Bonsai debe de haberle dicho. -Tocaron el timbre. Después de oír el ya conocido arrastre de pies, Ari abrió un poco la puerta.

-Oh. Los recaderos llegaron. -Abrió la puerta del todo. -Es tarde. ¿Piensan quedarse aquí?

-Si no es molestia.

-Ya estaba sobre aviso. Pasen. -Ambos obedecieron y pasaron adelante. -No se lo tomen a mal, pero me sorprende que Bonsai les confiara esta tarea. Normalmente no confía en novatos.

-¿No? _"Pero si ni siquiera éramos entrenadores todavía cuando nos contrató…."_ Pero se supone que un entrenador novato debería ser el sujeto, ¿No es así? -La mujer lo vio por unos segundos.

-Supongo que sí. Vengan, síganme. -Pidió mientras se movía por el salón hasta una de las puertas. La abrió. Del otro lado había un cuarto parecido al que habían compartido antes. -Ese par ya se apropió de este sitio. No les importa dormir en el suelo, ¿verdad? Les conseguiré unos futones.

-Estará bien. Ahora que lo menciona ¿Dónde están? -Preguntó el chico, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de los mellizos.

-Abu ha estado entrenando hasta bien entrada la noche. El chico se esfuerza bastante. Su hermana no es capaz de dejarlo solo, así que también aprovecha para entrenar.

-Ya veo. Debe querer superar el gimnasio lo antes posible.

-No tienes idea. No habla de otra cosa. Bueno. Pónganse cómodos. Les prepararé algo. -Salió del cuarto sin esperar respuesta. Pero unos segundos después volvió a asomarse lentamente por la puerta. -T-también pueden ver la televisión. -Señaló una TV colocada en la pared de la habitación. -Aunque no sé dónde dejaron el control remoto. -Sin intentar siquiera formular otra despedida se retiró de nuevo.

-Es agradable. -Comentó la chica.

/

Nicolle se llevó una porción a la boca y la saboreó. Se trataba de bocadillos de vegetales y queso bastante simples a la vez que efectivos

-Umm. Esto está delicioso. Ari es muy buena cocinera. Oh, ¿Quieres un poco? -Ofreció a Holmes al ver como curioseaba sobre su comida.

-Ajá. -Pronunció Eloi con su tono usual, mientras revisaba la pokédex.

-…¿Te das cuenta de que no has probado bocado? ¿Quieres dejar eso?

-Estoy leyendo tu resumen. -Explicó, como si fuera la excusa perfecta. Helioptile se acercó furtivamente a su plato, pero cuando estaba a punto de robar un bocado se llevó un tirón de cola por parte de su entrenador.

 **-¡Me rindo!** -Eloi no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del pokémon.

-Tú ya comiste. Te daré las sobras si las hay. -Nicolle rodó los ojos. -Este planeta es genial. ¿Viste el mapamundi?

-Si. Eloi. Vi el mapamundi mientras lo buscaba para ti. Ahora come. -Eloi dio un corto suspiro antes de dejar su pokédex de lado. Tomó su plato y probó un poco. -…Pues sí. Tienes razón. ¿Dónde habrán dejado esos dos el control remoto? -Dejando nuevamente el plato se puso a buscar.

-¿No puedes comer sin más? -Exigió mientras probaba otro bocado.

-Nadie come sin más. Es aburrido. -La chica pareció sorprendida por su afirmación. Eloi levantó una almohada. -¡Ahí estás! -Rápidamente lo dirigió hacia la televisión y la encendió. Nicolle observaba mientras seguía comiendo, mientras que Eloi cambiaba rápidamente de canal buscando algo interesante. De repente pasó por un noticiero.

-¡Eh, vuelve a eso! -Eloi la vio de reojo, sin estar muy seguro de a cuál de los canales se refería. -Espera, ¿Eso? ¿Ahora me vas a hacer ver noticias?

-Puede se útil. -Eloi se limitó a gesticular con resignación. Finamente dejó las demás cosas de lado y continuó comiendo mientras veía el noticiero.

 **[…así que las autoridades siguen buscando al individuo. En otras noticias, se ha registrado un número preocupantemente alto de ataques severos de pokémon a personas. Incluso hemos recibido reportes de ataques por parte de pokémon de entrenadores experimentados y reconocidos. De momento no se han dicho nombres, pero nos mantenemos a la expectación de saber más de estos casos. Al parecer la mayor parte de estos ataques han estado directamente relacionados con pokémon del tipo psíquico, así que recomendamos a cualquier entrenador tener especial cuidado al tratar con pokémon de esta naturaleza. Volveremos después de estos mensajes.]**

Un ambiente ligeramente tenso se estableció en la habitación ante las no muy alentadoras declaraciones que acababan de escuchar.

-…Ninguno de los nuestros es psíquico, por si te lo preguntas. -Eloi rompió el silencio.

-Es bueno saberlo… -Nicolle dejó a un lado su comida y dudó en lo que quería decir por un momento. -Eloi… ¿Vas a ayudarme?

-¿Ein? -La chica sonrió por un segundo ante la respuesta de su compañero, pero de inmediato recuperó la seriedad.

-Quiero saber si me ayudarás a volver. -Afirmó a secas.

-Oh. _"…¿Es extraño que me haya olvidado de eso hasta ahora?"_ -Pensó un rato su respuesta. - _"Supongo que…"_ -Supongo que si no tengo que volver yo, no hay problema.

-…Bien. -El silencio volvió a caer mientras que Eloi volvía a cambiar canales. Ninguno volvió a mencionar el tema.

/

-¡SIIIIIIIIII! -Ambos despertaron de golpe por el estridente grito que venía del salón. -¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Si! ¡SI! ¡SI! -Apenas conscientes, trataron de ignorarlo, cosa que resultó especialmente difícil cuando empezaron a escucharse fuertes golpes del otro lado de la puerta. Por su parte, Holmes se hundió bajó tierra, Helioptile usó sus orejas para tapar sus oídos, y Lillipup y Amy se escondieron bajo una de las camas. Otra voz se escuchó, regañando a la anterior y alejándola de la habitación. Eloi se irguió con una expresión de molestia absoluta, pero la perdió al ver a Nicolle. Procedió a ocultar una risa al ver el rostro de la chica repleto de manchones negros que iban desde rayones aleatorios hasta vello facial y marcas faciales falsas. Ella también rio, haciéndolo darse cuenta.

-¿Tengo… -Se señaló la cara.

-¿Y yo? -Ella hizo lo mismo, luego de asentir.

-Voy a matar a ese mocoso. -Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir se encontró a Abu desparramado en uno de los asientos, mientras que Ari y Mizu lo observaban con disgusto. Ambas voltearon a verlo, dedicándole una mirada extraña. -Soy consciente de ello. -Aseguró, mientras se señalaba nuevamente el rostro. -¿Dónde está el baño?

-Tercera puerta a la derecha. -La normalidad con la que Abu lo dijo casi lo hace dudar de su culpabilidad. -Este día solo mejora. -Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo con satisfacción. Eloi reprimió su instinto asesino y se movió hacia el baño. Nicolle salió después de él y también se encontró con las miradas de los demás.

-¿Cuándo les hiciste eso? -Preguntó la hermana del chico entre enfadada y divertida. -Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-Debes nacer con el don. -Mizu solo rodó los ojos.

-Tengo que disculparme por él. Así de tonto es. -Le dijo a Nicolle antes que desapareciera por la puerta del baño, respondiéndole solo con una sonrisa. Unos minutos después ambos salieron del baño con solo unas marcas apenas visibles en el rostro.

-Sabes, acepto la broma. ¿Pero era necesario despertarme? Eso si que no tiene perdón. -Eloi parecía más calmado. -¿Se puede saber la razón del jaleo?

-Ganó la medalla. -Explicó Ari.

-Yuhuu… -Abu levantó el brazo torpemente desde su posición. Al parecer se había agotado.

Eloi no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su orgullo al escuchar las noticias.

-Ya veo. Felicidades, supongo.

-¿Irán ustedes? -Preguntó Ari con interés.

-¿Al gimnasio? No. -Contestó Eloi ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte de la mujer.

-~Alguien tiene miedo de perder. -Abu se burló.

-Abu, ¿Cuáles son los pokémon principales del líder? -Eloi preguntó con una seguridad firme como una roca.

-…Rhyhorn y Pupitar. -Contestó algo nervioso.

-¿Quieres que vaya a un gimnasio de pokémon de tipo roca y tierra con un eléctrico y un normal? Sinceramente me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto con un tipo agua. -Abu pareció ofenderse de verdad por las palabras de Eloi. Simplemente no respondió.

-Wow. Conseguiste que se callara. Deberíamos juntarnos más seguido. -Comentó Mizu.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy? -Nicolle se dirigió a Ari.

-Primero deberían desayunar. Aparte, enfrentarse contra oponentes fuertes es parte crucial de su viaje. Eloi, si quieres empezar con algo de ventaja deberías ir a Beatus, ahí hay un gimnasio especializado en el tipo volador.

- _"Me pareció haber leído algo sobre eso."_ -Está al sur de Sileo, ¿verdad?

-. Tendrán que volver sobre sus pasos y atravesar el bosque Papilio.

-¿Bosque Papilio?

-También al sur de Sileo. No tiene pérdida. Es enorme y está lleno de pokémon bicho. De hecho, muchas especies de distintas regiones del mundo emigran a él por esta época del año.

-Oh, ese bosque. Creo que estuvimos ahí antes.

-¡Sí! Ahí fue donde… -NIcolle se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no debería mencionar ese hecho. -pasó aquello.

-Si van a seguir por ahí asegúrense de tener suficientes recursos. ¿Tú no quieres probar suerte en el gimnasio, Nicolle?

-¿Yo?... No. De momento no.

-Y creo que tenemos suficiente para varios días. Podemos ir hoy.

-Llamaré al servicio de Charizard para que los lleve a Sileo cuando estén listos. Deberían prepararse.

-¿No podría llevarnos directamente a Beatus?

-Quiero ver ese bosque otra vez. -Nicolle le dijo a Eloi evitando que los demás lo oyeran. -Quizá haya algo de ya sabes qué.

-Según las normas de la federación pokémon nadie que esté reuniendo las medallas de gimnasio puede usar el transporte público para ir a una ciudad cuya medalla aún no haya obtenido, a no ser por motivo de emergencia. Deberías saberlo. -Ari corrigió a Eloi.

-Ah, sí. Lo olvidé. Igual… queríamos volver al bosque.

-¿De verdad van a ir en charizard? -Abu finalmente se levantó. -No hay nada como un viaje en bicicleta. Ni siquiera es broma. Deberían conseguir un par. -Resultó raro escucharlo hablar enserio.

-Podría discrepar en eso. -Mizu interrumpió. -No sé cómo dejé que me convenciera…

-De cualquier forma, nos iremos antes. -Abu tomó la palabra de nuevo mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta casi arrastrando a su hermana. -¡Nos veremos! -Esa frase estuvo claramente dirigida a Eloi.

-Y olvidó su mochila. -Ari levantó sin esfuerzo el equipaje de Abu. -Ni siquiera hay nada aquí… Les prepararé algo.

/

-Según la pokédex este sendero toma… unos tres kilómetros. -Eloi observaba el mapa de su pokédex. -Luego Beatus está a cuatro Kilómetros. Nos tomará como hora y media más descansos… más combates, si los hay.

-¿De verdad tenemos que atravesar el bosque?

-Tú eras la que quería venir. -Casi no usó sarcasmo.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Recuerdas algo del camino que tomamos la primera vez?

-¿Quieres que volvamos ahí? Eso podría llevar un rato más. Y no. Es difícil fijarse en algo cuando te persiguien. Lo único sería aquel gran árbol. -Nicolle parecía un poco decepcionada.

-Si aparecimos ahí quizá pueda volver por ahí.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. De todas formas, creo que deberíamos seguir el sendero, y si vemos algo familiar investigamos, ¿te parece?

-Valdrá por ahora.

-Vamos entonces. -Así empezaron su viaje por el bosque. Desde luego era más fácil moverse por él cuando tenían un camino que seguir. Helioptile trepó al hombro de Eloi. -No te quedarás ahí todo el camino. O andas o pokéball. -No pasó mucho hasta que se vieron nuevamente rodeados por cientos de pokémon bicho. -Es genial. Ya me preguntaba por qué había tantas especies distintas. -Eloi se detuvo por un momento para ver de cerca a un pequeño caterpie que bajaba por el tronco de un árbol. -Es tan raro verlos en la vida real. -Trató de tocarlo con cuidado. El caterpie no se mostró desconfiado. En cambio, no tardó mucho en tratar de arrastrarse sobre su mano. Eloi rio nerviosamente. -No das miedo, pero no puedo olvidar el hecho de que eres un gusano gigante. Pero tampoco pareces peligroso.

-Es muy lindo. -Nicolle también se acercó a observar, mientras que Holmes también curioseaba. -¿Cómo estás pequeño? -Llevó su mano hasta él.

-No lo toques. -Eloi la detuvo antes de que tocara la protuberancia de su cabeza. -Creo que no les gusta. Es cómo un órgano de defensa o algo así. -Nicolle simplemente buscó otra zona para acariciarlo. Eloi la vio con curiosidad. -Pensaba que no te gustarían los bichos.

-¿Porque soy una chica?

-No. -Contestó Eloi al mismo tiempo que volvía a dejar al caterpie en el mismo árbol. -Es solo que a la mayoría no le gustan. -Nicolle sonrió.

-No me desagradan. Siempre y cuando no sean arañas.

-¿Arañas?

-Las odio. -Eloi sonrió de forma extraña.

-¿Qué tal arañas gigantes? -La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Nicolle retrocediera.

-¿D-d-de qué hablas?

-Hay unas cuantas. -Nicolle pareció quedarse un blanco por un momento. Entonces se sacudió nerviosamente.

-No. No. No. Tenemos que salir de aquí. -Resultó algo cómica mientras apresuraba el paso, pero no podía hablar más enserio. Eloi rio con satisfacción antes de seguirla.

El nerviosismo de Nicolle duró hasta que decidió comprobar en la pokédex las especies que frecuentaban el bosque. Para su suerte ningún pokémon arácnido era nativo del mismo. La caminata continuó por un rato más. Apenas un par de entrenadores rondaban por el bosque y la mayoría de pokémon salvajes preferían evitarlos por lo que casi no tuvieron distracciones.

-Espera. ¿Ves eso? -La chica señaló una zona dónde los árboles parecían menguar.

-¿Es un claro? ¿Crees que sea el mismo? No hará daño ir a ver. -Se acercaron un poco al sitio de interés, pero encontraron algo que les bloqueó el paso. Eloi lo examinó.

-¿Cinta policial?

-¡Eh! ¡Ustedes! -Una mujer uniformada los sorprendió a ambos mientras trotaba hacia ellos desde le otro lado de la barrera. -Lo lamento, pero no pueden pasar por aquí.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -Nicolle no perdió el tiempo y preguntó.

-Es una investigación. Ese claro de ahí atrás. -Lo señaló con la vista. -No estaba ahí hace una semana. Los árboles desaparecieron de repente, y los pokémon tipo planta están nerviosos.

-¿Desaparecieron? ¿Tienen idea de cómo pasó?

-La versión oficial dirá que los pokémon lo hicieron. -Se inclinó sobre la cinta para poder susurrarle. -Pero yo no lo creo. Sé que algunos pokémon cortan los árboles que les molestan. Pero nunca había visto algo como esto. Mucho menos en un bosque lleno de treeckos y demás. -Nicolle se mordió el labio.

-¿Han propuesto algo más aparte de que sea culpa de los pokémon?

-Nada de nada. Hay algunas huellas de personas. Pero un grupo son de quien nos informó. Las otras son desconocidas, pero son muy pocas. Solo pasaban por aquí.

- _"¿Serán las nuestras? ¿No se dan cuenta de que empiezan en mitad de la nada?"_ Me pregunto que habrá pasado.

-Bueno. Gracias por su tiempo. Nos vamos. -Nicolle dio media vuelta, claramente desilusionada. Eloi levantó la mano como despedida y la siguió.

-Pues ahí lo tienes. Nada raro.

-¿Nada raro? Nuestra llegada hizo desaparecer un cacho de bosque. Eso a mí me parece raro.

-Como sea. No encontraron nada más fuera de lo normal, y al menos yo no sentí nada extraño tampoco.

-¿Y si no nos lo dijo todo? -Eloi se quedó pensativo.

-Ahora mismo no podemos entrar. Deberíamos continuar. Quizá averigüemos algo luego. -Nicolle no parecía satisfecha, pero no añadió peros. Unos veinte minutos después el bosque se acababa a su alrededor. Estaban fuera.

-Dime que descansamos aquí. -Dijo la chica.

-Oh, dulce libertad. A ver… -Sacó su pokédex. -Van a ser la Diez. Venga tomemos un descanso. -El sol brillaba con fuerza, así que aprovecharon los últimos árboles del bosque para darse sombra. Se sentaron en el suelo y dejaron salir al resto de sus pokémon. También aprovecharon para hidratarse.

Helioptile se había acomodado en el regazo de Heloi, pero en un momento dado se levantó de golpe y vio directamente a un punto.

 **-¿Eh?**

Eloi vio también al darse cuenta. Una persona se acercaba. Llevaba una capucha y resultaba difícil distinguirlo. Extrañamente, Helioptile corrió hacia el desconocido. Este se agachó y la recibió. Helioptile se dejó acariciar por la persona. Entonces, y no sin dudar antes, se acercó.

-Parece que le agrado a tu amiga. -Resultó ser una mujer joven, de piel morena y ojos penetrantes. Se quitó la capucha y dejó ver su cabello corto. -¿Van a Beatus?

-Así es. -Contestó Eloi, fijándose más en Helioptile, que aún no volvía con él. -¿Por qué pregunta?

-Solo curiosidad. -Ella los vio de reojo a ambos, aunque no directamente al rostro. -Acaban de empezar, ¿vedad? ¿Te gustaría echar un combate?

-¿Yo? -Comprobó el chico. -No veo por qué no. -Se levantó sin muchas ganas. Helioptile por fin regresó a su lado, y Lillipup hizo lo propio. -Helioptile se apresuró a salir al campo antes de que Eloi lo ordenara. La mujer sonrió. -Le gusta combatir. -La mujer llevaba seis pokéballs en el cinturón, pero en lugar de escoger una de ellas sacó otra de su bolsillo.

-Que sea justo. -Pokéball en mano, hizo un ademán y su pokémon salió. Se trataba de un Quilava. Nicolle observaba de cerca.

 **-Daré lo mejor.** -Fue el quilava quien habló.

-Empieza tú. -La mujer le cedió el primer movimiento.

-Cómo quiera. ¡Impactrueno! -Helioptile atacó. El quilava enemigo esquivó por cuenta propia y de la misma manera devolvió el ataque con ascuas. – _"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me he metido en una buena?"_ -Helioptile pudo esquivar por los pelos el ataque. -¡Usa carga y sigue esquivando! -Tras cargar, el pokémon se movió rápidamente esquivando varios ataques directos. Finalmente consiguió un buen ángulo para atacar por detrás. Saltó y se dirigió directo a la espalda del quilava. -¡Impac… -Se vio interrumpido por el repentino contraataque del enemigo, el cual aumentó exageradamente el fuego de su cabeza, haciendo bastante daño a helioptile. Estando el pokémon eléctrico aún en el aire, el enemigo se dio vuelta y lanzó un ataque más que le golpeó de lleno. Helioptile literalmente cayó debilitado. - _"Vale. Ya lo entiendo."_ -Eloi devolvió a Helioptile a su pokéball y se mordió un nudillo. - _"Es buena."_ -Vio a Lillipup. No parecía intimidado. En cambio, parecía ansioso por combatir. Eso le dio confianza. -¡Ve! ¡Lillipup! -Ambos pokémon se pusieron en posición para el segundo asalto. – _"Piensa. Es más rápido y más fuerte. Tengo que ser más listo. Dios… ¿Enserio voy a intentar esto?"_ -¡Ataca! -Ambos pokémon corrieron el uno hacia el otro. -¡Ojitos tiernos! -El lillipup se detuvo y mostró una mirada temerosa a la par que adorable. El quilava enemigo dudó justo antes de atacar, quedando a dos patas justo frente a Lillipup. - _"¡Ahora!"_ ¡Mordisco! -Lilllipup rompió su farsa y atacó directamente al cuello del quilava. Este se agitó bruscamente tratando de liberarse, consiguiéndolo unos segundos más tarde. Lillipup no redujo su agresividad, y de inmediato intentó morder de nuevo. Un salto fue suficiente para esquivarlo, pero a cortas distancias los mordiscos eran muy peligrosos.

-Usa pantalla de humo. -La mujer ordenó por primera vez en el combate y el quilava obedeció de inmediato. Una cortina de humo cubrió una pequeña área, suficiente para hacer difícil saber exactamente la posición de ambos pokémon.

- _"Diablos. No vale la pena ni intentarlo. Es una trampa."_ ¡Lillipup! ¡Sal de ahí! -Pudo verse un destello naranja en medio del humo, indicando un ataque del quilava, pero Lillipup salió disparado, instantes después. - _"Menos mal."_

-Me gusta cómo piensas chico. Quilava, placaje. -Quilava atacó. Lilliipup esquivó el ataque con facilidad, y el cuello de quilava quedó nuevamente a pulso.

-¡Mordisco! -Lillipup se aferró a su cuello nuevamente. La mujer sonrió.

-Rueda fuego. -El quilava prendió fuego a su cuerpo entero y rodó por el suelo llevándose consigo a Lillipup. Este no tardó mucho en intentar huir, pero justo después de soltarse recibió un último ataque que lo debilitó.

-…Wow. _"ESO era una trampa…"_ -Lillipup. Vuelve.

-No está mal, chico. -Devolvió a su pokémon y se acercó a Eloi. Se inclinó un poco, dada su altura. -Ten. -Le ofreció dos revivir. Eloi la vio extrañado.

-Ya ten…

-Ni lo menciones. Y no hace falta que me pagues. No lo necesito. -Eloi los recibió. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eloi. -Contestó algo incómodo. -¿Y usted?

-Deja el usted, porfa. Soy Robin. -Se irguió y volvió a colocarse la capucha. -La próxima vez te toca. -Señaló a NIcolle, añadiendo un ademán de cuestionamiento.

-Eh, Nicolle. -Contestó, entendiendo su petición.

-Un gusto a ambos. Ahora debo irme. -Sin perder más tiempo, siguió su camino a través del bosque. Paró de repente y volteó a verlos. -Cuídense. El mundo está raro últimamente. -Tras decir esto, volvió a caminar.

/

/

 **¡Bien! ¡Volvemos!... No se me ocurre nada ingenioso que decir.**

 **Umm.**

 **Hoy no hubo luz en mi ciudad por como diez horas. No sé cómo sobreviví…**

 **Quizá ya no os acordéis, pero dije que iba a subir un mapa de la región a mi cuenta de Deviantart. Sigue en pie, lo subiré un día de estos. Podéis encontrarme como ByShyGuy…**

 **¿Algo más?... Supongo que no.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Ornitólogo Misterioso

**¿Podemos pretender que los últimos... seis meses no pasaron? ¿No?**

 **Vale.**

 **Capítulo 10: Ornitólogo Misterioso**

-Está cerrado. -La chica de pelo negro, que no parecía llegar a los tres lustros, contestó con una actitud dominante mientras cruzaba los brazos, envueltos en mangas demasiado largas.

-…¿Y por qué la prepotencia? -Y Eloi, por su parte, no pudo evitar devolver la puya.

-Escucha chico. Co-

-Soy mayor que tú.

-¡Dije escucha! -Sus ojos color carbón sacaron a relucir la inseguridad tras su tono mandón. -Ahem. Cole no está. Y mientras el líder esté fuera el gimnasio estará cerrado. -Eloi guardó para sí mismo un par de respuestas sarcásticas y optó por algo más diplomático.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo volverá?

-…No lo sé. -Y, finalmente, la inseguridad venció también a sus palabras. El chico desvió la vista con apremio.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos entonces?

-¿Qué sé yo? Hagan turismo o algo. No es mi problema. -Se esforzó por sonar segura. -Ahora váyanse… Avisaré en el centro cuando vuelva. -Un poco de mala gana, Eloi accedió, y volvió por dónde había llegado, seguido de su compañera.

Vio a su alrededor; indeciso respecto a su siguiente paso. Aunque el centro Pokémon de la ciudad había sido fácil de localizar cerca la entrada de la misma la idea de pasar el resto del día durmiendo, aunque tentadora, no parecía lo más adecuado.

-¿Sabemos algo de este sitio? -Preguntó el chico mientras caminaba.

-Según la pokédex está justo al borde de un desierto enorme, pero hay un gran río que divide la ciudad, y ayuda con el clima.

-Y… ¿Algo que hacer? ¿Además de morir calcinado? -Añadió a la última frase un par de no lo suficientemente refrescantes aspavientos.

-Ponte una camiseta. -Su comentario fue ignorado. -Parece que hay un parque por aquí cerca. Podríamos echar un vistazo.

-Venga, ¿Por qué no?

/

-Oye… ¿Qué piensas sobre esos dos? -Sus palabras sonaron algo adulteradas, dado que tenía buena parte de su mano dentro de su boca.

-¿De quiénes hablamos? Deja de hacer eso. -Tiró de su brazo asegurándose de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la saliva.

-Ya sabes. Ellos. Recaderos uno y dos.

-…Abu, me gustaría saber si de verdad pones tanto empeño en molestarlos o es solo tu déficit de atención.

-¿Qué?

-NIcolle y Eloi.

-Nic y Ellie. Anotado.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¡No! -Chasqueó la lengua. -¿Por qué preguntas, de todos modos?

-Porque son raros, porque me aburro y porque están justo ahí. -Señaló a un punto algo alejado tras un par de grupos de personas y una que otra planta.

-Oh. -Los objetos de su plática estaban a la vista, aun no habiendo advertido su presencia mientras conversaban enérgicamente.

-Llegan como una hora más tarde. Y decías que las bicicletas no nos hacían falta.

-Tampoco importa. El gimnasio está cerrado para todos.

-Me pregunto si también se quedarán esperando.

-Esa fue tu idea. Una terrible, por cierto. Nos dijo claramente que no tenía idea de cuando volvería. Podrían ser días.

-Me pregunto de que hablan. -Abu ignoró totalmente sus quejas y señaló la aparente discusión que sus dos conocidos mantenían.

-…Me pregunto si nos vemos como acosadores.

-…Consigan un cuarto.

-…Consigan un cuarto

Un corto intercambio de miradas.

-Cállate.

-Cállate… Lo de Nic y Ellie me gusta, de hecho.

-Creo que nos vieron. -Comentó Abu al ver que el par se aproximaba.

-Hey. -Eloi no se dignó a dirigirles la mirada, pero se sentó cerca suya, aunque dejando espacio suficiente como para que Nicolle se sintiese obligada a llenarlo.

-Hey Ellie. -Respondió Abu, buscando una reacción.

-…¿Ellie? ¿Enserio? -Contestó Eloi con los ojos cerrados. -No me hagas empezar a soltar juegos de palabras con "abu".

-Es cierto. Se me ocurren por lo menos diez para empezar. -Agregó Nicolle tras acomodarse. Abu pareció indignado. -¿Esperan por el gimnasio?

-Si. Un líder no debería ausentarse sin dejar un suplente. -Replicó Mizu.

-"Parque Vitalis. Construido con la alegría de nuestras bendiciones." -Eloi desechó el tema y leyó la inscripción detrás de sí; el único punto no simétrico del pequeño muro que habían tomado como asiento, y que además servía como dique para la pomposa fuente que tenían justo detrás. -Es comercial. -Agregó, haciendo sonreír a los demás.

-Aunque algo descarado. -Comentó la pelirroja.

-¿Por? -No hubo respuesta, por lo que Eloi se vio finalmente forzado a hacer contacto visual, encontrándose con dos miradas extrañadas.

-Supongo que estas mierdas no llegan hasta Aureus.

-Lenguaje. -Abu pareció aceptar el regaño de su hermana más de lo que cabría esperar.

-Como sea. Hace poco surgió el rumor de que La Federación tuvo que ver con la falta de agua en Nemo y Curat.

-…¿Ah sí? -Eligió una respuesta que hiciese parecer que sabía de lo que hablaban.

-Ajá. Asumo que han oído hablar de la sequía que hubo hace como quince años en todo el sur de la región. -La pelirroja se dio a la labor de explicar. -El Río Vitalis casi se secó casi por completo. Pero un día, y sin explicación aparente, volvió a fluir normalmente por Beatus. Solo por Beatus.

-La cosa es que hace unos meses un miembro anónimo de La Federación confesó que tuvieron algo que ver. Dijo que habían desviado el flujo; dejando a Nemo y Curat más al sur sin nada.

-¿Por qué harían algo así? -Preguntó Nicolle con curiosidad.

-Porque hay un gimnasio en Beatus. ¿Por qué más? -Contestó Abu. -En su momento le echaron la culpa a una colonia de Bibarel. Y claro. La Federación no va a meterse con su "hábitat natural".

-Aunque los Bibarel no vivan en el sur de la región…

-Pero a la mayoría de la gente le da igual. Y el gobierno no va a mover un dedo si eso perjudica a La Liga. Diablos. Empiezo a sonar como papá… -Abu se llevó las manos al rostro tras su última frase.

-Suena muy mal. -Aseguró Nicolle. -¿Qué pasó con Nemo y Curat? -Añadió, genuinamente preocupada.

-La sequía duró más de un año. Tuvieron que apoyarse mutuamente. Y la gente de Ciudad Géminis también ayudó.

-Sip. De cualquier forma, me aburro… -Abu se desplomó. -Apenas hay entrenadores por aquí. Así que… ¿Qué tal una revancha? -Se proyectó desde su asiento hacia el frente del grupo, fijando sus ojos en el chico de pelo negro.

-Tengo una idea mejor. -Mizu se levantó también, aunque con más calma. -¿Qué tal un dos contra dos? -Eloi sonrió descaradamente al recordar su último encuentro. Acto seguido cruzó miradas con Nicolle.

-¿Te apuntas? ¿Tú y yo contra Naranja y Mandarina?

-No sé qué son esas cosas, pero me siento alagado.

La chica rodó los ojos con ironía y se puso de pie fingiendo hacer un gran esfuerzo.

-Vaaaale. ¿Aquí mismo?

-Claro. -Abu sacó una pokéball con una gran sonrisa.

-Un Pokémon cada uno, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale. -El cuarteto se puso en posición tras la dictaminación de las reglas. Abu y Mizu fueron los primeros en elegir a sus luchadores, a saber, un elekid y un riolu respectivamente. Nicolle y Eloi optaron por Eevee y Helioptile, y además pudieron escuchar palabras de emoción de ambos Pokémon.

-¿Listos?

-Claro que sí. -Aseguró Eloi tras un rápido intercambio de miradas con su compañera.

\- ¡Ve! ¡Patada Baja! – Abu dio la primera orden. Elekid asestó un rápido golpe a Helioptile, lo suficientemente fuerte para alzarla en el aire, cosa que Mizu intentó aprovechar para asestar un segundo golpe.

-¡Palmeo!

-¡Ataque rápido! -Helioptile consiguió moverse a tiempo para esquivar el golpe, aunque sin lograr acertar. -¡Bofetón lodo! -Y nada más volver a tierra recogió un poco de lodo con su cola y rápidamente giró sobre su cabeza para lanzársela a sus dos rivales.

-¡Ataque arena! -Nicolle reaccionó rápidamente y ordenó a Amy levantar una cortina de arena que combinada con el impacto del lodo mermó mucho la visibilidad de Elekid y Riolu.

-¡Impactrueno!

-¡Placaje! -El ataque golpeó a Riolu, pero dado que Helioptile atacó también al susodicho Pokémon Amy acabó llevándose parte de la descarga. Se sacudió rápidamente y se apartó un poco del terreno de combate.

-¡Perdón! -Exclamó Eloi en un tono agudo, recibiendo solo una mirada rencorosa de su compañera; y la risa descarada de Abu. -¡Ataque rápido! ¡A por Elekid! -Helioptile realizó varios ataques certeros contra su rival.

-¡Elekid, Rapidez! -El susodicho lanzó varios proyectiles con forma de estrella. Helioptile corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero estos acabaron alcanzándola.

-¡Riolu, palmeo!

-¡Placaje! -Eevee consiguió interrumpir el ataque que Riolu lanzaba contra Helioptile. -¡Látigo! -Antes de que Riolu pudiese recuperarse Amy le asestó un rápido azote de cola, que le dio suficiente tiempo para ponerse en posición para un siguiente ataque. -¡Ataque rápido! ¡Sigue así! -Amy dio un golpe, pero entonces…

-¡Onda trueno! -Elekid lanzó un pequeño rayo, consiguiendo dejar paralizada a Amy.

-¡Bofetón lodo! -Helioptile recogió de nuevo lodo del suelo, pero esta vez lo estampó con todo y su cola contra la cara de Elekid, lanzándolo lejos.

-¡Palmeo! -Riolu consiguió aprovechar el momento para golpear a Amy un par de veces.

-¡Impactrueno! -El ataque de Helioptile golpeó a Riolu haciéndolo retroceder. -¡Viento cortante! -Heliotile comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma generando una pequeña corriente de viento que aumentaba velozmente en intensidad.

-¡Patada baja! -Elekid corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Helioptile.

-¡Riolu, esquívalo! -Riolu lo consiguió, pero Elekid acabó recibiéndolo de lleno el ataque de Helioptile, quedándose a centímetros de conseguir atacar. Una vez más salió disparado y cayó debilitado.

-¡Venga ya!

-¡Riolu, ataque rápido! ¡Palmeo! -Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, dejando a Helioptile también fuera de combate. Eloi apretó los dientes y devolvió a Helioptile a su pokéball.

-¡Amy, mordisco! -El eevee consiguió por fin deshacerse de la parálisis y realizó el ataque.

-¡Esquiva! -Riolu consiguió esquivar el ataque, y otros subsiguientes, pero sin encontrar espacio para contraatacar.

-¡Ataque rápido! -El ataque dio esta vez en el blanco, pero…

-¡Aguante! -Riolu consiguió reservar sus últimas fuerzas y utilizarlas en un contraataque. Literalmente. -¡Contraataque! -Un puñetazo rápido y enérgico finalizó el combate. Amy cayó debilitada.

-¡Tómala! -Abu se regodeó antes que nadie más.

-Venga ya, Mizu lo hizo todo. -Replicó Eloi. Quizá no tenía derecho a decirlo, pero la sensación de callarle la boca a Abu era extrañamente adictiva.

-Nop. Combate doble. Equipo. ¡Todos ganan!

-¿Sabes qué? No te voy a quitar razón. -El chico pelirrojo adquirió una mirada confusa al recibir apoyo de su hermana. -De cualquier forma; ¡Lo hiciste genial Nic! -Mizu le dio un golpecito a Nicolle en el hombro mientras esta devolvía a Amy a su pokéball.

-¿Nic? Al menos son mejores combatiendo que poniendo motes. -Nicolle se lo tomó con humor y sonrió ampliamente. -Aunque no me desagrada. -Hizo una pausa, repitiendo mentalmente la abreviación de su nombre y dejando escapar una risilla. -Es lindo.

-Sí. Tan lindo como quieras. Pero ahora tenemos que ir al centro. -Eloi interrumpió la conversación, permitiéndose sonar positivo y soltando una sonrisa amistosa. -Estuvo bien. Pero no se va a quedar así, ¿Verdad?

-No creas que me dignaré a combatir contigo de nuevo hasta que tengamos el mismo número de medallas. -Abu soltó una última puya antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a despedirse, siendo intencionalmente decepcionado por la falta de reacción de Eloi. Aunque por dentro le hubiese contestado diecisiete veces.

Así pues, emprendieron el regreso al centro pokémon para curar a sus amigos caídos. Resultaba un poco cansino tener que recorrer todo el camino de nuevo, pero ambos eran lo suficientemente ahorradores -O quizá mezquinos. - como para no gastar ninguna poción estando relativamente cerca. El gimnasio quedaba de camino. No lucía demasiado amenazador. Era un edificio simple, aunque muy grande, con el símbolo de una pokéball que cada gimnasio debía presumir adornando un cartel en relieve sobre la entrada, con el añadido de tener cuatro alas estilizadas indicando el tipo al que representaba. Mientras pasaban por delante pudieron ver como no solo uno, sino varios entrenadores discutían con la chica que cuidaba el gimnasio, mientras esta tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

No tardaron mucho en estar al cien por cien de nuevo, y antes de que pudieran volver a plantearse que hacer a continuación, la pokédex de Eloi comenzó a emitir un tono pegadizo. La tomó de inmediato y contestó a la llamada entrante. Un holograma de su ahora jefe se formó sobre el aparato.

-Buen día. Espero que no sea mal momento. -El hombre saludo con su característico aplomo. Helioptile lo reconoció y trepó rápidamente hasta el hombro de Eloi para saludar a su antiguo cuidador. -Hola Helioptile. Parece que estás en forma.

-Hola, señor. -Nicolle sonrió ampliamente al saludarlo.

-Hey, Bonsai. ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quería saber cómo van las cosas. Díganme: ¿Ha habido algún problema con los módulos? ¿Han sido útiles?

-Están perfectamente. Y sí, son geniales. Saber cómo se siente un pokémon con respecto a un combate puede resultar muy práctico.

-Me alegra oír eso. Están en Beatus, según me informó la profesora Tomoda. ¿Ya se midieron en el gimnasio?

-Lo habría hecho, si no estuviese cerrado. -Bonsai entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esta afirmación.

-¿Cole no está en su gimnasio? Eso no es normal. Lo conozco prácticamente desde que era un crío. Sé que nunca dejaría su puesto desatendido. ¿Hace cuánto que no está?

-No sabemos. -Contestó Nicolle. -Pero había una chica. Nos dijo que tampoco sabía cuándo volvería. -Bonsai meditó por un momento.

-Entiendo. Me gustaría pedirles que investiguen más. La chica debe ser Caeli. Es la hermana del líder. Si le dicen que vienen de mi parte y respaldados por La Federación se portará bien. -Eloi sonrió mentalmente al notar que Bonsai conocía la actitud de la chica. -Hay identificaciones en sus pokédex en caso de que no les crea. Y cuando terminen, preferiblemente si ya han conseguido enfrentarse a él, envíenme un informe sobre el rendimiento de los módulos, por favor.

-Lo que usted diga, jefe. -Tras las despedidas típicas, Eloi cortó la llamada.

Del otro lado de la línea Bonsai se quedó pensativo. Pero fue rápidamente devuelto a la realidad por una nueva llamada entrante. Contestó.

-Ari, querida. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No, señor. -Dudó un momento. -Solo… ehem… quería preguntarle algo.

-Adelante.

-Es sobre ese par, señor. ¿Por qué ellos? No quiero sonar grosera. No parecen malos chicos, pero tampoco me parecen los más aptos. Busqué información sobre ellos y no encontré nada. Pero estoy seguro de que usted lo hizo también. ¿Acaso no le parece sospechoso? ¿Por qué les confiaría una tarea tan importante? -Un silencio absoluto reinó en la línea por unos segundos.

-Ari, ¿Confías en mi criterio, verdad?

-Claro que sí, señor. -No dudó por un instante. -P… -Cortó su propia respuesta

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Quizá no lo entiendas ahora, pero te prometo que te lo explicaré en cuanto obtenga resultados.

-…Está bien. Confio en usted sin reservas. Siento haberle quitado su tiempo.

-No, no, no, no. Me alegra ver que te preocupas tanto por este proyecto. Y aprovechando el momento, ¿hay algún avance?

/

-¿De nuevo ustedes? Ya tengo suficiente con los demás. No necesito que vengan cada dos por tres. Ya se los dije. Avisaré en el centro. -Eloi evitó hacer ningún comentario más allá de lo profesional.

-Caeli, ¿verdad? -La chica abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar su nombre. -Ella es Nicolle. Yo soy Eloi. Venimos de parte del profesor Bonsai. Quiere saber por qué y hace cuanto que Cole no está en su puesto.

-… -Caeli se quedó muda. Clavó sus ojos en sus pies, probablemente para evitar que los visitantes vieran su rostro. Se llevó un puño cerrado al rostro. -De verdad… No lo sé. -Su voz sonó rota, y honesta.

- _"…¿Se ha puesto a llorar?…"_

-Oye, oye. -Nicolle se acercó amablemente y la tomó del hombro, teniendo además el detalle de agacharse hasta su altura, aunque apenas hubiese diferencia. -Está bien. No pasa nada. ¿Qué tal si entramos, nos calmamos y hablamos tranquilamente? -Tras unos segundos, Caeli asintió.

- _"…Vale Lo Admito. Me alegra que estés aquí. Definitivamente no sabría cómo manejar esta situación."_

Por fin accedieron al interior del gimnasio, encontrándose con una sala grande y rectangular, con reflectores en el techo, bases para pájaros de suelo y colgantes por todas partes, pantallas gigantes a ambos lados y coronada por un ring central. Más cerca de la entrada había un par de asientos que probablemente servían como sala de espera. Nicolle dirigió a la chica a uno de estos y se sentó a su lado mientras la consolaba. Eloi tan solo vio la escena sin atreverse a intervenir o siquiera a tomar asiento. Al cabo de un rato parecía lista para hablar.

-…Ahem. Siento las molestias, supongo. -Nuevamente trató de sonar segura. Dio un largo suspiro ante las miradas pacientes del par. -Sé que debería haberlo notificado, pero no quería meter a Cole en problemas. Supongo que eso ya no importa… -A pesar de ello, hesitó por un momento antes de continuar. -Se fue hace tres días. Estaba… eh… Supongo que no lo conocen, pero… él es genial. -Sonrió. -Siempre lleva esa ridícula capa con mangas que parecen alas, y siempre es animado y… efervescente.

-"¿Efervescente? ¿Es una soda?"

-Pero ese día no era él mismo. Sus ojos… Hablaba como si nada le importase. No se molestó en explicar motivos. Solo dijo que se iría al Prado Bajo indefinidamente.

-¿Prado bajo? -Eloi la interrumpió.

-Es un pequeño terreno en mitad de tres montañas al norte de la ciudad. El viento es muy impredecible por esa zona, así que la usa para entrenar a sus pokémon. Me dijo que no fuera a buscarlo. Solo se llevó una mochila. No sé nada más. Pensé en ir de todos modos, pero no habría nadie que cuide el gimnasio si me voy.

-¿Nadie? -Los ojos de la chica temblaron de nuevo.

-Solo yo estoy aquí. No… tenemos más familia.

- _"…"_

-Y yo soy la única ayudante del gimnasio.

- _"…¿Qué?"_ ¿Te dejó sola? ¿Sin avisar antes? ¿Y sin explicar motivos? -La indignación en las palabras de Eloi sorprendió a Nicolle. Ya lo había escuchado mostrarse alegre, pero esto era nuevo.

-Bueno… Sí. Pero estoy segura de que tiene una razón.

-Es un idiota. -Eloi soltó el insulto sin pensárselo dos veces. Caeli frunció las cejas.

-Eloi. No tires por ahí. -Nicolle lo detuvo.

-…Escucha. -El chico finalmente se acercó, y se puso de cuclillas delante de Caeli. -No tienes la culpa de esto ¿entiendes? No hay justificación en cómo te trató. No merece que te preocupes tanto. -Caeli pretendió enfadarse, pero más bien se entristeció más.

-Pero no sé que hacer sin él. ¿Qué pasa si no vuelve y La Federación lo reemplaza? Cole ama este sitio…

-Venga ya. No seas tan fatalista. -Entonces la vio a los ojos, y no pudo evitar reconocer su mirada. Quizá sea presuntuoso decir que pudo dilucidar tanto solo con su semblante. Pero definitivamente conocía esa mirada. Tristeza, decepción, rabia, incertidumbre. Todo eso se mezclaba con esperanza creando una daga de doble filo. Y entonces tomó una decisión. -…Iremos nosotros. _"Y le diré un par de cosas"._

-¿De verdad?… ¿Harían eso por mí?

-Tengo la impresión de que Bonsai nos lo pediría de todas formas. -Eloi intentó excusar lo mucho que se había metido en el asunto. Luego llevó sus ojos hasta su compañera, como pidiéndole que terminara lo que él había empezado.

-No te preocupes. Lo haremos. -Caeli les agradeció, aunque pareció casi innecesario tras la sonrisa de alivio que les dedicó. Tras recibir las señas del Prado Bajo en el mapa de la pokédex volvieron a salir por dónde habían entrado dejando atrás a la preocupada chica.

-¿Puedes por favor llamar a Bonsai y decirle lo que hacemos? -Pidió el chico, mientras revisaba una vez más el mapa con una expresión forzada en el rostro.

Nicolle pensó en molestarlo por su comportamiento extrañamente caritativo, pero no era el momento. Definitivamente había notado su cambio de actitud. Y sospechaba el motivo. No pudo evitar preguntarse de nuevo qué tanto sabía Eloi. Pero decidió dejarlo.

-Claro. Vaya líos en los que nos metes…

Ambos escaparon del ambiente tenso concentrándose en su trabajo. Eloi siguiendo las indicaciones y Nicolle comunicando a su jefe los pasos que seguirían a continuación.

Sin haber pensado mucho en ello se habían embarcado en una tarea bastante compleja, la cual parecía alejarse más y más de su supuesta área de acción mientras más se acercaban al sitio indicado. Definitivamente no andaban por una ruta muy popular, pues solo se toparon con plantas y algún que otro pokémon curioso de camino.

Tal y como había dicho Caeli, el Prado bajo se ubicaba al norte de Beatus y al oeste del Bosque Papilio que habían atravesado antes, en medio de tres montañas que la pokédex nombraba Et, Ut y Tra. Seudónimos de los cuales no dudaron en cuestionar, cosa que por sí misma aligeró un poco el viaje, aparte de las esporádicas pausas para descansar y beber agua. Cuando el sol ya estaba en la mitad del cielo por la que se oculta a lo lejos se divisaba un pequeño campamento.

-Supongo que es eso. -Afirmó Eloi al observarlo.

-Y más te vale que te portes bien. -Nicolle le contestó con un tono amenazante. -Porque enserio. Los viajes que me haces hacer no son normales. Y con las horas que son aún tendremos que dormir aquí.

-Pudiste quedarte…

-También podría golpearte.

Entre más quejas y excusas difíciles de catalogar como bromas o pura tirria llegaron por fin al lugar. Aunque simple, el campamento parecía extremadamente práctico. Al fondo se observaba una choza bastante decente, en ningún árbol del rededor parecía faltar una casa para pájaros, había cultivos de bayas bien cuidados e incluso parecía haber un pozo de piedra en el centro. Todo combinado con las paredes naturales de Et, Ut y Tra formaban un paisaje que fácilmente podría estar en una tarjeta postal.

-Se lo monta bien el tal Cole. -Señaló la chica mientras veía a su alrededor. Aunque al principio parecían no estar ahí, varios pokémon pájaro los examinaban desde las copas de los árboles.

En una zona especialmente amplia pudieron divisar una figura humana. Era un hombre joven, con cabello negro desarreglado. Vestía una capa negra que lo cubría de hombros a pies y parecía estar sermoneando a un pequeño rufflet.

-Sigue tu instinto tanto como quieras, pero si no entiendes cómo funciona el aerodinamismo entonces… -Se escuchó un graznido, proveniente de alguna de las muchas aves que los rodeaban, y que aparentemente iba dirigido al personaje de negro. Este volteó la vista de inmediato y cruzó miradas con los recién llegados, saludándolos con una expresión escamada. -Ve a practicar. Ordenó al rufflet antes de dirigirse a ellos. Ignoró sus saludos y se acercó con un aire algo inquietante. Se tomó su tiempo para examinarlos sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Esto… -Nicolle intentó comenzar una presentación, pero fue interrumpida.

-No los quiero aquí. -Habló severamente, pero sin ser descarado. Más bien parecía una afirmación honesta.

-Esto no es propiedad privada, que yo sepa. -Contestó el chico.

-No, no. No los quiero a _ustedes_ aquí.

-¿Nos conoces acaso? -Los ojos del hombre vagaron como buscando la respuesta en un libro imaginario.

-Define conocer.

-¿Sabes quiénes somos?

-Depende. Desde luego nunca nos habíamos visto. -Parecía estar constantemente tratando de recordar algo. -Seguramente me confunda. Pero de verdad. Tienen que irse.

-No queremos causar problema. Enserio. -Nicolle le dirigió la palabra. –¿Eres tú el líder del gimnasio de Beatus?

-…Podrías decirlo. -Entrecerró los ojos al decirlo.

-Venimos eh… de parte de La Federación... Queríamos pedirte que vuelvas a tu puesto. -Nicolle se encargó del diálogo mientras Eloi le dirigía una mirada disgustada a Cole.

-¿Volver? -Pareció intrigado por un momento. -¿Por qué debería? ¿Hay algún problema en el gimnasio?

-¿Aparte de que está inactivo? -Contestó Eloi.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás drogado o algo? -Preguntó el chico ante su aparente inconsistencia.

-Yo _era_ el líder. Pero ya no más.

-¿Perdón? Lo _eres_ , según todos. -Cole soltó un largo suspiro, comenzando a entender la situación.

-¿Hablaron con mi hermana?

-Ella nos dijo dónde estabas.

-Ya veo. Siento que les haya causado estos problemas.

-Tú eres el único que nos está causando problemas, Cole. -Dijo su nombre de forma despectiva.

-Déjenme explicarles. Decidir dimitir de mi puesto como líder. Antes de irme le dejé a Caeli mi carta de renuncia y una petición de transferencia. Solo tenía que firmarla y enviarla para hacerse cargo ella misma.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué harías eso? -Preguntó Nicolle. Cole tardó en responder.

-No podía continuar. No puedo explicarlo, pero… Digamos que tuve una especie de epifanía. Aún estoy lidiando con ello... Creí que ella podría manejarlo sin mí, pero veo que aún no se ha decidido. Y los envió en una búsqueda sin sentido en lugar de decirles la verdad…

-¿Te parece raro? -Las palabras de Eloi adquirieron agudeza. -Déjame recapitular: Dejaste a tu hermana pequeña sola. Sin nadie más, sin explicar nada y sin darle certeza de que regresarías por una fumada que se te ocurrió. Y además le echaste encima _tú_ trabajo. ¿Te sorprende necesitase ayuda?

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Claramente tú tampoco, ya que estamos aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se siente que te traten así? -Nicolle guardó silencio, insegura de si debería tratar de relajar el ambiente.

-…Eloi, ¿verdad? -Prosiguió sin dejarle contestar. -Puedo asegurarte que no estoy haciendo esto por mí. Créeme: desearía poder abrazarla y contarle todo lo que tengo en la cabeza. Pero solo le haría daño. Mucho más del que sé que le hago estando aquí. ¿Sabes por qué le deje mi trabajo? Es porque confío en ella. Y seguiré haciéndolo incluso si ella misma no. Sé que tiene las capacidades necesarias. Y si de verdad quieres saberlo... -Había mantenido un tono monótono hasta este punto, pero entonces su voz muto en una mezcla extraña de nostalgia y decepción. -Sí. Sé cómo se siente.

Segundos antes Eloi tenía una colección completa de insultos y reprimendas preparadas, pero no halló forma de presentar la mayoría de ellas. Suspiró, calmándose un poco.

-Quizá digas la verdad, pero eso no justifica nada. Mira. No nos si vienes o no.

-Sí nos importa.

-Quizá nos importe. Solo… intenta ponerte en su lugar.

Cole finalmente amenizó su mirada, y pareció menos amenazador. Meditó por un momento.

-…Díganle que volveré. No hoy. No mañana, quizá no en una semana. Pero lo haré. Y… -Dirigió su mirada hacia su pequeña cabaña. Entonces empezó a caminar. -Síganme. -No les dio oportunidad de negarse. Entró en el edificio y se puso a rebuscar algo. Salió tras unos momentos después. -Denle esto. -Les entregó una vestidura doblada. Exhibía un diseño parecido a plumaje. -Quizá tenga que lavarla…díganle que la quiero intacta cuando vuelva. -Sonrió por un instante.

- _"Y se queda tan pancho."_ …Como quieras. Vámonos Nicolle. -No esperó contestación e inició su camino de vuelta. Nicolle soltó un "adiós" en un susurro, como no queriendo que su compañero la escuchase, y también emprendió el camino, acelerando un poco para alcanzar al chico.

-No te confíes si intentas ganar la medalla. -Comentó Cole mientras los veía marcharse. Nicolle volteó por un momento. Eloi le sacó el dedo medio.

Eloi no paró hasta que ya estaban fuera de su vista.

-¿Crees que llegaremos antes de que anochezca?

-Desde luego que no, si nos paramos a conversar. -Contestó la chica. -Venga, apúrate.

-…¿Qué crees que dirá Caeli?

-No le va a gustar. Me preocupa más lo que nos dirá Bonsai.

-Siento haberte metido en esta tontería. -Eloi se disculpó. Evitándole la mirada, claro.

-No digas eso. -Nicolle trotó unos pasos y se colocó frente a Eloi, caminando de espaldas. -Yo habría hecho lo mismo. -Alzó los hombros y sonrió dulcemente. Eloi sintió la irrefrenable necesitad de devolverle la sonrisa, cosa que hizo.

- _"… ¿Eh?"_ Ehem. Ese tipo era muy raro, ¿no? -Se detuvo por un segundo, dándose cuenta de algo. -Oye… ¿Llegué a decirle mi nombre? -Nicolle volvió a su lado pensativa, tratando de recordar.

-Pues supongo que sí. Lo repitió, después de todo.

-Uhm… Supongo que sí. -Pasó un rato más, el horizonte tendiendo más y más hacia el rojo, y solo la palabra como entretenimiento. Preguntándose que harían a continuación, o que harían mañana o cualquier cosa que resultara interesante. Hasta que…

-¡Heeeey! -Una voz familiar los llamó desde lo alto, mientras las sombras de tres pokémon emplumados giraban en círculos a su alrededor. Tres braviary equipados con sillas de montar aterrizaron en fila segundos después. Del de en medio, el más pequeño, por cierto, bajó una figura pequeña y delgada con mangas ajustadas y un gorro de piloto. Se lo quitó y habló.

-Ehehe… Hola. Supongo que ya hablaron con él… -Dijo Caeli.

-Pues sí. -Contestó Eloi, dejándola libre para dar explicaciones.

-Perdón… me sentí mal luego de un rato. Digo… incluso los obligué a caminar para no decirles que me había dejado a sus pokémon. P-pero, los llevaré a casa, bueno, a Beatus. -Estaba nerviosa. Temiendo preguntar lo que su hermano había dicho.

-Dijo que volverá. Quizá no pronto, pero lo hará. -Nicolle se acercó a ella y le acarició el hombro. -Y también dijo que conserves esto hasta que vuelva. -Le quitó el objeto de las manos a Eloi y se lo entregó a Caeli. Ella lo vio con sorpresa y lo extendió…

-…Su capa ridícula… -La sostuvo por unos segundos, y luego apretó contra su pecho. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Secó lágrimas invisibles, carraspeó y volvió a doblar la prenda. -Eloi… Tú querías la medalla, ¿verdad?

-¿Si?

-Entonces… Te concederé el honor de ser mi primer retador. -Sonrió ampliamente. No hizo falta ninguna respuesta. Tan solo el gesto recíproco de sus dos nuevos amigos. -Pero tenemos que volver al gimnasio. A no ser que quieras enfrentarte a estos braviary.

-Volvamos. -Contestó el chico con energía. -Así que… Ellos se encargan, ¿no? Porque este sería como nuestro… segundo vuelo.

-¿Claro? Mi hermanito los entrenó, después de todo. ¡No olviden estas! -Añadió, entregándoles un par de gafas a cada uno. Con todo, Eloi y Nicolle no pudieron evitar preguntarse si de verdad serían capaces. Después de todo Caeli parecía pesar treinta kilos, por lo que, aunque sus monturas eran muy grandes y desde luego mucho más de como Eloi las habría imaginado, era difícil fiarse.

- _"Al menos ha tenido el detalle de dejarnos los grandes… Menos mal que no tengo acrofobia."_

A pesar de todo, sus dudas desaparecieron al notar lo rápido que los tres pokémon despegaron y comenzaron a acelerar mientras se elevaban. Los objetos en el suelo aparentaron ser cada vez más y más pequeños conforme se alejaban de él, y ese vacío en el estómago ya conocido volvió a instalárseles.

Los braviary sabían bien lo que hacían, y no necesitaron ninguna guía para transportar a sus pasajeros, dejándolos libres para contemplar el privilegiado panorama. Las distancias, tan intimidantes como podrían parecer desde le inferioridad del suelo, aparentaban ser nada ante la velocidad y facilidad del vuelo, verbigracia, se podían ver las a detalle aéreo las zonas que habían atravesado ese mismo día; el Bosque Papilio al este, Beatus al sur, y la ruta que recién habían transitado debajo suya formaban un paisaje topográfico de lo más envidiable. Su aprensión se transformó puro desahogo, similar a la sensación de rematar un tortuoso día de trabajo.

Pero el día no había terminado. Aún quedaba algo más por hacer, y Eloi ya lo ansiaba desde esa mañana.

El vuelo podría haber durado horas y aún así haberse sentido como simples minutos al momento en el que aterrizaron cerca del umbral de la ciudad. Caeli bajó prontamente de su pokémon y le dio unas caricias de agradecimiento. Eloi y Nicolle la imitaron segundos después.

-¡Gracias por el aventón, chicos! -Agregó antes de devolver a los braviary a tres pokéballs en su cinturón. -De nuevo. Gracias. -Expresó con honestidad. Empezó a alejarse rápidamente mientras mantenía la vista en Eloi. -¡Dame diez minutos y lo tendré todo listo! ¡Te espero! -Dijo antes de salir corriendo con dirección al gimnasio.

-Mírala ir. -Indicó la chica a la vez que Caeli desaparecía entre los edificios.

-Seh… Supongo que el idiota tenía razón. -Hace ya un rato que no había un silencio incómodo entre ellos. -…¿No crees? -Finalmente dijo, viéndola.

-¡Sí!… ¿Vamos?

-Venga. Hagamos tiempo en el centro. Necesito comprar unas cosas.

Quince minutos después se encontraban por tercera vez en el día antes las puertas del gimnasio, pero esta vez se respiraba un aire de renacimiento. Estaba abierto, así que pasaron adelante. Dentro, al lado opuesto del ring de combate, los esperaba la nueva líder de gimnasio.

-¡Hey! Realmente me darán el beneplácito hasta mañana. ¡No se lo digan a nadie! -Pidió, con una gran sonrisa. -Entonces… ¿Cuántos pokémon tienes?

-Dos. Primera etapa. -Contestó Eloi.

-¿Eh? Pensaba que sería mas interesante… -Afirmó con un tono guasón. -¡Es broma! Dos y dos, el último en pie gana, nada de objetos. Creo que era así… ¿Queda claro?

-Clarísimo.

-¡Pues allá vamos! -Un aplauso doble y las pantallas a ambos lados se encendieron, dando paso a un contador parlante en decrescendo. Eloi envió a Lillipup al campo.

 **-¡Ya era hora!**

Eloi sonrió ante la frase de Lillipup. A continuación, Caeli dejó salir a un Golbat. El contador atravesó los últimos tres segundos antes de soltar un…

 _¡YA!_

-¡Aire afilado! ¡Veamos cómo te las apañas!

-¡Esquívalo! ¡Y Corre! -Lillipup obedeció. Se libró exitosamente de la corriente de aire que Golbat lanzó, y se concentró en seguir esquivando, comenzando la búsqueda de un hueco para atacar, pero Golbat se mantenía elevado y a una distancia prudencial. -¡Busca altura! -Algunos de los reposaderos para pájaros formaban escaleras accesibles para pokémon terrestres, indudablemente para hacer justo cualquier combate. Lillipup intentó escalar una, pero fue interrumpido y obligado a volver al suelo por un nuevo ataque del Golbat.

- _"¡Rayos! ¡Necesito esa altura!... Huh…"_ Lillipup, da un salto corto. -El pokémon dudó por un momento.

 **-…¡Entendido!** -Eloi formó una sonrisa bribona al escucharlo y verlo obedecer.

-¡Sigue, Golbat!

-¡Ahora! ¡Úsalo! -Lillipup recibió el golpe, pero justo antes consiguió encontrar el ángulo perfecto para salir disparado justo hacia una de las plataformas más altas. -¡Bien! ¡No te fuerces! ¡Esquiva y recupérate! -No le hacía falta equilibrio aún estando un poco herido. Lillipup saltó ágilmente de una plataforma a otra esquivando los ataques a distancia del golbat.

-¡Nada mal! ¡Creo que empezaré a tomarte en serio! -Afirmó la líder. -¡Golbat! ¡Acorta distancias! -El pokémon murciélago acató al orden y se acercó con cautela.

-¡Mordisco! -Eloi ordenó su primer ataque, y Lillipup lo ejecutó, asegurándose de tener donde aterrizar si fallaba.

-¡No dejes que te dé! -Un giro rápido le permitió esquivar. -¡Supersónico! -Un sonido de alta frecuencia afectó a Lillipup mientras aún estaba en el aire. Consiguió llegar a la otra plataforma, pero necesito sujetarse de la cuerda que la sujetaba al techo para no caer por el mareo. -¡Ataque ala! -Las cosas no pintaban bien; Lillipup recibió un segundo ataque, que si bien no lo hizo caer, pareció afectarle bastante. La plataforma en la que yacía inició un movimiento pendular debido al ataque.

- _"Diablos… Lo siento Lillipup. No sé si puedas hacer mucho más…"_

 **-¡No perderemos tan fácil!** -Las palabras en su oído lo tomaron desprevenido. Nicolle, quién había asumido el papel de mera observadora, pareció también sorprendida.

Lillipup mordió con fuerza la cuerda de la que colgaba su apoyo, se impulsó con fuerza en la misma dirección ondulatoria del mismo y consiguió dirigirlo de nuevo hasta su punto de inicio, impactando con gran potencia contra el golbat enemigo, haciéndolo perder altura.

-¡Wow!

-¡Esa es mi línea! -Contestó Caeli dese el otro lado del campo. Eloi no perdió más tiempo.

-¡Mordisco! -El pokémon perrito se lanzó inclemente contra una de las alas de su rival, aferrándose con fuerza y forzándolo a bajar aún más.

-¡Colmillo venenoso! -Antes de que tocaran el suelo el golbat clavó sus afilados colmillos en Lillipup, forzándolo a zafar su agarre. Lillipup volvió al suelo y lamió su herida, a su costado.

 _-"...Pobre chico… Eso tiene que doler…"_

-¡Golbat! ¡Doble equipo! -Al pokémon volador ya no podía recurrir al vuelo con su ala lastimada, así que en su lugar creó un par de copias visuales de sí mismo. Todas rodearon a Lillipup, tratando de confundirlo.

-¡LIllipup! ¡Rastreo! -Eran convincentes, pero las copias no emitían olor. Y eso no se le escaparía al agudo olfato de un Lillipup. Ignoró intrépidamente todos los ataques falsos que las copias le dirigieron. – _"El real no va a acercarse hasta tener camino libre, ¿verdad?"_ ¡Usa avivar! -Lillipup aprovechó el tiempo muerto y concentró toda la energía que pudo. -¡Sabes cuál es! ¡A por él! -y a continuación corrió derecho hacia el real.

-¡Tch! ¡Colmillo Venenoso de nuevo!

-¡Derribo! -Lillipup atacó directamente contra el golbat y su gran boca preparándose para morder. Usó toda su fuerza al lanzarse contra ella y ambos rodaron varios metros hasta dar con una pared. Ninguno se levantó.

-Vuelve, Golbat.

-Tú también, Lillipup. -Tras devolverlo Eloi comprobó la pokéball, como si pudiese comprobar su bienestar a través de ella. -…Bien hecho. Aguanta ahí. No tardaremos mucho más.

-Veo que no te falta confianza. -Caeli sacó su segunda pokéball. -¡Pues no seré menos! ¡Ve, Rufflet! -El aludido salió de su pokéball. Era un rufflet especialmente pequeño, quizá de no más de treinta centímetros de alto, pero sus ojos no reflejaban endeblez alguna.

-Eso espero. ¡Ve, Helioptile!

 **-¿Volador? Que fácil.**

-No te confíes tanto.

-¿Empezamos el segundo round? ¿O vas a seguir balbuceando?

-Mil perdones. ¡Impactrueno! -Eloi robó el primer movimiento y Helioptile lo ejecutó ipso facto.

-¡Ataque furia! -El rufflet esquivó con soltura los ataques, dibujando una espiral mientras se aproximaba a su oponente.

-¡Defiéndete! -El pokémon aguilucho lanzó varios zarpazos consecutivos. Helioptile consiguió bloquearlos, reduciendo el daño recibido. -¡No lo dejes ir! -Aprovechando la cercanía, Helioptile consiguió aferrar sus orejas a las patas de Rufllet, no sin llevarse algún arañazo entre medias.

-¡Záfate!

- _"...Aún no."_ ¡Impactrueno! -Antes de que Rufflet pudiese menguar su aprisionamiento Helioptile conectó un pequeño haz de electricidad que a esa corta distancia resulto especialmente efectivo.

-¡Golpe aéreo! -Rufflet aguantó el tipo y alzó vuelo, llevándose consigo a Helioptile, dando luego una pirueta rápida y estrellando a su opresora contra el suelo. El impacto fue suficiente para liberarlo. -¡Sube! ¡Y usa Afilagarras! -Rufflet tomó distancia y comenzó a prepararse para atacar.

-¡Impactrueno! ¡No le dejes tomarte ventaja! -Un ataque dio en el blanco, haciendo que el rufflet se concentrase en esquivar.

-¡Acércate con cuidado! -Rufflet era realmente rápido. Consiguió acercarse lo suficiente sin recibir ningún daño. -¡Cara susto! -Tras un giro rápido consiguió colocarse detrás de helioptile y, al instante en que esta se volteó para encararlo, Rufflet profirió un estridente grito a la vez que inflaba su pecho para parecer más grande. Fue lo suficientemente repentino como para hacer que Helioptile trastabillara y… -¡Cuchillada! -Con un ágil movimiento de patas Rufllet encajó un afilado ataque dejando a Helioptile entre las garras y el suelo. -¡Bien hecho!

- _"¡Ahora!"_ ¡Carga parábola! -Helioptile aferró nuevamente sus orejas al pokémon aguilucho, teniendo un agarre incluso mejor esta vez y entonces hizo pasar electricidad por sus cuerpos, menguando la energía de su rival y aumentando la suya propia.

-¡Golpe aéreo! -En esta ocasión le tomó un par de tirones conseguir librarse de Helioptile quién además consiguió aterrizar sin mayor problema y con energías renovadas. Rufllet estaba ya en las últimas y le costaba moverse. -¡Esquiva! -Usando sus últimas fuerzas intentó evitar el próximo ataque.

-¡Impactrueno! -Los esfuerzos de Rufflet fueron inútiles, y rápidamente cayó debilitado. -¡Si! ¡Bien hecho, Helioptile! -La mencionada corrió con gran júbilo hacia su entrenador y subió rápidamente a su hombro, exigiendo caricias que no tardó en recibir.

 **-Eso fue divertido.**

-Bien por ti. -Le susurró a su pokémon.

-Wow… -Con una expresión de conformidad Caeli devolvió su pokémon a su pokéball. Aplicó una pequeña caricia a la misma antes de continuar. -Nada mal… para ser tu primera vez. Si hubieses usado carga parábola al principio del combate no habría vuelto a hacer contacto. Pero parece que sabes guardar tus mejores cartas.

-Nah. No me des tanto crédito. -Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Entonces… -Nicolle terminó su papel de audiencia y se acercó al ring. -Bien hecho, Ellie.

-Oh, por dios, no. -Eloi sobreactuó desesperación y Nicolle rio amenamente. Caeli sonrió una vez más al ver la escena y se encaminó hacia ellos.

-Eloi…

-…¡Oh!, Fave. Eloi Fave

-Eloi Fave. -Carraspeó e intentó adoptar un tono ceremonial. -Es un honor para mí, en calidad de líder debutante del Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Beatus, entregarte la medalla con la que debutas como aspirante al desafío de la liga.

-Y yo la acepto humildemente. -Dijo, ahogado por su propia altivez.

…

…

-Olvidé preparar una. Sígueme.

-Deberías planearlo mejor la próxima vez.

-Anotado.

/

-¿Crees que estará bien por su cuenta? -Preguntó la chica. Ambos se dirigían al centro pokémon.

-Estará ocupada. De eso no hay duda.

-No me preocupa eso. Nada más nos despedimos salió corriendo a avisar de la reapertura del gimnasio. Es una chica diligente. Pero me preocupa que se sienta sola.

-…Podrá con ello. Estoy seguro. -Eloi sonrió de medio lado. -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Segura de que no quieres desafiarla? Te dejaría hacerlo hoy también. Seguro.

-Estoy bien así. Quizá otro día.

-¡No estorben! -Una tormenta pelirroja irrumpió sin invitación corriendo por en medio suya. Se frenó en seco y volteó para echar un vistazo como si mil demonios lo persiguieran. -¡Eloi! ¡Voy a dejarte igualar mi ventaja! ¡La niña del gimnasio acaba de avisar que abrieron y voy a ser el primero en-Llevas la medalla clavada en el pecho.

-Ropa, Abu, Ropa.

-Es lo mismo.

-No lo es. -Nicolle lo dijo casi para sí misma.

-Y estoy bastante seguro de que no va a aceptar más retos hasta mañana. -Informó Eloi.

-Oh… Así que por eso los demás no corren. -… -Aún así llegaré primero. -Y volvió a correr.

-…Si te hace feliz.

 **/**

 **Así que…**

 **Seis meses, eh.**

 **Felices fiestas. En general. Por todas las que me perdí. Y…**

 **Espero de verdad que os haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido y gracias por seguir aquí después de tanto tiempo. Sois los mejores.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **BONUS:**

Eloi: Et-Ut-Tra~

Nicolle: Etutra.

Eloi: Etutrá.

Nicolle: Etutraaaaaaa.

Eloi: Eeeeetutra.

Nicolle: Artute.

Eloi: Traetut.

Nicolle: ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS HACE TANTA GRACIA?!

Eloi: ¡NO LO SÉ!

 **Ehem, Lo siento.**


End file.
